Blind
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Dulu, Sasuke tidak seperti ini. Dulu, Sasuke akan selalu melindunginya. Tapi sekarang yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Laki-laki itu sudah buta karena mencintainya./Pertama, relakan dia bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Kedua, buat dia menangis dan membencimu lalu paksa dia menjadi milikmu. Kau pilih yang mana, Sasuke?/Challenge fic for mysticahime/SasuSakuGaa/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Ngh..."

Suara desahan itu memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Decitan ranjang juga ikut mengiringinya. Seorang wanita yang sempat disebut gadis dalam beberapa waktu lalu itu menggeliyat gelisah di atas ranjang.

"Sa—"

Di dalam kamar ini maupun di atas ranjang seperti ini sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Jika memang keinginannya, lalu apalah arti dari tali tambang yang melilit kedua tangannya hingga memerah? Atau bekas pukulan yang semakin membiru di seluruh tubuhnya?

"—su—"

Wanita itu melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal saat pria di atasnya kembali memajukan dirinya begitu dalam. Menyentuh titik yang membuat tubuhnya terasa melayang sekaligus membuat retakan di hatinya semakin bertambah. Kedua tangannya yang terikat menggenggam tali tambang yang mengikatnya hingga menimbulkan luka lecet.

"—ke—"

Meskipun berkali-kali wanita itu memejamkan dan membuka kembali kelopak matanya, kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini tetap tidak berubah. Entah sudah berapa kalimat 'Ini adalah mimpi' terulang berkali-kali di pikiran dan hatinya. Air mata kembali mengalir saat dia...

"—_kun_..."

...memanggil nama pria di atas tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_**This is a challenge fic for mysticahime, my big sister :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kau tahu?**

**Cinta itu selalu datang tanpa terduga**

**Datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya seperti angin**

**Karena itulah, cinta—**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BLIND**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_TEMEEEEEEE!_" teriakan seseorang di pagi hari cukup membuat semua murid Konoha _High school _yang baru datang ke sekolah dengan setengah mata tertutup kini terbuka seluruhnya. Mereka menatap kesal kepada bocah berambut pirang yang berlari menuju salah satu teman terbaiknya, "Hei! Kau dipanggil teman baikmu, setidaknya berilah balasan yang baik!" gerutu laki-laki yang dinamakan Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Pria berambut _raven _yang dipanggil hanya mendengus, "Aku tidak mau menganggap bocah yang urak-urakan sebagai temanku." Jawab Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya membuat Naruto tertawa dan memukul punggung sahabat baiknya itu.

"Sialan kau! Ahahahaha—ah! SAKURA-_CHAN!_" teriaknya lagi, kini dia melambai kepada seorang wanita yang berjalan jauh di depannya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada dua tubuh yang menegang karena panggilannya.

"Naru...to?" Haruno Sakura menoleh mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakang yang mengejarnya. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_-nya membulat melihat pria di samping Naruto, "A-Aku duluan ke kelas." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto ataupun Sasuke, Sakura sudah lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan kedua pria tersebut.

"Lho, Sakura-_chan _kenapa ya?"

Naruto bersungut-sungut kebingungan sementara Sasuke di belakangnya hanya terdiam dan... menyeringai tipis.

.

.

Haruno Sakura terengah setelah berlari dari lantai dasar menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Belum ada siapapun di sana membuat wanita berambut _soft pink _itu menghembuskan napas lega. Dia duduk di kursinya dan menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, dia kembali menangis.

Bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada dirinya. Sakura berusaha mengingat apa kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan hingga mendapat hukuman menyakitkan seperti ini. Ditambah, semua pelaku yang bertanggung jawab atas ini adalah teman sejak kecilnya. Yang selalu dia percaya dari lubuk hatinya. Apa salahnya? Sakura tidak mengerti. Kenapa pria seperti dia bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini?

"Aku sudah bilang kan, jangan menghindariku." Suara dingin yang menusuk indra pendengarannya membuat Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kelas. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, dia berusaha berdiri dan kabur dari ruangan ini tapi percuma, pintu kelas hanya ada satu dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah menutupnya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya di tengah ketakutan yang menyerangnya, "K-Kau masih bertanya?" Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sementara kedua _onyx _di hadapannya menyipit tak suka, "Siapa kau? KAU BUKAN SASUKE!"

**Plak **

Mendapat reaksi di luar dugaannya, Sakura seolah menahan napasnya setelah ditampar dengan sangat keras hingga pipinya memerah. Sampai kemarin, Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecilnya yang akan selalu melindunginya dari bahaya. Siapa yang telah seenaknya mengubah temannya yang berharga itu? Siapa? Sakura kembali menangis deras, dia menundukkan kepalanya enggan menatap wajah pria dingin di depannya.

"...terserah kau mau bilang apa..." Wanita cantik yang menjadi salah satu incaran di Konoha _high school _itu hanya memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Tangannya mencengkram seragam sekolah di depan dadanya. Hatinya sakit. Benci. Dia membenci pria bermata elang itu. Dia tak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah merebut semua hal berharga miliknya. Gara-gara Sasuke, kini Sakura tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup yang seharusnya masih bisa dia pertahankan.

Sementara itu Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursinya sendiri. Tapi bola mata _onyx _miliknya tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok wanita yang masih duduk di pojokan kelasnya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua bola mata obsidian miliknya semakin menajam bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meremas selembar kertas. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu tega menyakiti wanita itu.

Obsesi?

Entahlah. Sasuke merasa dirinya jauh lebih rendah dari sampah atau anjing sekalipun. Ini semua gara-gara laki-laki itu. Seandainya dia tidak ada di dunia ini, mungkin Sasuke akan merasa tenang-tenang saja. Seandainya dia tidak ada mungkin Sakura—

"_Sasuke-kun, aku menyukainya."_

Pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker itu merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dia memegang kepalanya saat secara tak sengaja pikirannya membawanya kembali ke dalam ingatan seminggu yang lalu.

"_Dia keren kan, Sasuke-kun? Aku suka sekali!" _

Rasa benci yang sempat terlupakan, kembali meledak-ledak di dalam dada Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Dia masih mengingat semuanya, bagaimana kedua bola mata _emerald _milik wanita itu bersinar ketika dia menceritakan tentang perasaannya atau bagaimana senyum tulus yang dikeluarkannya saat mengingat laki-laki itu.

Sampai waktu itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke selalu menyimpan dalam-dalam perasaan yang dia miliki pada teman sepermainannya sejak kecil. Keberadaannya yang selalu digilai wanita membuatnya tinggi hati karena mengira Haruno Sakura juga akan jatuh ke tangannya seperti para gadis yang lain—hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

Tapi sayang, perkiraannya salah. Setidaknya sampai seorang anak baru datang ke sekolahnya dua bulan yang lalu.

"_Aku suka, suka sekali padanya. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Ah Sasuke-kun, mungkinkah aku... jatuh cinta kepada Gaara-kun?"_

.

.

.

Sakura menggenggam hp miliknya dengan kencang. Pesan dari seseorang yang paling dia ingin hindari saat ini baru saja tiba. Hanya kata-kata singkat, "Datang ke kelas sekarang." Namun tetap saja masih memiliki aura yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"_Kau milikku. Selamanya akan menjadi milikku."_

Wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna seperti bunga kebanggan Jepang itu memegang kepalanya. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat hari dimana temannya itu berubah drastis. Hari dimana dia kehilangan semuanya. Tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya membulat mengingat kata-kata Uchiha bungsu itu dan dirinya segera membalikkan tubuh, berlari kencang menuju kelasnya yang sudah sepi sekarang karena seluruh murid sudah menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

"_Kau adalah milikku. Kau pelacurku. Kau hanya perlu melayaniku. Kau harus mengerti. Karena jika tidak, apa aku perlu—"_

"—_memberi tahu hal ini pada dunia?"_

**BRAK**

Sakura terengah saat untuk ke sekian kalinya dia datang ke kelas dengan berlari. Bola matanya bergetar ketakutan namun juga menyimpan tatapan kebencian saat di depannya berdiri seorang pria angkuh yang tengah menyandar pada tembok kelas. Uchiha Sasuke masih menatap keadaan di luar seolah dia masih belum menyadari kedatangan Sakura. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat wanita cantik itu tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

"...Kau lama." Ucap Sasuke sebelum dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang masih mengatur napasnya. Dengan tenang, pria itu melangkah mendekati pintu kelas dimana Sakura terpaku sekarang. Dalam gerakan yang lambat, pria berambut _raven _tersebut menutup pintu kelas dan menguncinya dengan kunci yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

Sakura tersentak begitu tangan Sasuke yang mengunci pintu itu langsung berpindah ke punggungnya dan mendorongnya hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Walau berusaha berontak, tangan Uchiha bungsu itu mendorongnya semakin kencang. Ditambah dengan lidah terampil yang memaksa masuk dan mengacak isi mulut Sakura, membuat wanita itu kesulitan bernapas.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah bersamaan dengan aksi berontaknya yang semakin berkurang. Kesempatan ini tentu tidak dilepaskan begitu saja, Sasuke melepas dasi _sailor moon _yang Sakura kenakan dan melemparnya sembarangan. Tangan Sakura berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke namun percuma, kini seluruh kancing seragamnya sudah terbuka. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa akhirnya wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu berhasil mendorong Sasuke mundur.

"Hen-Hentikan Sasuke-_kun... _ku-kumohon..." pintanya seraya menutup auratnya sebisa mungkin. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap air mata yang mengalir di pipi teman sepermainannya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Sakura di tengah isakannya.

Hening sesaat, Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Sasuke mendengus, "Jika kau menurut, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan seperti waktu itu," wanita bermarga Haruno itu terkejut, dia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, "akui saja, kau menikmatinya kan? Apa kau tidak sadar tubuhmu meminta padaku? Dasar pelacur." Lanjut Sasuke lagi, kini dengan seringaian angkuh di wajahnya.

"Sasu—"

Sakura merintih saat tangan Sasuke yang besar mencengkram kedua pipinya, "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," Uchiha bungsu itu semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya, "kau berpikir aku kejam? Silahkan. Aku memang kejam. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, kau jauh lebih kejam dariku." Sasuke berucap sinis lalu melepas cengkeramannya dengan kasar.

Sakura bisa merasakan kedua pipinya mengeras dan memerah. Wanita itu menyentuh pipinya dan menangis. Dia merasa begitu lemah, padahal dia bisa saja menghajar Sasuke. Namun, kenapa dia tidak bisa menyerangnya? Apa karena Sasuke adalah teman sepermainannya? Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi daripada itu, alasan yang Sakura inginkan saat ini adalah kenapa Sasuke tega melakukan ini semua.

"Akan lebih mudah kalau kau pingsan," sebelum Sakura sempat mengelak, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memegang kepalanya dan menjedukkannya pada tembok di sampingnya, "_Oyasuminasai..._"

—**DHUAK!**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang kehilangan kesadarannya dan terjatuh di atas pangkuannya. Pria yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun itu terdiam menatap wajah wanita yang juga seumur dengannya. Lama kemudian, Sasuke mengelus luka-luka yang baru saja dia taruh di atas wajah wanita tersebut. Meskipun penuh luka, tetap saja wajah cantik itu tidak tertutupi. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya.

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya saat ini telah melewati batas. Dan jika memang ada yang dinamakan hukuman, dia siap menerimanya. Degup jantungnya berdetak cepat, namun bukan detakan yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang melainkan detakan yang membuatnya semakin merasa ketakutan. Dia takut, semakin detakannya bertambah kencang maka dia akan semakin mencintai wanita ini dan dia akan semakin ketakutan jika wanita yang dicintainya menghilang.

Sasuke akan melakukan apapun asal Sakura berada di sisinya. Walau dia harus mengurung wanita itu seumur hidup di dalam penjaranya. Uchiha bungsu itu pun menangis dalam diam seraya mengencangkan pelukannya. Bukan. Ini bukan salahnya, ini salah Sakura yang tidak menyadari perasaannya lebih awal—begitu ucapnya berkali-kali di dalam hati. Karena bagaimana pun, laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu masih memiliki sifat egois yang begitu tinggi.

Mungkin karena alasan ini, Sasuke memperkosanya di malam itu. Seolah mendeklarasikan bahwa wanita cantik bernama Haruno Sakura adalah milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dia. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya selain dia. Tidak ada yang boleh mengekangnya selain dia. Hati pemilik bola mata obsidian itu kini sudah sepenuhnya buta.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin sekali membuat Sakura juga mencintainya sama seperti yang dia rasakan pada teman sejak kecilnya tersebut. Tapi jika hal itu tidak mungkin, baiklah.

Sekarang Uchiha Sasuke tidak peduli apa Haruno Sakura akan mencintai atau membencinya sekarang...

"Jangan tatap orang lain—"

...namun apabila dia bisa memilikinya...

"—cukup tatap aku seorang."

...maka itu cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau tahu?**

**Cinta itu selalu datang tanpa terduga**

**Datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya seperti angin**

**Karena itulah, cinta—**

**.**

**.**

—**tidak bisa dipaksa untuk datang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo minna-san~~ (=w=)v

Kalau kak Cyan gak ngasih challenge beginian mungkin saya sudah males-malesan bikin fic lagi. Ahahahay, makasih kakak~ #pelukpeluk #ditendang Pokoknya makasih ya kak :D sebenarnya saya maunya challenge fic gore tapi karena saya tahu kakak jauh lebih jago, jadi mending gak usah mwahahahahaha #dilempar

Lalu untuk para _readers, _fic ini sebagai ganti fic **Choose Me! **yang sebentar lagi akan tamat. Fic ini juga cuma terdiri dari 5 chapter yang paling sedikit dan paling banyak 10 chapter, Insya Allah gak akan lebih dari segitu. Tapi mungkin updatenya akan terhambat-hambat, mengingat saya juga masih harus menyelesaikan **Review and Art **dan **Black Side. **Jadi seperti biasa, mohon kesabarannya (_ _)

Seperti yang saya beri tahu di warning, HAMPIR seluruh chapter fic ini akan banyak adegan rape dengan kekerasan. Jadi lebih baik saya memberi tahu di awal karena bagi kalian yang tidak menyukai rape dengan kekerasan silahkan pergi. Saya tidak mau ada peraduan yang tidak perlu. Lalu genre fic ini adalah ANGST, jadi saya tidak akan menjamin kalau saya tidak akan menyiksa Sasuke atau Sakura di sini ufufufufu~ #dibakar

Maaf chapter awal ini hanya sedikit, sebab saya bingung mau nyeritain bagian mana lagi ._. Kalau bisa chapter selanjutnya akan panjang-panjang seperti fic-fic saya pada umumnya. Oh ya, kalau tidak salah saya pernah memberi tahu hal ini sebelumnya. Saya orang yang paling malas adu bacot, jadi jika ada flame tidak bermutu seperti celaan atau caci maki yang tidak ada hubungannya dalam kemajuan membuat fic, maka tanpa basa basi akan saya hapus.

Terserah kalian mau nyebut saya penakut atau apalah itu, saya tidak peduli. Toh yang penting saya tidak merasa. Lalu kalau ada suatu kesamaan fic ini dengan fic lain, silahkan beri tahu. Sebisa mungkin next chap akan saya ubah alurnya agar tidak sama :)

Karena tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi saya cuma mau bilang... boleh minta review? Arigato ne :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

"Haruno-_san..._"

Suara seseorang tepat di belakangnya membuat Haruno Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan mengambil buku. Wanita yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat dia ulurkan lalu menoleh ke belakangnya. Dimiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Ada apa, Sabaku-_san_?" tanya Sakura, tanpa menghilangkan senyum kakunya itu. Sabaku no Gaara sempat mengernyitkan alisnya heran melihat gerak-gerik wanita yang sempat menjadi pemandunya selama seminggu ketika pertama kali dia baru datang ke sekolah ini sebagai anak baru sebulan yang lalu. Tidak hanya senyum kaku, pelipis wanita itu juga mengalirkan setitik keringat dingin yang melewati pipi putih bersihnya.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Laki-laki berambut _dark red _tersebut melirik ke belakang tubuhnya—dimana rak-rak buku lain terletak. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali menatap kedua iris hijau _emerald _di depannya. Mencoba mengabaikan aura yang sedari tadi mengganggunya sejak dia masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan ini.

"Dimana rak buku-buku tentang sejarah?" tanya Gaara pada akhirnya dengan nada tenang seperti biasa. Sekali lagi senyum Sakura hilang dalam gerakan kaku. Wanita itu terlihat menoleh-noleh untuk mencari rak buku yang dimaksud Gaara sementara laki-laki itu sendiri terus melirik ke arah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan kali ini terlihat kedua mata Gaara semakin menyipit.

Suara Sakura yang sepertinya menemukan rak buku yang dimaksudnya membuat Gaara kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari belakang tubuhnya, "Itu di sana Sabaku-_san, _rak nomor sepuluh paling belakang," ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk rak tersebut dari kejauhan. Gaara melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sakura lalu mengangguk. Laki-laki beriris hijau susu tersebut tersenyum kecil menatap Sakura.

"_Arigato_."

Kata-kata Gaara langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Sakura. Dadanya pun berdebar begitu kencang dan rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sakura juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ah, betapa dia sangat menyukai laki-laki berambut _dark red _yang tampan itu...

Akan tetapi, ketika wanita itu tersadar akan sesuatu, dia langsung membuang mukanya. Dengan cepat, wanita itu mengambil buku di dekatnya untuk menutup kedua pipinya. Kedua bola matanya membulat dan semakin mengecil ketakutan.

Gaara tidak begitu melihat getaran ketakutan di tubuh wanita cantik tersebut. Dia masih terpaku dengan sesuatu di belakang sana yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan. Jika dilihat bagi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mungkin mereka tidak akan melihatnya. Karena dari arah pandang Gaara, yang ada hanyalah rak-rak buku yang berderet rapi dan teratur.

Tidak berniat untuk berlama-lama, Gaara langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan permisi. Langkahnya menggema di dalam perpustakaan yang memang selalu sepi di jam-jam istirahat dimana anak-anak cenderung lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kantin. Dan Gaara tidak akan heran jika seandainya memang hanya ada dia dan Sakura—yang suka membaca—di perpustakaan besar ini.

Tapi untuk sekarang, Gaara sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa yang ada di sini bukan hanya dirinya dengan Sakura.

Ada satu orang lagi.

Aura kebencian hebat yang sedari tadi mengganggunya memang bukanlah sekedar perasaannya saja. Tepat setelah laki-laki itu meninggalkan lorong tempat Sakura mencari buku, Gaara melihatnya di lorong yang berjarak dua rak dari tempat Sakura. Seorang laki-laki tampan berambut _raven _biru dongker tengah membuka buku seolah dia sedang membacanya. Kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya cukup menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki itu sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibacanya.

Gaara masih terdiam di posisinya yang berjarak kurang lebih dua meter dari laki-laki itu. Pria yang sepertinya memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengannya itu menutup buku yang dia baca dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam rak. Keheningan sesaat melanda kedua manusia itu ketika laki-laki yang diketahui Gaara sebagai teman semasa kecil Sakura tersebut memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana yang dia kenakan. Sampai akhirnya tubuh si bungsu Sabaku tersebut sempat menegang ketika _onyx _yang tajam itu melirik ke arahnya dari balik kacamata yang dia kenakan.

Tatapan tajamnya seakan-akan ingin membunuh laki-laki berambut merah tersebut dalam sekali gerakan. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan sempat terasa aura yang ingin sekali mencabik-cabik tubuh Gaara hingga bagian tubuhnya terpisah satu sama lain. Berbagai halusinasi mengerikan langsung menyerbu pikirannya tanpa ampun. Tanpa sadar Gaara memundurkan kakinya satu langkah. Degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keringat dingin pun mengalir dari pelipisnya walau sangat tipis. Laki-laki yang biasanya tenang itu kini terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

Seolah tidak mempedulikan reaksi sang murid baru, sang pria berambut _raven _meninggalkannya dengan berpindah tempat. Kedua bola hijau susu milik Gaara menatap punggung tegap laki-laki itu dari belakang. Dia memang tidak tahu apa yang membuat laki-laki beriris obsidian itu begitu membencinya bahkan sejak dia baru datang ke sekolah ini. Tapi yang jelas kebencian laki-laki berambut biru dongker tersebut tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Ini bukanlah kebencian biasa antar murid pada umumnya.

Kebencian tingkat tinggi... yang mampu membunuhnya kapan saja.

Gaara memicingkan matanya sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rak buku yang menjadi tujuannya ke perpustakaan ini. Dibisikkannya nama laki-laki tersebut yang baru saja dia ketahui beberapa hari yang lalu. Laki-laki yang tentu saja harus dia waspadai mulai dari sekarang. Gaara bersumpah, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menemukan alasan dari kebencian yang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Uchiha... Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLIND**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh," erangan tertahan wanita itu kembali terdengar. Cengkraman erat tangan Haruno Sakura pada rak kayu di sampingnya tidak membuat laki-laki di belakangnya merasa terganggu. Belum lagi kuku-kuku tangan kecil wanita tersebut yang mulai mencakar rak kayu tersebut hingga catnya terkelupas. Suaranya yang memekakan telinga akhirnya berhasil menghentikan gerakan tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap dingin tangan Sakura yang bergetar. Dengan satu tarikan, Uchiha bungsu itu memegang kedua tangan Sakura di depannya agar tidak lagi berpegangan pada barang-barang lain di sekitarnya. Lalu yang terpenting... wanita malang itu bisa terfokus pada sentuhannya.

Kedua tangan wanita berambut _soft pink _tersebut mulai berkeringat dan memerah setelah sebelumnya tangan-tangan itu menggeliyat berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan kanan Sasuke. Mulut Sakura terbuka, engahan napasnya terlihat melayang-layang di udara. Wajahnya memerah mendengar desahannya sendiri. Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan langit dan bumi, Sakura rela melakukan apa saja meskipun itu artinya harus menggigit meja asal suara menjijikkan itu tidak keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

Posisi mereka sekarang masih berada di perpustakaan. Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Gaara keluar, Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu asyik membaca buku yang dia temukan sehingga dia tidak bisa keluar bersama Gaara. Meskipun begitu, Sakura juga tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan Gaara yang keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana pun juga, laki-laki berambut _dark red _itu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini.

Dan kalaupun Sakura berhasil kabur dari Sasuke sekarang—

—itu tidak menjamin dia akan selamat di waktu berikutnya.

Kemana pun Sakura berlari, Sasuke pasti akan menemukannya. Seolah-olah tubuh mereka terhubung dengan rantai tak kasat mata. Di sekolah, di jalan, atau bahkan di rumah—sudah tidak ada lagi tempat tujuannya untuk melarikan diri. Wanita menyedihkan yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa alasan pastinya akan perubahan drastis Sasuke itu terus ketakutan dan menangis semakin keras, berharap seseorang siapapun itu dapat mendengar dan menolongnya.

...tapi sampai sekarang, belum ada yang datang—

—ah, atau malah tidak ada yang akan datang?

Gigitan Sasuke pada lehernya membuat Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Dari ujung matanya, Sakura bisa melihat darah mengalir dari leher menuju bahu kecilnya. Air mata kembali menggenang, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi... kenapa murid baru itu bisa datang ke perpustakaan?" tanpa mempedulikan aliran air mata yang mulai jatuh dari pipi teman sejak kecilnya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Tidak mungkin kau yang memanggilnya, kan?"

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya sebaik mungkin lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tidak... Sasuke—ah! A-Aku... tidak memanggilnya..." remasan Sasuke pada dadanya yang semakin kencang membuat tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "...sungguh... percayalah." Bisiknya.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak langsung percaya. Laki-laki kejam itu sudah terlanjur menutup hatinya untuk mempercayai wanita yang dicintainya seperti dulu. Gerakan tangannya mulai membuka kancing-kancing seragam yang dikenakan Sakura, "Baiklah," bisiknya di telinga sensitif wanita yang memiliki nama serupa dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut, "mungkin kau bisa berbohong untuk pertanyaan tadi, sekarang bagaimana kalau begini..." nada rendah Sasuke yang ditekankan membuat Sakura membuka setengah matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah setelah dia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan belati yang menusuk dada Sakura begitu dalam. Jika wanita tersebut mau menjawab dengan jujur, sudah bisa dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, tanpa perlu dia menjawab bohong pun, Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti tahu jawabannya. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Jujur?

Bohong?

"I-Itu karena..." Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Dia mulai mengisak menahan tangis membayangkan siksaan Sasuke yang akan datang setelah ini, "...aku senang mendengarnya... Sasuke-_kun,_" akhirnya jawaban jujur yang keluar dari balik bibir tipis wanita itu.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura benar-benar menjawab jujur pertanyaan itu—walau dia memang menuntutnya. Sakit. Dadanya terasa seperti dikoyak-koyak dengan benda yang sangat tajam. Seolah kehilangan kendali, Uchiha bungsu itu membuka paksa kancing-kancing Sakura yang tersisa membuat wanita tersebut kaget dan nyaris berteriak jika Sasuke tidak langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Di balik tangan Sasuke, mulut Sakura mengerang semakin keras dan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk kembali memberontak. Rabaan tangan laki-laki itu semakin menggila dan kasar membuat wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut sesekali merintih. Air mata yang mengenai tangan Sasuke pun sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi, terus dan terus pria berambut _raven _itu mengelus setiap titik yang sudah dihafalnya bisa membuat tubuh wanita di dekapannya ini bergetar menahan nikmat yang seharusnya.

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tangan Sasuke kini beralih menyibak roknya dan mengelus apa yang ada di baliknya. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekeras yang ia bisa. Sementara Sasuke menggigit dan menjilat telinga Sakura, tangan pria itu mulai berani menyelip ke balik celana dalamnya.

"Mmmph! Mmph! Ngh! Nggggrrrh!" kedua jari Sasuke yang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam lubang yang sensitif itu membuat Sakura menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara. Secara tak sadar, gerakan itu justru memudahkan pria beriris _onyx _tersebut untuk melakukan aksinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya semakin erat ketika tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh saat Sasuke menggerakkan kedua jari itu. Sedangkan di sisi lain, seringai licik laki-laki berambut biru donker itu terlihat semakin jelas.

Tubuh wanita bermarga Haruno itu akhirnya menegang saat hasrat yang sedari tadi ditahannya mati-matian kini keluar juga. Sasuke menarik kembali kedua tangannya yang menahan Sakura hingga tubuh wanita malang itu perlahan tapi pasti merosot dari posisi sebelumnya. Pria buta tersebut menatap Sakura yang terengah dengan tatapan dingin sebelum dia menunduk dan berbisik di telinga wanita yang diklaim sebagai miliknya seorang.

"Dasar munafik."

Tanpa mempedulikan isakan Sakura yang semakin mengeras dan menggema di perpustakaan yang sepi ini, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan dengan nada bicaranya yang begitu dingin.

"Kau bilang kau menyukai anak baru itu, lalu kenapa—"

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di hatinya yang semakin menganga, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Yang bisa dia dengar sekarang hanyalah nada Sasuke yang dingin dan seolah tidak peduli.

"—tubuhmu menikmati sentuhanku?"

Sayangnya... dia tidak bisa mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang menahan perih meskipun hanya sekilas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"—_My father ever said, [I will live forever in your heart, as long as you remember me, my son.] That's why I won't forget him no matter what happen._"

Pelajaran bahasa Inggris sekaligus merupakan pelajaran terakhir di hari ini berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasa. Sabaku no Gaara yang kebetulan mendapat giliran membaca cerita, berdiri dari kursinya sementara anak-anak yang lain memperhatikannya. Beberapa di antara mereka—terutama kalangan perempuan, tak terkecuali Sakura—memandang kagum ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Sakura berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak melihat ke arah Gaara lagi. Namun rasa penasarannya yang jauh lebih kuat dari apapun selalu berhasil merubuhkan pertahanannya. Bahkan sekarang wanita itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang berbinar dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah. Senyum kecil terbentuk di balik kedua tangannya—yang memang sengaja menutup setengah wajahnya.

Kau tahu?

Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan wanita yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Ketika Gaara kembali duduk di kursinya, seisi kelas langsung bertepuk tangan. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya menunduk singkat dan tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda terima kasih. Tak ada yang menyadarinya saat kedua bola mata hijau susu miliknya melirik pada seorang pria yang berambut _raven _yang duduk di ujung belakang kanan kelas.

Sasuke tidak balas melihatnya. Perhatian laki-laki itu justru telah tersita pada ujung kiri belakang kelas, dengan kata lain berlawanan dengan posisi duduknya. Gaara terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya dia yang duduk di tengah kelas itu berputar dan melirik pada seseorang yang menyita perhatian Uchiha bungsu itu.

Tidak seperti Sasuke, Sakura ternyata memang tengah memperhatikannya. Wanita itu langsung salah tingkah ketika laki-laki yang tidak memiliki alis itu menangkap basah dirinya. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela di sampingnya. Melihat gerak-geriknya, sepertinya Gaara mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita berambut _soft pink _itu kepadanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tubuh Gaara menegang. Sabaku bungsu itu tidak mungkin melupakan aura membunuh yang dia rasakan saat di perpustakaan sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, laki-laki berambut merah tersebut menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Seperti dugaannya, pria dingin itu sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Sama seperti saat di perpustakaan, Gaara membalas tajam tatapan Sasuke. Mendapat tantangan secara langsung seperti itu membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergeming. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas meja dan bergetar. Seolah mereka saling berbicara lewat telepati satu sama lain. Memberi tantangan yang jauh lebih berbahaya secara tidak langsung.

Keduanya kembali pada posisi masing-masing ketika suara guru memanggil Gaara. Walau pelajaran sudah kembali berlanjut, laki-laki berambut merah tersebut tetap tidak bisa menampik rasa keingin tahuan yang besar akan alasan Uchiha bungsu itu begitu membencinya. Ayolah, tidak ada manusia yang membenci tanpa alasan kan?

Di lain tempat, Sakura menatap pemandangan di luar jendelanya dengan tatapan sedih. Mendadak kepalanya terasa menekan hingga wanita itu reflek memijatnya. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke selalu menyerangnya setiap dia melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan Gaara. Dan lagi setelah sebulan yang lalu—saat Sakura memberi tahu perasaannya untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke berubah drastis seperti menjaga jarak dengannya.

Ketika Sakura mencoba bertanya dengannya atas perubahan teman sejak kecilnya itu, wanita malang tersebut justru berakhir dengan kehilangan harga dirinya yang telah dia jaga selama bertahun-tahun.

Begitu ingatan yang mengerikan itu kembali menyerang kepalanya, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerang. Kenapa dia harus teringat lagi? Ini adalah ingatan yang paling ingin dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menunduk di baliknya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, saat bayangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak kecil telah bersamanya itu memenuhi pikirannya.

**TEEET TEEEET**

Bunyi bel pulang membuat anak-anak langsung berteriak seketika. Guru bahasa inggris di depan menunduk sekilas sebelum dia keluar dari kelas yang mulai bising itu. Kelas perlahan-lahan terlihat semakin sepi hingga tersisa tiga orang di dalam kelas. Sakura masih dalam posisi sebelumnya sedangkan Sasuke mulai selesai membereskan tasnya. Suara derit kursi yang digeser Gaara menggema di dalam kelas. Laki-laki berambut merah itu melirik sesaat sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkan kedua insan tersebut.

Setelah memastikan Gaara tidak akan kembali ke dalam kelas, Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sesuai dugaannya, Sakura jatuh tertidur. Sempat tersirat keinginan untuk membangunkannya. Namun ketika tangan Sasuke menyibakkan rambut _soft pink _yang menutupi wajah cantik wanita itu, tubuh Uchiha bungsu tersebut langsung menegang.

Jejak air mata tadi masih belum hilang. Dalam gerakan pelan, Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya. Jika dia masih Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu, laki-laki itu tak akan segan membangunkannya pelan dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang tersisa dengan tangannya sendiri. Pria berambut _raven _tersebut akhirnya berdiri diam di samping wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu.

Kedua bola mata obsidian miliknya menatap Haruno Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Mulutnya sempat terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun itu pun tertahan dan akhirnya dia menutup kembali mulutnya. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya menggenggam erat lengan ransel di bahunya. Beberapa detik berjalan sampai akhirnya adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Kadang, Sasuke merasa dia tidak pantas memiliki wanita itu.

...namun, kadang juga dia merasa hanya dia seorang yang boleh memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya. Hanya dia. Bukan orang lain.

Seiring dengan langkahnya berjalan menuju ke luar kelas. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, di dalam mimpinya, Sakura melihat kembali semua yang telah mereka alami sebelum kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**We can lie to other people**_

**.**

_**But we can't lie to our own heart**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks for :**_

_**Agnes BigBang, **__Yuuki Aika UchiHa,__** feri redbeat, **__Obsinyx Virderald, __**CupCake 143, **__akaba, __**Karasu Uchiha, **__Fujimoto Michi 'Blue, __**Ruki-Meow, **__Chii234chocoholic (2x), __**Males Log-in, **__Me, __**A-tan, **__mysticahime, __**Kikyo Fujikazu, **__Kakkoii-chan, __**gieyoungkyu, **__anon, __**Uchiharuno phoreperr (2x), **__Yuka Kiryuu, __**Nolarious, **__Naomi Kanzaki, __**NAGI-CHAN, **__ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari, __**HanRieRye, **__bian, __**Ruru Aika, **__Sung Rae Ki, __**Aika Namikaze, **__Sakamoto Suwabe, __**Igin, **__kahoko_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :)**

Maaf ya, di sini cuma ada _slight lime _itu juga biasa saja. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi nggak ada niat nulis _fic, gomen ne _D: kalau _feel _kurang kerasa juga maaf, bener deh kalau _mood _saya udah jelek banget jadi mempengaruhi _fic-fic _yang saya buat. Maaaaaf, doakan semoga saya sembuh dari penyakit malas ini aaaaargh Dx #plak

Bagi yang masih menunggu _fic _ini saya ucapkan terima kasih ya :D oh ya di _next chapter _bakal menceritakan tentang masa lalu Sakura dengan Sasuke. Mungkin juga akan ada _slight _Gaara dan Sasuke berargumentasi. Dan sesuai janji, _fic _ini tidak akan lebih dari sepuluh _chapter _jadi tenang saja :3

Oke, untuk yang terakhir, _mind to review please? _8)


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kita janji akan terus bersama ya, Sasuke-kun!"_

.

Lagi. Suara gadis kecil yang masih berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu menggema di kepala Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut mencuat itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan ransel di bahunya semakin erat. Meskipun ekspresinya terlihat datar, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, akan terlihat kedua alisnya itu sempat berkedut. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

.

"_Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Sasuke-kun! Kami-sama pasti mentakdirkan kita untuk bersama, iya kan?"_

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Sasuke mendengar kata-kata polos itu dari seorang gadis yang memang merupakan teman sedari kecilnya—bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum itu. Mengingat kedua orang tua mereka sendiri dulunya adalah teman dekat semasa SMA hingga sekarang. Sasuke tidak bodoh, tentu saja dia tahu. Semua kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan gadis tersebut semasa kecil mereka, tak lebih dari sekedar perkataan polos tak beralasan dan tidak didasari janji kuat apapun yang memang cenderung diucapkan oleh anak-anak seumuran mereka waktu itu.

.

"_Mungkin saat kita sudah besar nanti, kita akan memiliki teman yang banyak, jadi kita tidak bisa terus berdua seperti sekarang. Tapi siapa peduli? Tenang! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan ada selalu di sisimu, Sasuke-kun!"_

.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, rasanya kejam. Entah Sasuke atau dia yang terlalu polos dan lugu. Waktu mereka kecil, tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi dalam sepuluh tahun mendatang atau bahkan lebih. Siapa juga yang bisa memastikan jika perasaan mereka akan terus sama sejak lahir?

Takdir itu kejam. Sungguh.

.

"_Oh iya! Satu lagi! Aku tahu satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan cukup dengan berdua saja! Hanya aku dan kau, Sasuke-kun!"_

.

Bisa jadi jika perasaan mereka berdua berubah. Namun... bisa juga hanya salah satunya. Seperti sekarang. Sasuke tahu, gadis yang sudah dia jadikan sebagai wanita tanpa seizin wanita yang bersangkutan itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang bisa dibilang khusus hanya untuknya. Baik dari perilaku, tatapan, maupun caranya berbicara. Semua masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Dan lagi, dilihat bagaimana sikapnya sekarang, bisa dipastikan Sakura tidak ingat semua kata-kata yang pernah dia ucapkan pada Sasuke sewaktu mereka kecil.

Tapi itu hal yang wajar, bukan?

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya semakin keras. Kedua matanya dia pejamkan erat. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang kembali datang menyerangnya. Benar, ini salahnya. Bukan salah wanita bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut. Bukan pula salah laki-laki berambut merah yang baru datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka sebulan yang lalu.

Harusnya... Harusnya Sasuke bisa menahan perasaannya. Harusnya Uchiha bungsu itu bisa menghilangkan perasaannya. Semua akan jauh lebih baik jika mereka kembali seperti dulu. Tidak ada perasaan khusus, cukup menjadi teman saja. Ya, dengan itu mereka pasti akan bahagia. Selamanya.

Perasaan yang dinamakan 'cinta' itu tidak boleh ada!

.

"_Hal itu adalah—"_

.

...Namun, percuma saja. Karena Uchiha Sasuke sudah terlanjur jatuh—

.

"—_kita berdua bisa menikah dan memiliki anak! Kalau sudah memiliki anak, kita akan terikat selamanya! Kata kaachan, jika kita sudah terikat maka tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita!"_

.

—ke dalam jurang kegelapan bernama 'cinta' yang telah membutakan mata hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLIND**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduh aduh sakit..."

Rintihan anak-anak badung berumur sekitar tujuh sampai delapan tahunan itu terdengar dari salah satu lapangan yang sering dijadikan tempat bermain. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan tidak seperti biasanya lapangan tersebut masih sepi—hanya ada beberapa anak kecil di sana.

Lima anak yang tadi baru saja merintih kini mulai mencoba bangkit dari posisinya masing-masing. Salah satu di antara mereka berdiri dan menatap penuh dendam pada seorang anak yang berhasil membuatnya dan teman-temannya menjadi berantakan begini. Laki-laki kecil dengan sikapnya yang arogan, hanya berbicara seperlunya saja, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana di sampingnya. Iris _onyx _miliknya masih menatap tajam kelima anak di depannya.

"Kau... Lihat saja! Kami akan melaporkan kau ke orang tua kami!" berang salah satu dari lima anak yang babak belur tersebut seraya menunjuk tangannya tepat di depan muka Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya mendengus. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, membuat mereka kembali menambahkan, "Kami serius! Awas saja kau nanti!"

Sasuke kecil malah semakin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap anak-anak yang baru saja dihajarnya tadi dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula kalian juga yang salah karena sudah berani mengganggu temanku." Balas Sasuke dengan nadanya yang dingin. Kelima anak tadi tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya mereka menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sasuke.

"Awas kau! Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak mereka seraya berlari menjauh. Sasuke menatap malas kawanan tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka menghilang di balik bukit. Sekitar satu menit setelah Sasuke memastikan mereka tidak akan kembali lagi, laki-laki kecil itu menarik lalu membuang napasnya. Tak lama kemudian, cengkeraman kecil seseorang di bahunya membuatnya menoleh.

"Me-Mereka sudah pergi, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Haruno Sakura pelan. Tangannya bergetar hebat, begitu pula tubuhnya. Sasuke menatap iris hijau _emerald _Sakura dari balik bahu kecilnya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menangis kapan saja. Melihat ekspresi tersebut, Sasuke hanya menghela napas pelan lalu membalik tubuhnya sehingga sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu memegang kedua bahu teman sepermainannya. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada keluarganya sendiri, lalu pada Sakura dan keluarganya, "_Daijoubu,_" ucapnya singkat. Kali ini dia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit, "semua baik-baik saja. Karena apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi Sakura." Lanjutnya.

Sakura kecil menatap Sasuke dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat. Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum lebar. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyeka air matanya sendiri hingga meninggalkan jejak di kedua pipi _chubby _miliknya. Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Iya!" Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat itu sampai Sakura kembali berkata, "Apapun yang terjadi aku juga akan selalu berada di samping Sasuke-_kun!_"

Uchiha bungsu tersebut sempat kehilangan senyumnya. Namun itu tak lama, dengan cepat dia kembali tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil. Sasuke berbalik kembali, "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya singkat lalu berjalan di depan teman sepermainannya. Sakura mengangguk lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya kemudian berlari kecil, menyusul hingga gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu berjalan di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

Kedua insan yang masih kecil itu berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka yang kebetulan berdampingan. Sakura bercerita banyak pada Sasuke baik tentang _kaachan _atau _touchan_-nya, makan malam hari ini, dan berbagai hal lain yang tidak jauh dalam batas perbincangan sesama anak kecil di bawah umur seperti mereka. Laki-laki kecil yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka berbicara banyak itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan atau gelengan untuk merespon temannya. Meskipun sesekali Sasuke juga membalas dengan kata 'Hn' dan tertawa kecil.

Hingga mereka sampai dalam belokan terakhir menuju gang rumah mereka...

"Grrr... GUK GUK GUK GUK!"

Gonggongan seekor anjing besar menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja berbelok. Secara reflek, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda agar Sakura berpindah ke belakang tubuhnya. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Sakura yang kaget juga spontan memegang tangan Sasuke yang terangkat.

Anjing itu menyalak semakin kencang dan menatap Sasuke yang seolah menantangnya semakin galak. Walaupun terlihat berani, sebenarnya Sasuke kecil juga takut. Kakinya bergetar ingin secepatnya lari dari sini. Tapi...

...apapun yang terjadi, dia harus melindungi Sakura!

Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain, "Sakura, lari! Aku akan menahan anjing ini. Kau panggil saja Itachi-_niichan _ke sini!" teriak Sasuke. Sakura tersentak dan menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Nanti Sasuke-_kun—_"

"CEPAT PERGI!" bentakan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. Bibir gadis kecil itu bergetar dan kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca seperti sebelumnya. Sakura sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin pergi dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke yang sedang marah jauh lebih mengerikan. Lagipula Sakura cukup sadar, jika dia tetap berada di sini, dia hanya akan menjadi pengganggu. Anjing sebesar itu tidak akan bisa mereka hadapi walaupun mereka berdua. Harus ada minimal satu orang dewasa.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sekaligus menahan mati-matian kedua air matanya agar tidak turun, "Kau harus berjanji tidak akan terluka, Sasuke-_kun!_" anggukan Sasuke setelahnya membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil dan langsung berlari melewati anjing tersebut. Anjing itu sendiri kembali menggonggong semakin keras dan mencoba mengejar Sakura sampai sebuah batu berukuran sedang mengenai kepalanya. Anjing berwarna hitam tersebut menggeram marah dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke kecil.

"Lawanmu itu aku, anjing jelek!"

Sementara itu, gadis kecil bermarga Haruno itu berlari semakin cepat. Dia sempat hampir terjatuh beberapa kali, namun hal itu tidak menghalangi niatnya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh lemah lagi, atau Sasuke akan terus terluka karenanya. Seiring dengan langkahnya, Sakura bisa merasakan air matanya terbawa angin yang berlawanan arah dengan tujuannya.

Sakura tidak bodoh. Tentu saja dia tahu, walau Sasuke berjanji tidak akan terluka, pasti laki-laki kecil itu tetap akan melanggarnya—entah bagaimana. Selalu saja seperti itu.

Semuanya berjalan seperti yang ditakutkan Sakura sebelumnya. Setelah anak tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut berhasil memanggil Uchiha sulung dan kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu berhasil mengusir anjing, Sasuke kecil yang pingsan dibawa ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura melihat Itachi—si Uchiha sulung—meletakkan tubuh adik kesayangannya di atas kasur. Mungkin karena kelelahan, teman sepermainan Sakura itu pun tertidur nyenyak. Perempuan kecil tersebut hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Itachi yang mengelap wajah Sasuke dan melilitkan perban pada tangannya.

Begitu selesai, Itachi pun meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar Sasuke. Sakura mencengkram rok kecil yang dia kenakan, tubuhnya bergetar. Seandainya saja... dia tidak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, apakah hasilnya akan tetap sama? Apakah temannya itu akan tetap terluka?—begitulah pertanyaan yang terus muncul di kepalanya berulang-ulang.

Sakura akan menangis lagi jika seandainya tidak ada suara erangan yang berasal dari kasur Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu menatap kelopak mata Sasuke yang perlahan tapi pasti terbuka dengan panik, "Sa...kura?" bisik laki-laki kecil tersebut begitu dia terbangun dan bisa melihat temannya dengan jelas.

Pelukan Sakura yang tiba-tiba setelahnya membuat Sasuke kaget dan membuka kelopak matanya sepenuhnya. Sakura menangis begitu keras kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sasuke, "_Gomen... Gomen ne... _Sasuke-_kun..._" bisiknya berkali-kali. Kini air matanya menetes dari dagunya dan membasahi baju di bawahnya. Isakannya semakin keras hingga menggema di dalam kamar Sasuke berbentuk persegi panjang ini.

Benar.

Kejadian ini hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kejadian dimana Sasuke terus terluka demi melindungi gadis yang bernama seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian...**

"Sasuke-_kun! _Ayo pulang!"

Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas XI SMA itu menoleh setelah membereskan isi tasnya. Pemuda beriris _onyx _tersebut menatap datar teman sedari kecilnya itu sebelum bertanya singkat, "Kau tidak latihan bela diri hari ini?"

Haruno Sakura yang juga berstatus sama dengan Uchiha bungsu itu tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Untuk minggu ini, latihanku diubah jadi besok. Guy-_sensei _sedang ada keperluan," setelah berkata demikian, mendadak ekspresi Sakura berubah dan tertawa aneh, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "hmm, kenapa Sasu-_chan _bertanya seperti itu? Sudah kuduga, kau kangen pulang bersamaku kan? Ayo ngaku! Hahahaha!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Teman perempuannya yang satu ini sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun Sasuke sendiri sekarang berubah menjadi lebih datar dan kaku dari sebelumnya. Entahlah, mungkin sejak adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sendiri semakin terkenal di kalangan anak-anak perempuan. Tawa Sakura yang terdengar puas berubah menjadi rintihan kesakitan ketika Sasuke memukul dahinya sekali dengan kepalan tangan—walau tidak keras.

Setelah memukul dahi Sakura, Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kembali ke dalam saku celana di samping kanan kirinya, "Bodoh. Ayo pulang." Ujarnya datar dan seperti biasa, dia berjalan lebih dulu di depan Sakura yang masih terpaku dan mengusap dahinya sendiri.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, "Sembarangan! Siapa yang bodoh?—Ah hei! Tunggu, Sasuke -_kun!_" teriak Sakura seraya buru-buru mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kelas mereka. Gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke sebelum mereka menuruni tangga.

Sesuai dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya, begitu mereka berjalan berdampingan, Sakura langsung memulai sesi ceramahnya. Sasuke yang memang sudah terbiasa hanya menatap lurus ke depannya dengan malas. Percuma juga jika dia menyangkal, yang ada ceramah Sakura malah bertambah semakin panjang. Tidak mendapat respon apapun—kecuali Sasuke yang menguap beberapa kali—membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan menghadap depannya seraya menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut membuka mulutnya—"Kau berubah ya, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Hn?" Sasuke tidak menoleh. Hanya kedua pupil matanya yang bergerak melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya. Akhirnya mendapat respon juga, gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu langsung berlari ke depan teman sepermainannya membuat laki-laki itu juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau itu jadi lebih datar, kaku, dan membosankan!" mendengar kata 'membosankan' membuat alis Sasuke berkedut menahan amarah. Sakura kembali melanjutkan, "Ayo dong, mana Sasuke-_kun _yang dulu? Ayo senyum~" kedua tangan Sakura tiba-tiba menarik pipi Sasuke membentuk senyuman aneh, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu mendelik kaget.

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali!" Sakura tertawa dengan sangat puas, tepat setelah Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi laki-laki itu dengan kesal. Sasuke menghela napas melihat Sakura yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis tersebut.

Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya berubah, tapi Sakura tetap mengalami perubahan. Dalam hal ini, menurut Sasuke perubahan yang paling tampak dari gadis itu adalah kekuatannya baik fisik maupun mental. Sakura bukan lagi gadis kecil cengeng yang harus dia lindungi setiap saat seperti dulu. Jujur saja, ada sisi lain dari dalam Sasuke yang kecewa dengan perubahan itu namun tentu saja sisi lainnya berkata sebaliknya.

Sakura masih tertawa walau mulai mereda sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke terdiam melihat itu sampai—"Haha... sudah lama sekali tidak begini ya Sasuke-_kun..._"—gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan memiringkan kepalanya, "habis... aku semakin sibuk latihan bela diri dan berorganisasi di sekolah. Sementara kau juga mulai sibuk latihan basket karena sebentar lagi pertandingan, belum lagi kalau kau harus jadi murid pertukaran pelajar dari sekolah kita." Sakura menghela napasnya lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar. Jadi jenius juga ada batasnya, Uchiha-_sama._" Gerutu gadis itu setelahnya. Mendengarnya, membuat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali aku bukan jenius, kebetulan saja aku jago di bidang itu—" laki-laki berambut biru dongker tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai licik. Sakura mendelik melihat ekspresi arogan Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, "—atau malah justru kau sendiri yang terlalu bodoh, Haruno-_sama._" Lanjutnya.

"Enak saja!" kali ini Sasuke harus menerima pukulan Sakura pada lengannya. Tindakan itu hanya direspon sang Uchiha bungsu dengan tawa kecil sebelum akhirnya lagi-lagi pemuda itu meninggalkan temannya yang masih marah-marah di belakangnya, "Heeei! Aku masih belum selesai bicara!" seru Sakura sembari berlari lagi.

"Kau bisa bicara sambil berjalan." Balas Sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit pun dan masih tetap melangkah. Sakura mendengus keras. Benar-benar. Teman laki-lakinya yang satu ini semakin menyebalkan saja dari hari ke hari!

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah mereka dan Sakura masih mengomel di belakang Sasuke, jadi sayang sekali... dia tidak sempat melihat senyum tipis yang disunggingkan laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut. Mungkin Sasuke enggan mengakuinya, tapi dia cukup sadar bahwa dia sendiri merindukan keadaan ini. Dimana dia dan Sakura tertawa bersama seperti sekarang—sama seperti dulu.

Ah... seandainya semua terus berjalan seperti ini.

Hentikan waktu. Tak perlu pikirkan masa depan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Semua manusia akan menyadari perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya ketika orang yang selalu berada di dekat mereka mulai pergi atau menghilang secara perlahan tapi pasti.

Jika Uchiha Sasuke menyadari perasaannya lebih cepat... apa yang akan terjadi?

Hari ini masuk pagi seperti biasa. Sakura dan Sasuke yang memang selalu datang dan pulang bersama sekarang sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Sakura memilih bergabung dengan teman-teman perempuannya pada deretan kursi di depan sementara Sasuke lebih memilih membaca _novel _yang baru dia pinjam dari perpustakaan kemarin di tempat duduknya sendiri. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman sedari kecil, sehingga tidak akan ada yang heran jika melihat mereka memang sering bersama dan sangat akrab.

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan sisi kanan tubuhnya menyandar pada tembok di sampingnya. Tangan kiri Uchiha bungsu tersebut bertugas membalikkan lembar demi lembar kertas _novel _di atas mejanya. Sasuke menguap bosan. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat sekolah hari ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang murid.

Suara bel berbunyi membuat kawanan Sakura bubar, begitu pula yang lain. Sasuke sendiri menutup buku _novel_-nya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu mengambil buku untuk mata pelajaran pertama hari ini lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Sasuke membuka-buka isi buku itu secara asal sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap depan begitu didengarnya suara langkah guru yang memasuki kelas.

Tapi guru itu tidak sendiri.

Ada laki-laki berambut merah di sampingnya. Laki-laki yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya.

Alis Uchiha bungsu itu mengernyit dalam. Siapa dia? Pemuda dengan _tatto _kanji _ai _di dahinya, lingkar hitam di kedua matanya, iris hijau susu yang dimilikinya... terasa aneh. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan salah satu tangannya mengepal. Firasatnya tidak enak. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima keberadaan pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan memperkenalkan diri itu sebagai anak baru di kelasnya.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja...

...mungkin.

"Sabaku no Gaara _desu. Yoroshiku._" Suaranya menggema di dalam kelas yang hening karena perhatian seluruh siswa tertuju padanya. Beberapa siswi saling berbisik satu sama lain sementara para siswa menatapnya penasaran. Setelah berkata singkat untuk pengenalan, Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

Menuruti perintah guru, Gaara duduk pada tempat duduknya di tengah kelas. Posisi yang cukup strategis untuk murid baru yang butuh adaptasi sepertinya. Guru mulai memberikan pengajarannya, namun itu tidak menghalangi niat beberapa anak untuk mengajak Gaara berkenalan.

Sasuke hanya menatap bosan pada beberapa siswi yang mulai terlihat mencoba mencari perhatian laki-laki berambut merah darah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku. Tapi sebelum itu, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat teman sepermainannya sedari kecil yang duduk berseberangan dari posisinya.

Tatapan yang aneh.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura yang seolah terpaku dengan arah pandangannya. Begitu Sasuke melihat arah pandang Sakura, ternyata mengarah pada sang murid baru yang tengah tersenyum tipis untuk merespon pembicaraan anak-anak di sekitarnya. Awalnya Uchiha bungsu itu merasa ganjal—tapi toh pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Memang kenapa kalau teman perempuannya itu melihat laki-laki lain? Biasanya juga Sasuke tidak peduli jika Sakura berinteraksi dengan laki-laki selain dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, sebenarnya dari awal... Sasuke sudah berusaha menghindar dari firasat buruk yang terus menyelimuti tubuhnya sejak kedatangan murid baru bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu.

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu, namun tidak ada perubahan nyata yang terlihat. Hanya saja... nama Sabaku no Gaara semakin melambung di SMA Konoha. Seolah menjadi pilihan kedua setelah Uchiha Sasuke bagi para gadis di sekolah ini. Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, toh dari awal juga dia memang tidak pernah peduli jika dia tenar atau tidak.

Sasuke sedang meminum air mineral dari dalam botol yang baru saja dibelinya tadi saat istirahat. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya dengan satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku. Setelah menelan habis air di dalam mulutnya, Sasuke akan kembali meminum air dari botolnya jika seseorang tidak menepuk bahunya dengan keras, "Sasuke-_kun!_"

Antara kaget dan sudah terbiasa, pemuda beriris _onyx _tersebut menghela napas lalu menoleh, "Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya sebal.

"Kau dingin sekali sih, mentang-mentang kita sudah tidak berbicara lagi selama seminggu," ucap Sakura seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Memang sih, sebentar lagi akan ada festival sekaligus pertandingan antar olahraga. Basket dan bela diri hanyalah sebagian dari semua klub olahraga yang sedang menambah waktu latihannya. Wajar kalau mereka sibuk, "haloo, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Hn." Jeda sebentar, Sasuke meminum airnya kembali dari dalam botol. Setelah itu dia menutup botol tersebut dan menatap iris hijau _emerald _temannya, "Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu yang cempreng itu." Ketus Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga muncul kerutan empat siku-siku di dahi Sakura. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

"KA—"

"Haruno-_san._" Suara yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Sakura membuat kedua insan itu menoleh. Ah, Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke hanya menatap Gaara dengan tatapan datar. Setidaknya sampai dia menoleh dan tersentak melihat Sakura.

Tatapan itu lagi...

...kenapa?

Tidak hanya Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang penuh damba seperti saat murid baru itu datang untuk pertama kalinya seminggu lalu, bahkan kali ini semburat merah memenuhi wajah gadis tersebut. Aneh. Ini aneh. Ada perasaan terusik yang menyelimuti Sasuke. Namun, laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menepis semuanya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Gaara yang tadi memanggil Sakura langsung terdiam begitu melihat Sasuke berdiri di samping gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna seperti _bubble gum _itu sejak awal. Terlebih lagi tatapan tajam pemuda itu padanya. Apa dia kekasih Sakura? Merasa salah tempat, Gaara buru-buru menambahkan, "Ah tidak, mungkin lain kali saja Haruno-_san..._"

"A—_iie!_" teriakan Sakura yang spontan membuat Gaara maupun Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis yang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun itu seolah terkesiap ketika iris hijau susu milik pemuda di depannya menatapnya begitu dalam. Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Bukan. Bukan karena takut. Tapi... entahlah, ada suatu rasa yang tidak bisa dia deskripsikan dengan baik.

Sakura menelan ludah, dia menunduk sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Anu... jika ada yang mau kau katakan... katakan saja sekarang..." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya semakin tajam. Apalagi ketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan semburat merah yang jauh lebih pekat dari sebelumnya, "ma-maksudku, aku sedang sibuk latihan bela diri jadi kalau tidak sekarang... kemungkinan besar kau akan susah menemuiku." Lanjut Sakura cepat.

Pemuda yang memiliki lingkar hitam di kedua matanya itu terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah," ucapnya lalu memberikan buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Sakura, "kita sekelompok di pelajaran seni. Minggu depan kita praktek, kau tidak bisa datang saat kerja kelompok kemarin jadi kau pelajari saja yang ada di buku itu. Di dalamnya sudah kurangkum sebagai hasil rapat kerja kelompok kita." Jelas Gaara.

"_Aa, sou..._" Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu menerima buku yang dijulurkan Gaara padanya, "_Arigato._" Ucap Sakura lagi. Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke atau bukan, tapi kedua iris hijau _emerald _Sakura sempat terlihat berbinar ketika menatap murid baru itu. Gaara hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sebagai balasan. Kembali meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

Kali ini perhatian Sasuke kembali teralih pada Sakura yang menatap buku pemberian Gaara. Sungguh. Uchiha bungsu itu sangat tidak menyukai ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat begitu bahagia ketika menatap buku tersebut. Kesal. Benci. Perasaan mengerikan yang tidak diketahui mengapa bisa datang itu lagi-lagi menyelimuti hatinya. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya di balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Kenapa kau begitu tegang berhadapan dengan murid baru itu?" mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersentak dan langsung menoleh pada teman sejak kecilnya itu, "Apa murid baru itu melakukan hal yang aneh padamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tatapan pemuda itu semakin menajam.

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak Sasuke-_kun! _Sabaku-_san _tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Sungguh!" ucap gadis itu. Secara tak langsung nada bicaranya seakan membela laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin geram—walau tertahan.

Gadis tersebut kembali tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Se-Sebenarnya... aku belum memberi tahukan hal ini pada siapapun dan aku berniat untuk menyimpan semuanya sendirian," gerakan tangannya yang memeluk buku pemberian Gaara membuat Sasuke semakin mendelik tak suka. Tangannya bergetar seolah ingin menarik buku itu dari pelukan temannya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, "tapi karena Sasuke-_kun _adalah temanku sejak kecil dan aku percaya padamu, jadi aku akan memberi tahumu."

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu menekan nada suaranya, "...Memberi tahu... apa?" tanyanya pelan. Sayangnya Sakura tidak menyadari perubahan laki-laki di depannya sekarang. Dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, Haruno Sakura pun berkata...

"Sepertinya aku... menyukai Sabaku-_san._"

**DEG!**

"Eh?" Sasuke tertegun. Seakan dia menjadi bisu seribu bahasa. Dunia di sekitar pemuda tersebut seolah berhenti, hanya suara detik jarum jam yang menggema di kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya membulat karena kaget tapi bukan hanya karena itu...

...apa ini?

Sasuke belum pernah merasa ditekan seperti ini sebelumnya. Selain itu, perasaan kecewa, sakit, benci, kesal, sedih, semua bercampur jadi satu. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh dadanya yang terbungkus dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam.

_Kenapa? _

_Kenapa? _

_Ada apa denganku?_

Sakura masih belum menyadarinya meskipun saat ini Sasuke menunduk hingga ekspresi matanya tidak terlihat, "Tapi aku juga belum bisa memastikan apakah ini benar rasa suka atau bukan. Hanya saja... aku senang jika berada di dekatnya, dadaku berdebar kencang setiap dia ada, sudut bibirku selalu tertarik jika melihatnya, dan lagi... wajahku selalu memanas bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya." Lanjut Sakura. Senyumnya semakin melebar sebelum menggumam.

"Aah, seandainya saja aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya..."

.

.

...Kenapa?

.

.

Uchiha bungsu itu masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat begitu bahagia dan tenang. Dulu... Dulu hanya dia—Uchiha Sasuke—yang bisa membuat ekspresinya seperti itu. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir akan ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya. Apalagi... perannya yang seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun kini digantikan dengan mudahnya oleh laki-laki yang baru saja datang seminggu yang lalu?

Yang benar saja!

**DHUG**

Suara pukulan pada tembok membuat Sakura menghentikan penjelasannya yang masih berlanjut tentang Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke memukul tembok di belakang tubuhnya dengan kepalan tangannya. Sakura masih mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut ketika Sasuke yang masih menunduk kini bangkit dari posisinya yang menyandar pada tembok. Laki-laki itu kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sebelum berjalan menjauhi teman sejak kecilnya.

"Sasuke-_kun _mau ke—"

"Ke toilet." Jawab Sasuke cepat dan dingin. Dia harus menenangkan diri dan mendinginkan kepalanya sekarang. Langkah Sasuke terasa begitu berat. Tapi dia harus tetap melangkah daripada harus berhadapan lagi dengan 'teman'nya itu.

Waktu itu untuk yang pertama kalinya...

...senyum Sakura menjadi hal yang paling tidak ingin Sasuke lihat di dunia ini.

**#**

Ternyata perilaku Sasuke saat istirahat tadi memang mengganggu pikiran gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut. Sakura mengetukkan ujung _bolpoint _miliknya berkali-kali ke atas meja sementara tangannya yang lain menopang dagunya. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Sakura menoleh ke arah kursi Sasuke yang kosong.

Kemana laki-laki itu? Padahal belum waktunya pulang. Sejak Sasuke bilang dia akan ke toilet, Sakura belum melihatnya lagi. Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke itu temannya sejak kecil. Dia belum pernah pergi atau menghilang tanpa memberi tahu Sakura terlebih dahulu. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sakura langsung mengemas tasnya sendiri sebelum dia beralih pada meja Sasuke. Sesuai dugaannya, tas Sasuke masih ada. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu menatap tas temannya sesaat sampai sebuah keputusan muncul di kepalanya. Sakura membereskan tas Sasuke lalu membawanya.

Dia harus ke rumah laki-laki itu sekarang.

Entahlah, Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Gadis berparas manis itu mencoba mereka ulang kejadian hari ini. Sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial atau ada perbuatannya yang mungkin menyakiti hati Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sakura berusaha berpikir optimis. Tidak. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada masalah. Semua baik-baik saja.

...benar, kan?

SMA Konoha memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sasuke dan Sakura, cukup berjalan sepuluh menit saja dari sana. Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Sakura segera mengetuk rumah teman sepermainannya itu dengan keras. Karena Sakura tahu, pada jam-jam segini rumah keluarga Uchiha sedang sepi karena semua anggota keluarganya bekerja. Kecuali Sasuke yang memang masih sekolah, "Sasuke-_kun! _Ini aku!" teriak Sakura berulang-ulang.

Cukup lama Sakura menunggu hingga lima menit kemudian pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka. Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat itu apalagi ketika sang pemilik rumah yang membuka pintunya adalah orang yang dicarinya, "Sasuke-_kun! _Kenapa kau pulang begitu saja tanpa—"

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Laki-laki itu memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya bingung.

Pupil berwarna hijau _emerald _itu bergerak ke kanan kiri. Padahal biasanya jika Sasuke berkata dingin seperti itu, Sakura pasti bisa membalasnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang terasa... menakutkan. Sakura selalu bisa menemukan kehangatan di balik sifat dingin Sasuke. Namun saat ini... Sakura hanya merasakan dingin yang benar-benar dingin. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak. Tidak. Pasti hanya perasaannya saja. Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa, Haruno Sakura.

"Ha... Hahaha kau masih dingin saja! Ini, kubawakan tasmu. Aku baik kan?" tanya Sakura sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke masih diam ketika dia mengambil tasnya dari Sakura, "Nah, tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang, aku pulang dulu yaa!"

"Hei." Panggilan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura menelan ludah melihat tatapan tajam pemuda itu yang masih belum berubah juga, "Soal kau menyukai murid baru itu... benar?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Seakan dia ingin memastikan semuanya. Melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang, Sakura tentu enggan menceritakan tentang kisah cinta pertamanya itu. Bukan tidak mungkin justru akan semakin memperburuk suasana. Tapi sayang, semburat merah yang segera muncul di wajah Sakura sudah terlanjur menjawab semuanya.

"Bi-Bisa kita bicarakan lain kali saja?"

Balasan Sakura itu sama sekali tidak menolong. Sasuke dengan jelas menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya dengan menggertakkan giginya, "Masuk." Perintahnya. Sakura terpaku, apa maksud—"KUBILANG MASUK!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Kali ini tangan kekar laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu menarik paksa tangan Sakura agar dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dalam gerakan cepat, begitu mereka sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke segera mengunci pintu keluarnya lalu menarik Sakura lagi ke lantai dua—yang seingat Sakura di sana hanya ada kamar Sasuke dan kakaknya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, gadis itu berusaha berontak, "Sasuke-_kun! _Lepaskan aku! Sakit! Hentikan!" erangnya.

Sasuke masih tidak peduli. Sakura semakin takut ketika mereka berdua sudah di dalam kamar, Sasuke mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu merintih pelan sebelum berusaha menarik tubuhnya mundur, setidaknya sampai Sasuke menarik kembali kakinya dalam satu tarikan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun... _hentikan! Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan bergetar. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada kaki kanannya namun kekuatannya yang biasa hilang entah kemana. Gadis yang masih ketakutan setengah mati tersebut akhirnya menangis juga, "Hiks, sakit Sasuke-_kun, _hentikan..." isaknya lagi.

Uchiha bungsu itu sempat tersentak melihat air mata Sakura yang menggenang. Sama seperti teman sedari kecilnya, tubuh Sasuke pun ikut bergetar. Rasa takut perlahan menghampirinya seiring dengan cengkeramannya yang mulai melemah. Bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Sakura akan membencinya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak akan bisa lagi tertawa bersama Sakura? Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras sampai suara setan menggema di kepalanya.

**Ada dua pilihan, Uchiha Sasuke.**

Kedua bola mata _onyx _itu pun membulat. Entah bagaimana... seolah aura hitam pekat menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Menggantikan bola mata _onyx _miliknya menjadi berwarna merah—semerah darah.

**Pertama, buat dia bahagia dan jangan pernah hilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. Tapi relakan dia bersama laki-laki lain yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.**

Sakura tersentak kaget begitu cengkeraman Sasuke yang tadi sempat melemah kini kembali menguat. Tatapan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menajam, membuatnya kembali bergetar ketakutan. Dan lagi bukan hanya itu...

...seringai Sasuke setelahnya justru membuat tubuhnya kaku tak berkutik.

**Kedua, buat dia menangis dan membencimu. Buat dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain tunduk dan patuh kepadamu. Maka dia akan menjadi milikmu selamanya... dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan seumur hidupnya.**

Dengan senang hati, setan di dalam tubuh Sasuke menggantikan pemilik tubuh aslinya sebagai pengendali mutlak. Bukan tidak mungkin setelah ini semua yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke bukan lagi kata-katanya sendiri. Seringai itu masih belum hilang sampai dia berkata.

"Mari bermain seperti dulu lagi, Sakura..."

**Kau pilih yang mana, Sasuke?**

**#**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#**

"Ngh... ah..."

Desahan itu menggema di dalam kamar sang Uchiha bungsu yang baru-baru ini diperbesar lagi setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Suasana kamar ini memang cukup sepi. Selain desahan seorang gadis—yang sekarang sudah menjadi wanita—tidak ada lagi suara muluk di kamar itu. Hanya suara derit kasur yang sesekali terdengar, begitu pula erangan kecil dari si pemilik kamar.

Sakura menatap kosong wajah pemuda—sekarang juga telah menjadi pria—yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Bagaikan boneka rusak, tatapan iris hijau _emerald _itu tidak lagi bercahaya seperti dulu. Kedua mata tersebut sudah redup dan kemungkinannya kecil untuk bisa membuatnya kembali berbinar. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Lama.

Lama.

Lama sekali.

Entah sudah berapa kali jam dinding di seberangnya memutar jarum panjangnya menuju angka dua belas. Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi. Meskipun di dalam hati dia berteriak pilu memohon agar perlakuan teman sejak kecilnya itu cepat selesai, tubuhnya dengan begitu jujur menerima saja semua tusukan dan belaian pria di atasnya secara mentah-mentah.

Demi Tuhan.

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka akan datang hari dimana dia merasa begitu jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Deritan kasur kembali terdengar seriring dengan desahan Sakura yang mengeras. Tubuhnya penuh keringat dimana-mana, belum lagi tanda-tanda yang pria bernama Sasuke itu berikan padanya menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Selain itu, Sakura juga hampir melupakan keadaan dimana kedua tangannya diikat dengan tali tambang yang meyakinkan wanita itu pasti akan menyisakan bekas luka di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau jadi diam." Gumaman Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh pelan. Laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap hijau _emerald _di bawahnya dengan dalam. Sakura sempat menangkap perubahan ekspresi teman sepermainannya yang biasanya datar itu walau pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak peduli lagi, "Kenapa? Akhirnya tubuhmu menyerah juga dan minta agar kupuaskan lebih?" tanyanya lagi dengan sinis.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya lagi jauh ke dalam tubuh wanita itu. Sakura yang kaget dan belum menyiapkan tubuhnya yang mulai sensitif itu akhirnya bergetar ketika merasakan cairan yang kembali keluar dari tubuhnya, membasahi kejantanan Sasuke. Melihat hal tersebut membuat senyum kemenangan terpaut di wajah pria itu, "Heh, benar kan kata-kataku dari awal? Tubuhmu sudah tak jauh beda dari tubuh pelacur sekarang." Desisnya.

Sakura masih belum bisa menghentikan getaran tubuhnya. Dia ingin menangis lagi, tapi sepertinya air matanya sudah kering. Kedua tangan wanita yang terikat itu menggenggam erat tali tambang yang mengikatnya sehingga permukaan tangannya lecet. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, berusaha menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya, "Kalau begitu, tidakkah kau merasa jijik dengan tubuh pelacur ini? Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" bisik Sakura.

Anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu mendengus menahan tawa, "Kau bercanda? Kau berkata seperti itu sementara di saat yang sama kau terus menarikku semakin ke dalam," Sakura ingin berteriak. Semua kata-kata Sasuke membuat telinga dan tubuhnya semakin panas, "siapa yang munafik di sini, hah?" laki-laki itu bertanya lagi kemudian kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Tung—ah! Ah ah, Sasuke-_kun! _Hentikanh—ah!" tidak. Tidak lagi. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menahan desahan untuk tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut kembali mencoba menarik tubuhnya mundur tapi kali ini Sasuke menahan kakinya kemudian mengangkat kaki kanan wanita itu ke atas bahunya. Dalam posisi itu, Sasuke bisa bergerak lebih leluasa dan memajukan tubuhnya semakin dalam membuat Sakura terus menjauh dari kendali tubuhnya sendiri.

Dengan sedih, Sakura mencoba membuka kembali sebelah matanya. Ditatapnya pria yang masih setia bergerak di atas tubuhnya membuat deritan kasur di bawah mereka semakin mengeras. Wanita yang merupakan anak tunggal Haruno itu akhirnya menangis lagi.

Bukan.

Ini bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dia kenal!

Teriakan panjang Sakura yang terakhir memberi tanda pada pria berambut biru dongker itu. Sasuke langsung melepaskan koneksinya dengan tubuh Sakura dan mengeluarkan hasratnya yang tertahan di luar. Pria tersebut kemudian menoleh, menatap Sakura yang terengah dan meringkuk tubuhnya sendiri, "Kau sudah keluar enam kali. Apa kau masih mau bilang kalau kau tidak menikmati semua ini?" isakan Sakura sempat membuatnya terdiam.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan dan nyaris menunduk, membuat kedua matanya tertutup poni, "Kau bilang kau menyukai murid baru itu... tapi nyatanya tubuhmu tidak masalah melakukan hal ini denganku." Seringai kecil Sasuke terulas.

"Jadi munafik juga ada batasnya, Haruno-_sama._"

Akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dari atas tempat tidurnya setelah tak juga mendapat respon dari teman semasa kecilnya yang baru saja dia perkosa itu. Uchiha bungsu tersebut mengambil celananya yang tadi sempat dilemparnya sembarang arah, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang juga terletak di dalam kamarnya. Mencoba mengabaikan isakan Sakura yang terdengar semakin keras, Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Laki-laki itu masih belum menunjukkan ekspresi kedua matanya. Detik demi detik berjalan hingga tubuh Sasuke merosot duduk, menyandar pada pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya. Pria berumur tujuh belas tahun itu melipat kedua kakinya dan meletakkan dahinya di atas kedua lututnya. Tangannya dengan pelan kini bergerak mencoba menutupi telinganya.

Tidak bisa.

Suara tangisan wanita itu masih terdengar olehnya. Sangat jelas.

Sakit. Sasuke tahu selama ini setiap dia melihat atau mendengar Sakura menangis rasanya begitu menyakitkan, karena itu dia rela melakukan apa saja agar air mata laknat itu tidak keluar dari kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya yang indah. Tapi sekarang... air mata itu justru keluar karena dirinya. Dan hal ini sejuta kali jauh lebih menyakitkan hingga Sasuke tak kuasa menahan air matanya sendiri.

Pria berambut _raven _itu terus menangis dalam diam sampai suara tangisan Sakura pun ikut mereda di luar sana. Dalam gerakan pelan, Sasuke menyeka air matanya sendiri dengan lengannya. Setelah merasa mantap, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu berdiri lalu membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

Pantas saja tidak ada suara tangisan lagi, wanita cantik itu ternyata sudah jatuh tertidur dengan air yang masih setia mengalir dari matanya. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu mendekati tubuh wanita yang tertidur lelap tersebut, dia menarik selimut lalu menutup tubuh Sakura yang masih polos tanpa busana. Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya-tanya mengapa dia melakukan hal ini... karena... laki-laki itu terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahui alasannya yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke pun masih ingat dengan sangat baik. Setelah Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dia berkata seperti ini...

"Kau adalah milikku. Kau pelacurku. Kau hanya perlu melayaniku. Tatap aku seorang. Jangan pernah melihat siapapun selain aku. Yang boleh ada di matamu hanya aku."

Waktu itu, Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat dia beri jeda. Namun tak lama kemudian, mulut itu kembali tertutup. Dan pada akhirnya, yang dia ucapkan hanyalah, "Kau harus mengerti. Kau hanya milikku seorang." Setelah itu, pria beriris sewarna dengan batu obsidian tersebut meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis karena ketakutan.

Sayang sekali, Sasuke tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Entah apa alasannya menahan semua kata-kata itu di depan Sakura. Laki-laki itu sudah terlanjur menutup mata. Sasuke tidak bodoh. Dia masih cukup sadar, hanya karena ketakutannya yang mungkin berlebihan, dia sudah melukai salah satu orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya.

Jadi—

"**Karena aku mencintaimu."**

—kapan akan kau ucapkan kata-kata itu padanya, Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**I'm sorry for blaming you. For everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt my self by hurting you."**_

**Christina Aguilera (**_**Hurt**_**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks for :**_

_**mysticahime, **__Karasu Uchiha, __**Sung Rae Ki, **__Eunike Yuen, __**cherry kuchiki, **__kikihanni, __**Mey Hanazaki, **__pecinta lime, __**hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels, **__mong lucy, __**SSasuke 23, **__meyrien, __**Kikyo Fujikazu, **__BlueHaruchi Uchiha, __**AmaterasuUchih1, **__Moth Reedglittle, __**Sky pea-chan, **__Karizu Kazuha, __**ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari, **__Sar Sakamoto Suwabe, __**Kiki RyuEunTeuk, **__Aika Namikaze, __**hamba Tuhan, **__SasuSaku 4ever (2x), __**B2UTY, **__Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, __**Chintya Hatake-chan, **__Ucucubi, __**kyukyunlove**_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :D Ayo dong **_**silent readers **_**yang lain tinggalkan jejak juga x3**

**Yang paling penting, dengan meninggalkan **_**review **_**berarti kalian menghargaiku yang membuat **_**fic **_**ini untuk kalian. Terima kasih banyak yaa bagi yang mau nyempetin waktunya untuk me-**_**review fic-fic**_** saya selama ini. **_**Hontou ni arigato~**_** ;w;**

Yak, balik ke cerita. Wew, _chapter _kemaren cuma nyampe 1000 – 3000 _words _sekarang nyampe 6000an ahahaha. Kemaren pada banyak yang minta supaya dipanjangin kan ceritanya? Udah nih, kupanjangin dua kali lipatnya, semoga puas wkwkwk anggap aja ini sebagai balasan karena males _update _kemaren-kemaren~ xD #heh Ingat~ _chapter _ini _full flashback _ya 8D

Sesuai judulnya yaitu _**BLIND**__, _di _fic _ini akan saya jelaskan bahwa kalimat **cinta itu buta **artinya nggak main-main. Pernah dengar cerita dari luar negeri—Amerika kalau gak salah—tentang laki-laki yang memakan daging kekasihnya sendiri karena dia tidak mau dipisahkan dengan kekasihnya tersebut? _Well, _itu hanya salah satu contohnya. Dan anggap aja di sini ada _black and white _Sasuke:))

Tapi tenang, ending _fic _ini gak akan setragis itu kok. Walau aku juga gak menjamin bakal _happy ending _ya wakakak #dilempar _Warning hard lemon _di sini maksudnya adalah _rape. _Jadi, masalah _hot _atau nggaknya tidak saya utamakan karena saya mau fokus di cerita. Tapi karena saya masih aliran eksplisit, jadi maaf saja kalau ada kata-kata yang nggak bisa saya sensor dengan baik. Sebab saya sudah terbiasa ngomong _frontal _B)

Buat **mysticahime**, _sorry _ye kalau nggak kerasa _angst-_nya_. _Gua lupa kalo _fic _ini buat _challenge _lu -_- #diinjek dan untuk _readers _yang lain semoga kerasa _feel-_nya D:

Hahaha, udah deh. **Buat para **_**flamer **_**nggak penting, **saya saranin kalian baca dulu profil saya yaa. Kalau masih tetep pingin nge-_flame fic _saya, silahkan aja sih yang penting udah saya peringatkan ahahay~ _and for the others, review/concrit please? _:3


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Sabaku no Gaara sudah memperkirakannya dari awal... bahwa ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _dark red _tersebut sedang menulis catatan yang diamanatkan guru padanya untuk ditulis di papan tulis. Tangan kiri Gaara memegang buku yang berisi catatannya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam spidol untuk menulis. Suasana kelas terasa begitu hening dan... tegang. Selain karena sebagian besar anak-anak mulai mencatat di bukunya masing-masing, sang guru yang dicap _killer _kini tengah mengawasi seluruh penjuru kelas.

Selesai. Gaara memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas lega. Laki-laki itu menaruh spidolnya di depan papan tulis sementara buku yang tadi dia pegang dia kembalikan ke atas meja guru. Setelah meminta izin dari guru yang bersangkutan, Gaara pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan tentu saja dalam perjalanan menuju kursinya itu... Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk melihat dua orang yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya dan memunculkan sebuah tanda tanya besar.

Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

Tentu saja Gaara bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain—terlebih, dia adalah anak baru di sini dan belum terlalu dekat dengan siapa pun di dalam kelas. Hanya saja... ada yang berbeda. Entah kenapa Gaara merasa keberadaannya saat ini tengah berada di dalam situasi yang berbahaya di antara mereka. Tentu saja, ancaman itu bukan berasal dari Sakura yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu penuh damba dan wajah memerah.

Cukup memperhatikannya selama sehari penuh, Gaara bisa langsung tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut padanya. Bukan hanya satu dua perempuan yang pernah menatapnya seperti itu dan tidak mungkin Gaara tidak menjadi peka akan hal tersebut. Namun, berbeda dari perempuan lain yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya, Sakura justru hanya memandangnya dari jauh. Tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari kursinya. Kadang Gaara menangkap basah ekspresi Sakura yang bimbang antara ingin mendekatinya atau tidak. Tapi, ketika gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok lain yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan...

...tubuhnya akan langsung bergetar hebat. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dan dengan getaran yang masih belum berhenti, Sakura akan berusaha berlari kecil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Selalu begitu.

Jika seandainya Sakura memang takut mendekatinya karena sisi pengecut lain di dalam dirinya sendiri, mungkin Gaara tidak akan pernah peduli. Tapi... Sakura takut mendekatinya karena alasan lain—faktor eksternal. Seolah ada hukum tidak tertulis untuk Sakura yang mengatakan, 'Jika kau mendekati Sabaku no Gaara, kau akan mati'. Bahkan Gaara yang katanya tidak akan pernah peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya pun perlahan tapi pasti mulai merasa iba melihat iris hijau _emerald _yang terus meredup setiap harinya.

Tapi, itu hanya alasan kecilnya.

Alasan utamanya...

...adalah tatapan membunuh Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya ditujukan padanya seorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuGaa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLIND**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haruno-_san._"

Panggilan seseorang membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Suara ini. Nada bicara ini. Tidak mungkin Sakura tidak mengetahuinya. Dengan cepat, gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut menoleh ke belakang tempat duduknya. Sakura menahan napas melihat pemuda yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Sakura membuka tutup mulutnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Menyadari gelagat wanita di depannya, Gaara menghela napas kecil. Walaupun laki-laki berambut merah itu iba terhadap Sakura, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menampik kekesalannya setiap menghadapi para perempuan—yang entah kenapa—selalu salah tingkah atau bahkan bertingkah bodoh di hadapannya. Dan tentu saja Sakura bukan pengecualian, "Tadi Ebisu-_sensei _menyuruhku mengumpulkan tugas anak-anak sekelas lalu menyerahkan padanya di ruang guru tiga. Apa kau bisa mengantarku? Aku masih belum hafal letak-letak ruangan di sekolah ini."

Sakura sempat terdiam. Wanita itu melirik ke sampingnya lalu tak lama kemudian dia memejamkan matanya erat. Saat dia membukanya kembali, Gaara sempat merasa heran melihat tatapan Sakura yang sepertinya baru saja menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ayo, Sabaku-_san,_" ajak Sakura sembari berdiri lalu membantu membawakan sebagian tugas yang dikumpulkan Gaara.

Satu rintangan sudah beres. Gaara juga mengangguk lalu melangkah pelan di belakang Sakura. Memperhatikan punggung wanita yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu rapuh. Rambut Sakura yang memang cukup panjang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri seiring dengan langkahnya. Gaara menyadari langkah Sakura yang sempat berhenti. Namun tak lama, justru setelah itu Sakura langsung berjalan lebih cepat sebelumnya hingga kini dia keluar kelas lebih dulu lewat pintu kelas yang kedua sementara Gaara masih melangkah tenang di dalam kelas menuju pintu tersebut.

Sesuai dugaannya.

Lagi. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan sinis.

Sasuke yang memang duduk di pojok belakang—tepat di depan pintu kelas kedua—terlihat sedang menggenggam erat pensil mekaniknya—seakan berniat mematahkannya dengan satu tangannya. Gaara hanya membalas tatapan sinis Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin. Bahkan suasana kelas yang begitu berisik sama sekali tidak bisa menggoyahkan aura tegang di antara kedua lelaki tersebut.

Gaara terus melangkah sampai dia berhenti tepat di belakang kursi Sasuke. Menyadari seseorang berdiri belakangnya, Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya—tapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memutar tubuhnya, "Haruno-_san _hanya mengantarkanku sampai ruang guru ketiga," ucapan Gaara membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget hingga mau tak mau Uchiha bungsu itu menoleh cepat, "sampai jumpa lagi, Uchiha-_san._"

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut mulai menggertakkan giginya dengan keras—tanpa berniat sama sekali menyembunyikan amarahnya yang membuncah. Gaara sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Sasuke ini. Karena siapapun tak terkecuali Gaara pasti akan langsung berpikir bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria dingin yang cukup pandai menyembunyikan emosinya dimanapun dan kapanpun dalam sekali pertemuan. Lalu... kenapa sekarang? Dan lagi Gaara adalah murid yang baru datang ke sekolah ini sekitar sebulan sampai dua bulan yang lalu.

"Kau..."

Geraman Sasuke sempat membuat Gaara menahan langkah kakinya. Pemuda beriris hijau susu itu hanya melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh ancaman dari sudut matanya sebelum kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang siap meledak kapan saja. Seandainya mereka berada di tempat yang sepi sekarang, Gaara sendiri tidak berani menjamin bahwa dirinya akan selamat setelah menyatakan perang secara tidak langsung pada laki-laki keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

Ah, dia begitu nekat.

Tapi setidaknya... dengan begini jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selalu memenuhi kepala Gaara kini mulai muncul secara perlahan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Suara tumpukan buku yang diletakkan di atas meja kosong menggema di tengah ruangan guru ketiga tersebut. Tidak ada orang di sana selain Sakura dan Gaara saat ini. Memang, ruang guru ketiga hanya ditempati kurang lebih lima guru—walaupun begitu, luasnya ruangan sama dengan ruang guru satu dan dua. Untuk tambahan, biasanya para guru lebih senang berkumpul di ruang guru kedua yang terletak di antara ruang guru satu dan tiga untuk rapat dan semacamnya. Cukup strategis.

"Huff, akhirnya selesai juga," Sakura meregangkan punggungnya. Mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menolehkan kepalanya, "ayo kembali, Sabaku-_san._"

Gaara tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata namun dia langsung mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat itu lalu kembali menghadap depan sebelum berjalan mendahului laki-laki di belakangnya. Gaara berjalan di belakang Sakura dengan berbagai pikiran menyelimuti kepalanya. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya di balik senyum yang terlihat ringan tersebut. Lagi-lagi Gaara menimang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya hingga akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Apa dia akan menanyakannya?

Menyadari langkah seseorang di belakangnya berhenti, Sakura pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita berumur tujuh belas tahun itu memutar tubuhnya. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya ada apa, Gaara sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Haruno-_san, _boleh aku bertanya?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Teman Sasuke sejak kecil tersebut berusaha tersenyum seringan mungkin, "Silahkan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sabaku-_san?_" tanya Sakura kembali. Ekspresi Gaara masih belum berubah juga. Sekilas, Sakura sempat menangkap laki-laki berambut merah tersebut menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya.

Gaara kembali menatap iris hijau _emerald _Sakura dengan dalam, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika sudah mengganggu privasimu," pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu melirik sudut kanannya, "kau dan Uchiha-_san... _adalah teman sejak kecil, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat kedua bola mata Sakura membulat kecil. Bibir Sakura terlihat bergetar sebelum dia menggigitnya. Mencoba tetap terlihat tenang walau sepertinya gagal. Gaara sudah melihat semuanya, "I-Iya, lalu kenapa?" dan kali ini Sakura tidak berani menatap langsung iris hijau susu di hadapannya.

"Apa hubungan kalian berjalan baik?" entah mengapa rasanya seperti diinterogasi. Sakura tahu Gaara belum mengetahui keseluruhan cerita di antara mereka, tapi tetap saja. Kaki Sakura bergetar hebat. Rasanya ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Namun tubuh Gaara menghalangi satu-satunya jalan keluar dari sini, "Berjalan baik—layaknya teman semasa kecil pada umumnya?"

_Skak mat. _Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pernyataan Gaara tentang 'layaknya teman semasa kecil pada umumnya' entah kenapa sangat menusuknya. Selang beberapa menit, Sakura akhirnya mencoba tertawa hambar, "Ahaha, kau ini bicara apa, Sabaku-_san? _Tentu saja semuanya berjalan baik. Hahaha," wanita itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sakura tahu. Mulai dari sini... semua yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulutnya adalah dusta. Sementara hatinya berkata lain.

"_**Apa diikat di atas tempat tidur adalah perbuatan yang layak untuk membuatnya disebut sebagai teman baik?"**_

"Yah, kau tahu, Sabaku-_san. _Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sama-sama mengikuti berbagai kegiatan yang menyita waktu."

"_**Apa kata-kata hina yang selalu dikeluarkannya untukku pantas membuatnya disebut sebagai teman yang perhatian?"**_

"Kami begitu sibuk. Sampai-sampai tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi seperti dulu."

"_**Apa semua siksaan yang diberikannya padaku hampir setiap hari masih memberikan sebutan untuknya sebagai teman yang selalu menemaniku di kala suka dan duka?"**_

"Selebihnya... kami baik-baik saja. Ya. Kami baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang berubah."

"_**Apa dengan memperkosaku hingga aku jijik dengan tubuhku sendiri tetap membuatnya mendapat sebutan sebagai teman yang akan selalu menyayangiku?"**_

Sakura akhirnya berhenti menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Kali ini dia menunduk. Gaara yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya diam berdiri di depannya. Tentu saja Gaara tahu. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura tadi adalah bohong. Tapi, Sabaku bungsu itu sendiri juga merasa tidak punya hak untuk memaksa Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apa boleh buat, Gaara menghela napas. Lebih baik sekarang kembali ke kelas sebelum guru pelajaran berikutnya mencari mereka.

"Kita harus kembali, Haru—"

Suara isakan yang terdengar membuat Gaara menghentikan kata-katanya.

"_**Persetan."**_

Adik dari Sabaku no Temari dan Sabaku no Kankurou tersebut tersentak kaget. Dia yakin bahwa dia tidak salah dengar. Gaara terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sementara Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mendongak. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya lalu jatuh menetes ke atas lantai dari ujung dagunya. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya menatap Gaara dengan begitu sayu... dan menyedihkan.

Tak perlu kata-kata.

Gaara tahu... saat ini Sakura memohon padanya.

Tanpa Gaara sadari, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Isakan Sakura terdengar semakin keras dan memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya—tak terkecuali Gaara. Laki-laki itu menahan napas saat Sakura berbisik dengan nada parau.

"Tolong..." tubuh wanita itu limbung lalu jatuh hingga dia duduk bersimpuh. Gaara yang kaget juga ikut menurunkan tubuhnya. Saat kedua tangannya akan menyentuh bahu Sakura, anak tunggal Haruno tersebut kembali berbisik sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, "...siapapun... tolong aku..."

Ini... pertama kalinya.

Gaara merasa dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Merasa dirinya tidak berguna.

Sama sekali.

"_**Persetan dengan semuanya."**_

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**BRAK**_

"Ugh!" Sakura mengerang kesakitan saat Sasuke menghantam punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Napas Sakura memburu dan tidak teratur. Dia tahu sejak membuat keputusan untuk berjalan bersama Gaara—meski itu adalah tugas yang diberikan guru sekalipun—dia pasti akan mendapat hukumannya cepat atau lambat.

Alasan yang sama sekali tidak logis.

Tubuh Sakura masih bergetar ketakutan ketika Sasuke menempelkan tangannya pada tembok di samping kepala Sakura yang enggan membalas tatapannya, "Bagaimana kencannya tadi, hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang menuntut dan cukup berbahaya. Sakura tidak menjawab. Terlalu sibuk dengan pengaturan napasnya hingga dadanya naik turun cepat—seakan siap meledak.

Tangan Sasuke yang lain kini merambat dari lengan hingga sampai di pipi kiri Sakura. Awalnya sentuhannya begitu lembut lalu perlahan tapi pasti semakin mengeras membuat Sakura kembali mengerang kesakitan, "Ayo... jawab."

"Kh—" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Menahan sensasi yang menjalar di tubuhnya kala tangan Sasuke yang tadi di atas tembok kini menyusup ke balik rok seragam sekolah yang Sakura kenakan, "—bukan... urusanmu," lanjut Sakura. Entah kenapa dia mulai mencoba melawan. Membuat Sasuke sempat terpaku kaget.

Tapi itu tak lama. Sakura yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat tidak bisa melihat seringai Sasuke yang sekarang terulas di wajahnya, "Begitu. Ya, memang bukan urusanku," Sakura menghela napas lega ketika tangan Sasuke menjauh dari balik roknya. Sayangnya itu tak bertahan lama, Sakura kembali tersentak saat tangan Sasuke itu justru meremas buah dada kanannya. Keras. Sangat keras, "bahkan rasa sakitmu saat ini... bukan urusanku, 'kan?"

"Akh! Aaaakh!" akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi Sakura tahan kini mengalir begitu deras. Tangan kecil Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Sasuke dari buah dadanya. Sakura terus mengerang. Kedua kakinya yang tadi merapat kini meronta hingga pertahanannya terbuka lebar dan tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke yang langsung menyelipkan kaki kirinya di antara kedua kaki Sakura. Menyentuh daerah terlarang wanita itu dengan lututnya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Sakit! Sakit... Sasuke-_kun!_" teriak Sakura dengan parau. Bahkan kekuatannya yang didapat dari latihan bela diri selama ini sama sekali tidak berguna di hadapan teman semasa kecilnya itu. Kenapa? Kekuatan macam apa yang Sasuke punya sementara dia tidak?

Apakah karena hukum alam... yang menyatakan laki-laki memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari perempuan?

Ah, Haruno Sakura semakin membenci dunia ini.

"Kalau begitu, jawab," dalam satu tarikan kasar, Sasuke merobek seragam atasan Sakura hingga beberapa kancingnya jatuh terlepas lalu tercecer di atas lantai. Belum sempat Sakura menutupi tubuh atasnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menguasainya. Ini bukan kali pertama seragam Sakura robek karena ulah Sasuke. Tapi, itu bukan menjadi masalah untuk Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya yang bisa mengganti seragamnya semudah menjentikkan satu jari.

Sakura kembali menarik lalu mengeluarkan napasnya berkali-kali. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah, sementara Sasuke mulai merangsangnya lebih dengan mengemut telinganya, mencium pipinya, hingga kini menghirup lalu menjilat tengkuknya dalam-dalam. Sakura melenguh pelan. Setengah matanya mulai tertutup. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut bisa melihat uap yang ditimbulkan dari napasnya sendiri.

Cubitan pada _nipple _miliknya membuat Sakura segera membuka jelas kedua matanya. Wajah Sasuke masih tenggelam di tengkuknya, sehingga Sakura bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari rambut hingga tubuh Sasuke, "Ke-Kencanku..." mendengar suara Sakura membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergeming, "...sangat menyenangkan... Sasuke-_kun._"

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa diam. Menunggu harap-harap cemas dengan perlakuan Sasuke berikutnya setelah ini. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu mengangkat kepalanya hingga kini kedua teman sepermainan sejak kecil tersebut saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Mencari arti dan kata hati melalui tatapan yang cukup dalam tersebut. Kedua mata Sasuke masih terbuka jelas sementara Sakura sudah mulai tertutup setengahnya karena akan memasuki kabut nafsu sebentar lagi.

Tak peduli berapa kali pun Sakura mengucapkan di dalam hatinya bahwa dia sangat membenci laki-laki di depannya ini, tetap saja selalu ada sisi kecil jauh di dalam hatinya yang berusaha melawan pernyataan terang-terangan itu. Sakura tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke—sebagai teman yang selalu menjadi panutannya bahkan sampai sekarang. Dan lagi...

...lihat wajah tampan, tatapan yang dalam, dan ekspresi yang dingin itu. Dalam segi penampilan, Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok laki-laki yang sempurna dan ideal bagi seluruh wanita yang ada—tak terkecuali Sakura. Bahkan Sakura tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari ada waktu dimana tubuhnya terangsang sendiri hanya karena tatapan dalam dan menuntut milik salah satu keturunan Adam tersebut.

Tapi, sayangnya cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah menilai dari sekedar penampilan.

Meskipun mengaguminya, Sakura tetap tidak bisa menuntut perasaannya untuk lebih terhadap Sasuke. Dan setelah cukup lama menelusuri alasannya, Sakura yakin dia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada laki-laki yang baru datang ke sekolahnya sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Hal yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan terjadi. Lalu bagaimana? Tidak mungkin Sakura bisa mencegah atau menghilangkan perasaannya dengan mudah—terlebih setelah apa yang kini Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya yang masih menangis saat Sasuke mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Lembut, basah, dan... hangat. Sasuke hanya menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura begitu pelan, mencoba menuntut dengan sabar. Walaupun tahu Sakura tidak akan pernah membalas ciumannya, Sasuke tetap tidak menyerah.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, ciuman yang tadinya lembut itu mulai terasa semakin panas. Belum sempat Sakura mencegahnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura dan seolah mengamuk di dalam sana. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat kedua tangan Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya. Membuka kain yang masih menutupi tubuhnya satu persatu hingga wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu telanjang bulat seutuhnya.

"Ngh! Argh!" Sakura mengerang di tengah ciumannya lalu membuka kedua matanya ketika Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Oh tidak, henti—"Akh! Sasssh!"

Air mata Sakura kembali menggenang ketika Sasuke memasuki dirinya begitu dalam dengan satu hentakan. Kepala wanita bermarga Haruno tersebut mendongak hingga mengenai tembok di belakangnya. Sakura sempat melihat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya sebelum mata Sakura terpejam lagi karena laki-laki itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya begitu cepat dan kasar.

Dalam posisi berdiri namun tak menyentuh lantai, membuat tubuh Sakura nyaris jatuh berkali-kali karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi Sasuke selalu saja berhasil menangkap tubuhnya kembali dan menahannya agar tetap tegap. Posisi seperti ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sakura sudah pernah merasakannya beberapa kali sebelumnya. Mengesampingkan kenikmatan dunia yang dia rasakan setiap melakukan hal ini, luka di dalam hatinya terus menganga semakin lebar dengan rasa sakit tak terkira.

Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

Kapan?

"Ah! Ah! Sah! Sasuke-_kun_!" desahan Sakura semakin menggila. Tak kuat lagi, Sakura kini hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk Sasuke untuk menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya. Kuku-kuku di jari tangannya mulai mencakar punggung Sasuke berkali-kali hingga lecet.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang ketika Sakura mencakarnya. Rintihannya berhasil disembunyikan dengan cara menggigit tengkuk Sakura hingga meninggalkan tanda. Perilaku ini membuat Sakura berteriak kesakitan—seolah menggantikan posisinya untuk merespon rasa sakit yang ada. Tubuh bawah Sasuke terus bergerak sementara Sakura mulai mempertahankan kesadarannya yang berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Dan saat itu lagi-lagi—

—air mata Sasuke jatuh mengenai dahinya.

Entah kenapa Sakura bisa membedakan mana keringat dan mana air mata Sasuke yang mengenai tubuhnya. Dan entah sejak kapan pula Sakura mulai menyadari ada saat-saat dimana Sasuke menangis di tengah perlakuan kejamnya. Laki-laki itu memang pintar menyembunyikan semua emosinya di awal. Sakura tidak tahu apa Sasuke sengaja atau tidak, karena perlahan tapi pasti pria yang selalu dingin itu memperlihatkan emosinya yang sesungguhnya.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Siapa sebenarnya yang munafik di sini?

"Aaaaaah!" Sakura berteriak ketika sesuatu yang sedari tadi tertahan di dalam tubuhnya kini keluar dan membasahi kejantanan Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Meskipun dia ingin menghentikannya, dia tetap tak bisa. Setelah cukup lama, Sakura akhirnya menjatuhkan kepalanya di dalam tengkuk Sasuke.

Biasanya Sakura akan langsung tertidur setelah permainan, namun kali ini tidak. Sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya tadi, Sakura sempat melihat wajah Sasuke. Meskipun samar, ada jejak air mata di sana—entah kapan Sasuke menghapusnya. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Hanya suara deru napas memburu yang terdengar. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membentuk seringai di wajahnya. Ya. Dia akan memakai topengnya lagi dengan mengeluarkan semua kata-kata hina untuk wanita yang dicintainya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Seperti menutupi bangkai dengan bangkai.

Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya, Sakura sudah menyelanya lebih dulu, "Aku... tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu membenciku, Sasuke-_kun..._" suara Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak. Laki-laki itu melirik kepala Sakura di sampingnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Sakura karena wanita itu menutupi wajahnya dengan bahu bidang pria tersebut.

"Maafkan aku..." Sasuke menahan napasnya ketika dia mendengar suara isakan. Sakura menangis lagi, "...maaf, mungkin... aku tahu alasannya... tapi aku... aku harap perkiraanku salah..." Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa terdiam saat kedua tangan Sakura bergerak memeluknya begitu erat. Sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut Sasuke dari belakang.

Dan laki-laki berambut _raven _itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya. Lama kemudian dia kembali memajukan wajahnya lalu menggigit bahu Sakura hingga meninggalkan tanda kedua untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Sakura merintih sakit. Tubuhnya bergeliyat tak nyaman di pelukan Sasuke. Wanita itu juga menundukkan kepalanya, "Kalau ini memang hukuman yang pantas untukku, silahkan kau lakukan berulang kali sampai kau puas," Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk. Sakura tertawa lirih, "kau juga tahu 'kan, Sasuke-_kun? _Aku sudah rusak... kau juga tahu, aku atau kau tidak mungkin kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Pria beriris _onyx _itu memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali membukanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Wanita itu tak langsung menjawab. Dia tersenyum kecil. Ah, sejak kapan tersenyum rasanya menjadi seperih ini? Sakura tidak bisa mengingatnya, "Aku juga... tidak tahu—ah, mungkin masih belum tahu," Sasuke dapat merasakan aliran air mata Sakura mengenai bahu bidangnya, "kau selalu berkata padaku agar jangan menangis. Karena itu, boleh aku mengatakannya juga padamu?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke dibuat kaget olehnya. Bagaimana Sakura mengetahuinya? Tidak mungkin dia tahu. Tapi, Sasuke tidak sempat menanyakan hal itu. Kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya membuatnya diam seribu bahasa. Laki-laki tersebut menundukkan kepalanya hingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Ah, dia menjadi lemah. Baik hati dan tubuhnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi... Sasuke-_kun._"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sabaku-san."_

**.**

"Gaara! Cepat makan supmu! Mumpung masih hangat!" teriakan Sabaku no Temari membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena kaget sebelum melihat ke atas meja dan menyadari supnya yang telah disiapkan. Kemudian Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap kosong pada sang kakak pertamanya, "Jangan lihat aku, Gaara! Makan supmu!" lanjut Temari sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Gaara tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, tapi dia mengangguk. Akhirnya Gaara mengambil sendok yang terletak di samping mangkuknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk tersebut. Temari mendengus melihat itu lalu memilih pergi setelah melepaskan celemek yang dikenakannya. Gaara sedang meniup kuah sup yang ada di atas sendoknya ketika Sabaku no Kankurou—kakaknya yang kedua—pindah kursi untuk mendekatinya, "Hei, Gaara-_chan~_"

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu bersenandung kecil saat menunggu adiknya menyeruput kuah sup di sendoknya. Sesuai perkiraannya, setelah itu Gaara langsung menyahut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mangkuk sup di atas meja, "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Dingin sekali," Kankurou tertawa menyindir. Kali ini Gaara tidak membalas, dia terlalu sibuk dengan supnya, "aku bosan, mau berbagi cerita tidak?" tawar Kankurou. Gaara mendengus. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berhenti.

"Tidak," Gaara mengerutkan alisnya, "pasti ujung-ujungnya kau akan bertanya siapa yang menyatakan cintaku hari ini. Membosankan," gerutunya sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan sup yang ada.

Anak tengah Sabaku itu tertawa untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Hahahaha benar juga, kau tahu saja," Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kankurou masih tertawa sebelum akhirnya menyenggol bahu Gaara dengan sengaja, "oh ayolaaaah, kau juga pasti mau menjawabku seperti biasanya, 'kan?" Kankurou mulai merajuk.

Gaara menggerutu kesal. Ada kalanya dia bingung, mengapa kakaknya yang satu ini dilahirkan lebih dulu daripada dirinya? Gaara tidak tahu lagi siapa yang lebih dewasa di antara mereka. Temari yang sudah kerja di kantor ayah mereka memang pantas disebut kakak karena sikapnya yang dewasa, tapi Kankurou yang masih kuliah... entahlah, yang pasti Gaara selalu merasa dia lebih dewasa dari kakak laki-lakinya yang satu itu.

Tapi toh, Gaara tetap menjawabnya meskipun kesal, "Ada," ekspresi Kankurou berubah antusias. Namun, lain halnya dengan Gaara yang malah memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela napas panjang, "tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu bisa disebut sebagai pernyataan cinta atau tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Laki-laki berambut merah darah itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. Pikirannya kembali mengulang kejadian tadi siang di sekolah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau..."_

_Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Setelah tadi Sakura menangis sembari meminta tolong padanya, kini wanita itu justru menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Gaara dengan mantap, lalu mengatakan bahwa dia—Sakura mencintainya. Baiklah, ini bukan kali pertama Gaara mendapat pernyataan cinta tapi tetap saja cara Sakura ini aneh._

"_...Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Selamat tinggal, Sabaku-san."_

"_Tunggu!" dengan cepat tangan Gaara meraih tangan Sakura yang akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura sempat tersentak dan wajahnya memerah karena malu, tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali seperti sebelumnya, "Apa maksudmu tadi? Minta tolong apa?" tanya Gaara. Suaranya terdengar sedikit panik di telinganya sendiri. Gaara tidak habis pikir._

_Tapi, wajah itu..._

_Kenapa..._

_Sakura tidak menjawab. Wanita itu menatap iris hijau susu di hadapannya lalu menatap tangan Gaara yang menggenggamnya begitu erat. Hangat. Hangat sekali. Sakura tersenyum perih, air matanya kembali mengalir perlahan. Ingin rasanya tangannya membalas genggaman Gaara, menyalurkan kehangatan yang sama rata untuk mereka berdua. Tapi—"Lupakan saja..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, kembali berkata dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya, "...yang penting tolong jangan lupakan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Sabaku-san."_

_Satu detik._

_Dua detik._

_Tiga detik._

_Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara perlahan. Dan sebelum Gaara sempat menahannya lagi, Sakura berlari dengan cepat. Gaara hanya bisa terpaku menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya. Tangan Gaara masih belum berubah dari posisinya sampai akhirnya Gaara mengepalkan tangannya pelan sebelum menariknya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Menatap tempat Sakura menghilang tadi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan._

_Waktu itu, Gaara belum menyadari apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada dirinya dan perasaannya._

_Namun, satu hal yang pasti untuk saat ini._

_Gaara ingin... menghapus air mata itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Love you... its an accident**_

**.**

_**I can't stop or deny it even if I want**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Deauliaas, **__Snow's Flower, __**Mizuira Kumiko, **__mysticious, __**song min ah, **__Mewchan, __**si mbak bro, **__Chintya Hatake-chan, __**hara mizuki, **__Tsurugi de Lelouch, __**AmaterasuUchih1, **__Doremi Saku-chan, __**dwi uchiha, **__mysticahime, __**Kuromi no Sora, **__Eunike Yuen, __**Sar Sakamoto Suwabe, **__carra, __**Karasu Uchiha, **__Kimi Na Na Princess Aegyo, __**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, **__KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, __**Guest (2x), **__Redsans Mangekyou, __**Ichi54n, **__Kiki RyuEunTeuk, __**faridaanggra, **__Trancy Anafeloz, __**Mey Hanazaki, **__Aika Namikaze, __**Hikaru no Yukita, **__ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari, __**CINTA DAMAI, **__sasusaku, __**uchinacchan, **__Anahinanaru (2x), __**Mitsumika-chan, **__makkichan, __**Narumi Aria, **__Sami haruchi, __**Little Claris-chan (3x), **__4everAY, __**zhizuka no shitsuji, **__kahoko, __**uchiharuno phorepeerr**_

_**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasiiih :***_

Maaf telat _update _yaaaaaa hahahahaha~ #dilempar pokoknya makasih banyak dan err... maaf ya udah lama gak _update _hehehe ngumpulin _mood _nulis itu susah banget aaaargh! Dx #tableflip Untuk _chapter _ini, saya _no comment _deh D: semoga _feel-_nya dapet. Amiiin! xD #apakamu

Setelah saya kira-kira, Insya Allah _**BLIND **_**akan tamat di **_**chapter **_**10 **cepet 'kaaaan? 8D Saya orangnya gak suka bikin cerita panjang-panjang sih ehehehe #jdug Berhubung janjiku dari awal gak akan bikin fic ini lebih dari _chapter _10 jadi harusnya gak masalah kalau pas di _chapter _10 dooong hahaha.

Sekedar info saja, _chapter _depan adalah _chapter _terakhir untuk SasuSakuGaa di masa SMA. Di _chapter 6 _sampai akhir nanti akan langsung lompat ke SasuSakuGaa yang sudah kuliah atau mungkin juga sudah kerja. Jadi, 5 _chapter _di masa sekolah dan 5 _chapter _di masa dewasa/penentuan.

Ngg, sepertinya itu saja yang mau kukasih tahu. Maaf untuk kurang lebihnya. Dan terima kasiiiih banget yang sudah mau nungguin _**Blind **_sampai sini. Oh ya, makasih juga buat yang sudah ngucapin selamat ulang tahun tanggal 13 Januari kemaren baik lewat _facebook, twitter, _atau _review. _Aaaaaaah, _I love you all! _:*

_Ok, I think that's all. Mind to review, please? _:3


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Tak peduli seberapa banyak pengorbanan yang akan kau berikan...

...kau tetap tak akan bisa memutar ulang waktu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih lalu mengalungkan handuk tersebut di lehernya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi pagi di hari Minggu ini. Meskipun tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya kering dan tidak memakai atasan—dia hanya memakai celana panjang, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dan berkeliaran dengan tenang di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Saat ini rumahnya memang sepi, semua anggota keluarganya ada keperluan di luar sehingga untuk tiga hari ke depan Sasuke akan sendirian di rumahnya.

Ah, tidak. Laki-laki itu tidak benar-benar sendiri.

Sasuke turun dari lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut berjalan menuju dapur lalu mengambil air mineral dingin dari dalam kulkas. Tanpa perlu repot mengambil gelas, Sasuke langsung meminum air itu dari botolnya. Botol yang tadinya masih terisi penuh itu akhirnya tinggal setengah saja setelah Sasuke meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Sasuke menutup botol itu kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang basah sebelum menaruh sisanya kembali ke dalam kulkas.

Suara langkah kaki melewati tangga yang turun dari lantai dua sama sekali tidak mengagetkan Sasuke. Memang, laki-laki itu sempat terdiam tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia kembali pada kegiatannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan Sasuke berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan seorang lagi. Walau... sebagian besar dari dirinya merasa yakin seseorang yang sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapurnya itu enggan untuk sarapan bersamanya.

Oh ayolah, mana ada wanita bodoh yang mau sarapan dengan tenang bersama pria yang baru saja memperkosanya semalaman?

Sasuke tidak membalikkan tubuhnya sama sekali meskipun sekarang dia tahu persis Haruno Sakura sudah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu itu sendiri lebih memilih menyiapkan empat roti tawar yang akan dia bakar sebentar lagi. Setidaknya sampai suara wanita di belakangnya mulai menyahut, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun..._"

Pria yang disebut namanya tidak merespon. Tapi Sakura tahu, Sasuke mendengarnya dengan baik. Akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan, "Boleh... aku pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Wanita itu sesekali memegang sisi pintu untuk menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura itu. Tentu saja dia tahu cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan meminta izinnya untuk segera keluar dari rumah ini, "Tidak sarapan dulu?" tawar Sasuke pelan. Walau tahu apa jawaban Sakura, entah mengapa dia tetap ingin menawarkannya, "Setelah sarapan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," lanjutnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja dapur sudah mengepal sedari tadi.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tahu.

Dia tahu... bahwa dia takut mendengar jawaban teman sepermainannya.

"...Tidak perlu," mendapat perhatian Sasuke meskipun hanya sedikit sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura lebih baik. Justru sebaliknya, wanita itu muak. Dan seakan ada tombol yang baru saja ditekan di dalam tubuhnya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbicara lebih dari ini, "aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aneh jika kau memikirkanku sekarang setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku. Jangan membuatku tertawa," lanjut Sakura lagi dengan sarkastik.

Wanita itu siap menangis kapan saja. Tangannya yang memegang sisi pintu mengeras, seakan ingin menghancurkan sisi pintu itu atau malah menghancurkan tangannya sendiri. Sakura tidak mengerti. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti. Sekarang, semua perhatian Sasuke tak lebih dari kebohongan semata baginya. Mata hatinya sudah terlanjur tertutup oeh kebencian yang bahkan bisa membuatnya mengabaikan kebaikan yang Sasuke berikan. Dulu maupun saat ini.

Baik laki-laki itu atau dirinya...

...sekarang sudah tak lebih dari seonggok sampah.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata memang percuma. Mungkin dia memang harus mememerankan tokoh jahat di sini atau dia tidak akan berguna. Percuma bersikap baik, Sakura sudah tidak akan percaya lagi padanya. Pria berumur tujuh belas tahun itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata, "Terserah," bersikap seolah mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura tadi, Sasuke kembali memakai topengnya, "jangan sampai salah arah dan menggoda laki-laki lain, hei pelacur."

Sangat berkebalikan dengan maksud hatinya yang ingin mengatakan, **"Hati-hati di jalan."**

Kata-kata Sasuke menusuk wanita itu sangat dalam. Begitukah? Segitu rendahnya kah dia? Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Dia ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke tapi... bukankah dia sendiri yang lebih dulu menyindir Sasuke agar tidak perlu bersikap baik padanya? Akhirnya Sakura menelan kembali kata-kata kotor yang tadinya akan dia keluarkan. Tanpa suara, air mata Sakura mengalir seiring dengan kaki jenjangnya yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Mendengar suara pintu depannya yang terbuka lalu tertutup kemudian membuat Sasuke kembali menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kini Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Benar perkiraannya, wanita itu telah menghilang dari ambang pintu dapurnya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Sesak. Sangat sesak. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya sebelum menaruh handuk itu di atas meja makan di belakang posisinya saat ini.

Masih dalam diam, Sasuke mengambil dua roti tawar yang tadinya dia persiapkan untuk bagian Sakura lalu membuang dua roti tawar yang sebenarnya masih baru tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah di sampingnya. Sasuke mulai membakar roti tawarnya sendiri lalu mempersiapkan mentega dan selai untuk dioleskannya pada dua roti yang sebentar lagi selesai dibakar ini.

Sementara menunggu, Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi. Uchiha bungsu itu memajukan kepalanya sehingga kepalanya menyandar di atas sandaran kursi. Pria tersebut kembali menghela napas. Ternyata meskipun tak ingin, tetap saja dirinya mengkhawatirkan wanita itu.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke menatap kembali dua roti tawar yang tadi dia buang ke dalam tempat sampah. Padahal masih baru, sayang sekali jika tidak dimakan. Namun mengingat maksud sebelumnya untuk memberikan dua roti tawar itu pada Sakura, telah memberikan roti itu kenangan buruk tersendiri. Sasuke mendengus lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Harus dibuang sebelum membusuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuGaa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLIND**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke masih menulis catatannya ketika kedua matanya melirik ke ujung kiri dari posisinya duduk. Mengawasi dalam diam seorang wanita yang juga sedang menulis catatan di bukunya sendiri. Tak lama, setelahnya Sasuke juga kembali memperhatikan buku catatan di atas mejanya.

Menyebalkan.

Bagaimana caranya agar _minimal _sehari saja kedua matanya tidak melihat ke arah wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut?

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan penjelasan guru di depannya. Sebelah tangannya menyandar di atas meja lalu menopang dagunya. Meskipun kedua matanya menghadap ke depan, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dan entah mengapa... dari semua memori acak yang terekam di kepalanya, Sasuke kembali mengingat salah satu memori yang tidak bisa dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku menang lagi!" Haruno Sakura langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya setelah melemparkan keempat kartu remi yang tadi dipegangnya. Empat kartu itu adalah AS, Jack, Queen, dan King dengan lambang love. Kemenangan yang sempurna, "Lihat Sasuke-kun! Ha! Kupikir kau jenius, ternyata payah sekali dengan permainan kartu! Hahahaha!"_

_Mendengar tawa puas Sakura sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik. Laki-laki yang masih berumur lima belas tahun itu pun melempar empat kartu yang tadi dipegangnya. AS dan Queen berlambang sekop hitam dengan angka sepuluh dan lima berlambang bintik-bintik merah. Ternyata Uchiha bungsu itu kalah telak. Ini adalah kekalahannya yang kelima kalinya pada hari ini. Empat sudut siku-siku mengeras kini muncul di dahinya._

_Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu membuang wajahnya, "Huh, jago dalam permainan bodoh seperti ini hanya akan membuat kejeniusanku menangis," ucapnya—mungkin lebih tepat disebut menggerutu. Sakura tertawa kecil kemudian menyikut lengan Sasuke yang ototnya mulai sedikit terbentuk berkat latihan olahraganya setiap hari._

"_Hmm? Bermain kartu itu tidak mengandalkan kejeniusan lho, Sasuke-kun~ tadi aku hanya bercanda," mendengar itu, Sasuke akhirnya kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura. Gadis manis beriris hijau emerald itu menyentuh kepalanya dengan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya. Diketukkannya jari tersebut berkali-kali, "bermain kartu memang menggunakan logika, tapi sebenarnya jauh lebih bergantung pada keberuntungan."_

"_Hn," Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya. Menatap Sakura yang tersenyum polos dengan tatapan tak suka, "kau mau bilang keberuntunganku jelek, begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup berbahaya. Walau sepertinya Sakura tidak mempedulikannya._

"_Bingo! Benar sekali!" cih, Sakura benar-benar menjawabnya dengan santai. Sekarang empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Sasuke semakin membesar, "Hahahaha! Tak perlu marah, Sasuke-kun. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Kau pintar di semua bidang mata pelajaran dan olahraga, tapi keberuntunganmu jelek. Itu hal yang wajar, 'kan?" penjelasan Sakura diakhiri dengan tawa kecil._

_Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu kembali mendengus lalu merotasikan kedua bola mata miliknya, "Ya ya, terserah kau saja," respon Sasuke dengan malas. Tangannya menjulur untuk mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas meja belajar Sakura yang memang disediakan untuknya._

_Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi cuek meneguk air dari gelasnya sampai habis, "Huu, lihat siapa yang ngambek di sini," tak berniat mempedulikan teman sepermainannya, Sasuke menaruh gelas itu kembali lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Sakura, "haaah, bahkan Uchiha Sasuke jika sifat tak mau kalahnya sudah kambuh, dia akan menjadi laki-laki paling menyebalkan di dunia ini," gerutu Sakura sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

"_Hn," hanya itu respon dari Sasuke. Yang Sakura yakini sebagai respon asal-asalan karena malas menanggapinya lebih jauh._

_Gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu memegang ujung dagunya, memutar otak. Bagaimana caranya supaya teman sepermainannya itu kembali pada mood baiknya. Begitu begitu Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang hidup bergantung dengan keadaan moodnya. Cukup lama Sakura berpikir, hingga akhirnya dia menghela napas, tak kunjung mendapat topik pembicaraan baru._

"_Sa-su-ke-kun~" panggil Sakura dengan nada manja. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming, sekarang remaja laki-laki itu sedang fokus dengan PSP hitam di tangannya. Memainkan game sepak bola yang sedang nge-trend di sekolah mereka berdua baru-baru ini. Huff, Sakura mendengus kesal. Kali ini empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi lebarnya, "hei, ada baiknya kau merespon panggilan pemilik kamar ini, Sasuke-kun."_

_Baru setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, Sasuke menekan tombol pause pada permainannya. Benar juga, sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Sakura. Sasuke datang ke rumah Sakura karena berniat mengajari teman sepermainannya sejak kecil tersebut dalam bidang pelajaran matematika dan fisika—Sakura harus mengakui dia sangat lemah dalam dua bidang pelajaran itu._

_Tapi, Sasuke masih juga diam walau dia sudah menunda permainannya. Akhirnya dengan nada menggebu-gebu, Sakura berkata, "Keberuntungan juga berpengaruh dalam kehidupan cinta. Melihat keberuntunganmu yang sangat jelek, bukan tidak mungkin nanti kau akan merasakan cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, lho!"_

_**CTAK!**_

_Ah. Skak mat._

_Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya. Gadis yang tadi bersemangat itu mendadak menciut melihat ekspresi laki-laki di depannya, "Kau... mengejekku?" tanya Sasuke dalam. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sakura yang kini tertawa kaku._

"_A... Ahaha, Sasuke-kun bisa saja. Mana mungkin aku mengejekmu," jawab Sakura kikuk sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik. Ekspresi mengerikan Sasuke masih belum berubah, "la-lagipula Sasuke-kun itu tampan, baik, dan jenius. Semua perempuan pasti akan takluk dengan pesona Uchiha Sasuke, benar 'kan?" Sakura bertanya balik._

_Perlahan tapi pasti ekspresi amarah Sasuke mereda. Wajahnya kembali terlihat damai seperti sebelumnya. Melihat itu, Sakura menghela napas lega. Di saat gadis itu mengelus dadanya, Sasuke berkata lagi, "...Tapi, yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga."_

"_Eh?" anak tunggal Haruno itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Soal cintaku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan..." Sasuke memberi jeda. Laki-laki itu melirik sudut bawah kirinya, "...mungkin saja terjadi. Karena itu, aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kau sepenuhnya salah," lanjut Sasuke dengan tenang. Ralat, berusaha tenang. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke masih cukup terganggu dengan kata-kata Sakura tadi._

_Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Waaaah, Sasuke-kun bijak sekali! Aku jadi semakin menyukai Sasuke-kun, nih~" ucap Sakura dengan nada manja. Tapi melihat Sasuke beralih menatapnya, Sakura mengira teman sepermainannya itu akan kembali marah. Akhirnya dengan cepat Sakura menyela, "maksudku bukan suka dalam artian macam-macam, lho! Aku suka Sasuke-kun sebagai teman. Lagipula mana mungkin Sasuke-kun akan menyukaiku, 'kan? Hehehe, perkataanku tadi jangan terlalu dianggap serius, Sasuke-kun."_

_Harap diingat._

_Di umur lima belas tahun, Uchiha Sasuke masih belum menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya._

_Sakura masih tertawa kecil sembari menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka saat Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya lalu bergumam, "...Hn."_

_Mendengar gumaman Sasuke, membuat Sakura juga menghentikan tawanya. Gadis beriris hijau emerald tersebut memperhatikan Sasuke yang mendadak terlihat murung. Laki-laki itu sedikit menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Namun, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu sedih. Diam-diam Sakura merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Sepertinya kata-katanya tadi memang keterlaluan._

"_Sasuke-kun," suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya, membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika gadis itu mencium pipinya pelan, "maaf. Tadi aku hanya bercanda, sungguh," ucap Sakura yang sekarang justru terlihat sedih._

_Sasuke terpaku sembari menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Sakura. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu kaget dengan tindakan Sakura, sedari kecil mereka memang sudah terbiasa mencium pipi untuk menghibur satu sama lain. Jika Sasuke ingat lagi, terakhir kali Sakura mencium pipinya itu saat mereka berdua lulus sekolah dasar. Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke sebagai ucapan selamat karena Uchiha bungsu itu mendapat peringkat pertama pada hasil ujian akhir mereka._

_Melihat Sakura menundukkan kepala di depannya membuat Sasuke luluh juga. Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Sakura sedikit merespon ketika Sasuke mengelus kepalanya pelan, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," begitu kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Belaian lembut itu tak bertahan lama. Setelahnya Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura cukup keras, membuat gadis manis itu mengaduh kesakitan._

"_Sekarang waktu istirahat sudah habis. Ayo belajar lagi," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lalu merapikan buku-buku pelajaran yang tadi sempat terjatuh._

_Sakura tadinya akan mengomel, sampai dia melihat punggung Sasuke yang terlihat begitu lebar di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti—masih memegang dahi lebarnya yang memerah, "Hihi, Sasuke-kun sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi," perkataan Sakura membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti sesaat. Tapi, setelah merespon seadanya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya—dia masih membelakangi Sakura._

"_Ngomong-ngomong ciuman pipi tadi spesial dariku. Anggap sebagai jimat keberuntungan agar kelak cintamu tidak benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Senyum tipis yang lembut terukir di wajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu._

"_Hn."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, tapi Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakannya. Pria berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut menghela napas. Apalagi saat dia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Sakura yang benar-benar mengganggunya saat itu...

"_Keberuntungan juga berpengaruh dalam kehidupan cinta. Melihat keberuntunganmu yang sangat jelek, bukan tidak mungkin nanti kau akan merasakan cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, lho!"_

Sasuke menghela napas dengan kedua mata tertutup. Laki-laki itu menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa panas. Sasuke tertawa pelan, nyaris mendekati bisikan. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Dia masih tertawa... untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar Sakura, keberuntunganku memang sangat jelek."

"Uchiha-_san!_" bohong kalau Sasuke mengatakan dia tidak mendengar suara guru di depannya yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Laki-laki itu mendengarnya, tapi terlalu malas menanggapinya. Sasuke masih pada posisi awalnya, "Uchiha-_san! _Aku tahu kau mendengarku!" sang guru pun sampai pada batas kesabarannya.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Dia menurunkan tangannya ke atas meja lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Entah sejak kapan perhatian seluruh murid di kelas ini tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali wanita di ujung seberang kanannya yang menatapnya sedikit... khawatir? Atau takut? Namun, Sasuke mengabaikan seluruh tatapan bertanya itu. Pria tersebut menatap guru di depannya dengan tatapan menantang.

Mendapat perhatian murid yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya, guru berambut _bob _itu pun mendengus kesal, "Apa kau mendengar apa yang tadi kukatakan?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang serak, sebagaimana suara bapak-bapak pada umumnya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak berniat membuka mulutnya, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu pun menggeleng pelan, "Hah, jangan mentang-mentang kau selalu mendapat nilai bagus kau akan kuanggap spesial, Uchiha! Baiklah, aku akan mengulangnya lagi."

Saat guru bernama Maito Guy mengatakan itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba kedua _onyx _milik Sasuke bertabrakan dengan kedua bola mata berwarna _jade _dimana pemiliknya duduk di kursi tengah. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu hanya menatapnya datar dengan iris hijau susunya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu mengganggu pria berambut biru dongker tersebut. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah sementara sang guru mengulang kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Untuk praktek menanam tumbuhan di halaman belakang sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke... kau akan berpasangan dengan Sabaku no Gaara."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Sepertinya di sini adalah lokasi yang cocok, Uchiha-_san,_" perkataan Gaara membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sejak mendapat tugas dari Guy, Gaara dan Sasuke langsung keluar dari kelas. Sasuke berjalan mendahului Gaara dan tentunya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua sampai sekarang.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, bermaksud berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara. Tapi pria yang memiliki _tattoo _berwarna merah dengan tulisan kanji _Ai _itu justru memutar tubuhnya ke samping lalu berjongkok untuk menyiapkan tanah lembab yang sebentar lagi akan ditanami bibit tanaman yang mereka bawa. Sekarang Sasuke melihat punggung Gaara yang sedang fokus dengan tanah di depannya.

Tatapan biasa itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian.

Jadi, ini Sabaku no Gaara?

Laki-laki yang merebut semuanya dari dia.

Laki-laki sialan yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya tanpa izin.

Gaara.

Gaara.

Gaara.

Nama Gaara yang berarti 'kematian'.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya semakin keras. Kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi merah semerah darah. Kedua tangannya bergetar. Ingin rasanya dia mencabik-cabik laki-laki itu di depannya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Menghapus eksistensinya di dunia ini. Mati. Mati. Sabaku no Gaara harus mati!

Semua gara-gara dia. Gara-gara dia... Sakura...

Uchiha bungsu itu memejamkan matanya erat sebelum kembali membukanya. Entah Gaara menyadarinya atau tidak ketika Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan tapi pasti untuk mendekatinya dari belakang. Langkahnya sangat pelan, nyaris tak bersuara. Sekarang adalah kesempatannya. Jarang ada yang mau ke halaman belakang sekolah pada jam-jam seperti ini. Benar. Kapan lagi Sasuke akan mendapat kesempatan yang bagus seperti ini?

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Bagaikan pemburu yang haus dengan darah binatang buruannya, Sasuke bahkan sudah tak dapat mengenal dirinya sendiri. Entah darimana datangnya nafsu membunuh yang sangat kuat ini. Dia sudah gila. Dia sudah buta. Kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat... sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi kepala Gaara akan sampai pada jangkauannya. Ya. Sedikit—

"Kau berniat membunuhku, Uchiha-_san?_"

Suara Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Sasuke terkejut. Napas pria berumur tujuh belas tahun itu langsung memburu seiring dengan Gaara yang masih membelakanginya kini berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya. Gaara memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini dia dan Sasuke berdiri sejajar dan berhadapan. Sekilas, Sabaku bungsu itu sempat mendengar Sasuke mendecih lalu kembali menatapnya dengan gigi yang digertakkan.

Adik dari Sabaku no Kankurou dan Sabaku no Temari itu hanya diam memandangi Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Jika diperhatikan sedekat ini, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke memang benar-benar membencinya. Itu artinya semua perkiraan yang menghantuinya dari belakang bukanlah sekedar firasat. Tapi... benar apa adanya. Tentu saja Gaara tidak berniat menjadi tokoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai permasalahan yang secara tak langsung telah melibatkannya ini.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kau membenciku karena Haruno-_san _menyukaiku—ah bukan, dia mencintaiku," perkataan Gaara membuat kedua _onyx _milik Sasuke membulat kecil. Tidak percaya dengan fakta yang memang harus dihadapinya itu, "tapi, apa akal sehatmu sudah tidak ada lagi? Sampai kau berniat mengalah dari cemburu butamu itu lalu membunuhku."

Sasuke kembali menggertakkan giginya. Kedua tangannya sukses mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Gaara masih tak bergerak dan tetap diam pada posisi awalnya. Kedua _jade _miliknya menatap Sasuke tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Seolah dia bisa menebak semua yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau..." Gaara memicingkan kedua matanya ketika Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "...harusnya kau tidak datang ke sekolah ini," belum sempat Gaara menjawab, Sasuke langsung berteriak kencang, "HARUSNYA KAU TIDAK PERNAH ADA DI DUNIA INI!"

Tersentak kaget, kaki kanan Gaara bergerak ke belakang. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Laki-laki berambut

merah tersebut mencoba tersenyum dengan tenang, "Apa ini memang sepenuhnya salahku?" sekarang kedua tangan Gaara mengepal, "Apa kau ingin mengatakan Haruno-_san_ mencintaiku karena salahku? Meskipun aku tidak melakukan apa-apa? Apa kau benar-benar merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali?" Gaara yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu kali ini bertanya bertubi-tubi.

Melihat Gaara yang panik di matanya membuat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa mengejek, "Heh, kau cerewet juga, Sabaku."

Tentu saja Gaara tahu Sasuke hanya memprovokasinya. Dan Gaara tidak berniat untuk berhenti setelah sampai di sini, "Sekarang aku yang tanya," pemuda tanpa alisnya itu kembali memicingkan kedua matanya, "apa yang kau harapkan terjadi setelah membunuhku? Apa keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam.

Seakan mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berujung, Sasuke berkata pelan, "Maksudmu..."

"Yang kutanyakan," rasanya waktu terasa begitu lambat berputar. Angin berhembus, meniup rambut dua insan manusia itu, "apa setelah membunuhku, Haruno-_san_ pasti akan mencintaimu?"

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Pertanyaan sederhana yang tak akan pernah bisa Sasuke jawab, sejenius apapun dia. Uchiha bungsu itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Mengapa pertanyaan seperti ini tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya? Sebenarnya sudah sampai sejauh mana kebutaannya? Gaara menelan ludah tegang melihat perubahan air wajah Sasuke. Dia cukup sadar, setelah ini kehidupannya tidak akan berjalan mudah.

Ini adalah pilihan hidupnya.

Dia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan naas antar dua manusia yang telah bersama sejak kecil.

Gaara tahu itu.

Tapi sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa mundur meskipun ingin.

Pemuda dengan kantung mata itu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kau menyalahkanku... lalu berniat membunuhku," jeda sejenak, "tapi semua itu adalah pikiranmu. Kau melarikan diri dari kenyataan, karena kau tidak bisa menerimanya. Kenyataannya—"

"Diam."

"—kau enggan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang sebenarnya hanyalah seorang pengecut yang menyedihkan."

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

_**BHUAG**_

Gaara tidak kaget ketika menerima pukulan kuat Sasuke pada wajahnya. Sebelum tubuh Gaara mengenai tanah, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu meraih kerahnya lalu menariknya hingga kepala Gaara dipaksa menengadah ke atas. Pemuda berambut merah itu bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dada Sasuke naik turun, napasnya memburu.

Tanpa perlu memasang ekspresi yang pas untuk situasi saat ini, Gaara kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau adalah pecundang, Uchiha-_san,_" iris _jade _yang terasa menusuk itu menatap lurus _onyx _di depannya, "kau telah kalah. Baik dariku maupun dari dirimu sendiri," Gaara tersenyum tipis. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai seringai mengejek.

"Tidakkah kau merasa malu pada dirimu sendiri? Mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai seorang jenius, tapi nyatanya kepintaranmu bahkan tak lebih dari seekor anjing."

Entah apa maksud Gaara memancing kemarahan Sasuke. Tapi yang jelas, itu berhasil membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya perlahan-lahan.

"Anjing jantan yang tidak punya akal saja jika melihat anjing betina yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan, dia akan merelakan anjing betina itu pada anjing jantan yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya."

Tangan Sasuke yang tidak menarik kerah Gaara bergetar. Sudah siap untuk memberikan pukulan kedua. Dan tentu saja Gaara menyadari itu.

"Aku kasihan padamu, Uchiha-_san._"

_**BHUAG**_

_**BHUG**_

_**DHUAK**_

_**BHUAG**_

Tidak cukup sekali dan tidak hanya wajah. Gaara harus merasakan pukulan-pukulan Sasuke yang efeknya menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya hingga pukulan terakhir mendarat di perut Gaara. Sasuke sengaja memutar tangannya di dalam perut Gaara. Mencoba menghancurkan organ penting di dalamnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Gaara pun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cipratan darah.

Di saat Gaara berpikir mungkin di sini nyawanya akan berakhir, Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya. Kepalan tangannya kini berhenti dan bergetar tepat di depan wajah Gaara. Dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam karena menahan sakit, Sabaku bungsu itu menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat bimbang.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi... meskipun kau membunuhku, kau tidak akan merubah apapun," laki-laki berambut merah itu berkata pelan, sedikit merintih karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya, "Haruno-_san _tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan."

Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Gaara bisa melihatnya... kedua mata Sasuke yang begitu membencinya. Sangat ingin membunuhnya. Sangat ingin menghilangkannya dari dunia ini. Tapi... di saat yang bersamaan...

Kedua mata itu ingin menangis.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" _**BHUAG—**_satu pukulan kembali membuat kepala Gaara dipaksa menoleh ke samping, "Kau berkata seperti itu... seakan kau pasti akan mendapatkannya," Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "sebenarnya apa perasaanmu pada Sakura!?" tanyanya berang.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya terlebih dahulu seakan berpikir, "...Aku tidak tahu," jawab Gaara dengan jujur. Namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata, Gaara dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Tapi, aku ingin melindunginya darimu."

Tubuh Sasuke kembali menegang. Apa maksud Gaara? Melindungi Sakura darinya? "Kuakui, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Haruno-_san,_" pemuda yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya itu akhirnya kembali memicingkan kedua matanya, "tapi yang jelas, kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Haruno-_san _ketakutan hingga kehilangan senyumnya dan aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tega melakukan itu."

"Sabaku..."

"Kurang lebih aku bisa menebak. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin langsung menebak pada kemungkinan terburuk," Gaara kembali memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Membuat Uchiha bungsu itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Apalagi saat Gaara dengan lantangnya mengatakan...

"Karena jika kau begitu mencintainya sampai berniat membunuhku, seharusnya kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang paling dibencinya. Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang justru membuatnya membencimu. Kau akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya."

Sekarang... Sasuke mengerti mengapa dia merasa dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyukai keberadaan Sabaku no Gaara yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan SMA-nya.

"Seharusnya kau membahagiakannya..." ternyata anak bungsu Sabaku itu tidak bisa menahan kesadarannya lagi lebih dari ini. Meskipun Gaara sudah berusaha menggigit lidah dan bibir bawahnya, tetap percuma. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas karena pukulan-pukulan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Akhirnya tak mempunyai pilihan selain memasrahkan dirinya pada takdir.

Apa dia akan tetap hidup setelah ini? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, kata-kata terakhir Gaara sebelum pingsan sangat mengganggu Sasuke hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

"...jika kau benar-benar mencintainya."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Bagaikan wanita yang diikat dengan tangkai mawar berduri.

Kiasan terlarang... tentang seorang wanita yang telah dimiliki oleh laki-laki yang telah buta karena mencintainya. Wanita itu diikat dengan tangkai berduri agar tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya atau bahkan menolongnya. Tangkai berduri itu membuat tubuh sang wanita terluka begitu pula tubuh laki-laki yang akan terus memeluk wanita itu sampai akhir hayatnya.

Rasa sakit yang mereka berdua rasakan adalah bukti eksistensi mereka di dunia ini. Darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka memperlihatkan bahwa kehidupan mereka terlihat indah di depan banyak orang. Padahal sebenarnya terasa sangat sakit. Duri-duri itu menusuk mereka tanpa ampun seperti hukuman karena telah jatuh pada cinta terlarang.

Kiasan yang sangat pas untuk seorang Haruno Sakura, bukan?

"Ngh..." Sakura tak habis pikir. Padahal dia kira dia akan bebas setelah ini mengingat seharusnya Sasuke pulang terlambat karena tugas yang diberikan padanya. Tapi dugaannya salah, Sasuke tahu pada jam segini orang tua Sakura tidak ada di rumah. Pria berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut menunggu di depan rumah Sakura sampai sang wanita pulang dari sekolah.

Tentu saja Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke di depan rumahnya. Belum sempat menyelamatkan diri, tangan Sakura sudah terlanjur digenggam Sasuke. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam rumah wanita itu sendiri. Dan setelah sampai di dalam, Sasuke langsung melumat mulut Sakura tanpa ampun.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura mengerang pelan. Wanita itu memekik ketika Sasuke menggigit perbatasan antara leher dan bahunya. Saat ini posisi mereka masih di depan pintu keluar rumah kediaman Haruno, "kumohon... jangan di si—"

Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Sasuke memeluknya begitu kencang. Wanita berumur tujuh belas tahun itu tersentak kaget. Pelukan Sasuke sangat erat, seakan enggan melepaskan wanita tersebut barang sedetik saja. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam leher Sakura. Keterkejutan Sakura tak bertahan lama. Ekspresi wanita itu berubah sedih. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya begitu kencang sementara dia sendiri hanya diam berdiri.

"_**Apa setelah membunuhku, Haruno-san pasti akan mencintaimu?"**_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Ketakutan yang sudah lama dia lupakan kini kembali menghantui dirinya.

"_**Aku kasihan padamu, Uchiha-san."**_

Meskipun Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat, Sakura tak akan membalas pelukan itu.

Meskipun Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut, Sakura tak akan membalas ciuman itu.

Meskipun Sasuke menggenggam tangannya kuat, Sakura tak akan membalas genggaman tangan itu.

Dan bukan tidak mungkin setelah ini...

Seberapa besar cinta dan pengorbanan yang diberikan Uchiha Sasuke pada Haruno Sakura...

...laki-laki bodoh itu tidak akan mendapat apa yang sebenarnya paling dia inginkan di dunia ini.

Tidak akan.

"_**Haruno-san tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**When will you grow up?**_

_**What the heck is 'growing up' in the first place?**_

_**.**_

_- Kagamine Rin (The Lost One's Weeping)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**sami haruchi, **__Guest (4x), __**arissachin, **__Mewchan, __**sasusaku kira, **__cherry-chan, __**HYDERUKI, **__Deauliaas, __**mysticahime, **__aikuromi, __**Baby Kim, **__Matsuo-michi'aoi,__** Hikari Meiko EunJo, **__Tsurugi de Lelouch, __**Eunike Yuen, **__Hikari Matsushita, __**FuRaHeart, **__Kiki RyuEunTeuk, __**eet gitu, **__uchiharuno phorepeerr, __**faridaanggra, **__tomato-chan, __**miki ite, **__iya baka-san, __**guesswho, **__Karasu Uchiha, __**QRen, **__Yume-chan, __**Aika Yuki-chan, **__k, __**sabaku no prilly, **__kokoronyan, __**Anka-Chan, **__Little Claris-chan, __**taintedIris, **__saki, __**Sakusasu 4ever, **__pratiwirahim, __**hanazono yuri, **__tomato-cherry, __**Ijulintan, **__blind's fans, __**crown de miko, **__roquezen, __**Mitsumika-chan, **__kanon rizumu_

**Dan yang untuk lainnya juga kuucapkan terima kasih :D yang belum meninggalkan jejak kutunggu ya xD**

Huff, selesai juga nih _chapter _orz Rada melenceng dari niat awal ahahaha~ #ditendang

Maaf ya nunggu lama :'D kemaren-kemaren _mood _nulis nge-drop banget. Terharu deh sama yang masih nungguin ehehe makasih lagi ya :3 di _chapter _ini gak ada _lemon _dulu yaaa. Mau nekanin ke konflik batinnya Sasuke dan Gaara mwahaha. Sesuai kata-kataku kemaren, di _**chapter 6 **_**sampai **_**chapter 10 **_**nanti akan masuk ke **_**skip time **_**dimana SasuSakuGaa sudah dewasa dan memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing**. Ntar konfliknya lebih dalem lagi deh ohoho~ #dibejek

Ngg, gak tahu lagi mau ngomong apa. Kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf dan semoga _feel-_nya dapet. Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah ngucapin ultah kemaren :') doain _mood _nulis saya membaik yaaa :** fic _multichapter _yang akan _update _berikutnya Insya Allah jika tidak ada halangan... _**Review and Art **_:)

_Mind to review, please?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa melirik pelan ketika jam besar yang berdiri di sudut ruangan kembali berdentang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Wanita itu meringkukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _king size, _tidak peduli meskipun ulahnya itu membuat sprei kasur dan selimutnya berantakan. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia tersentak, seakan teringat dengan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat tangan kanannya menarik selimut sampai lehernya sementara tangan kiri meremas sprei di bawahnya hingga kusut.

Tidak.

Sudah berapa lama?

Rasa nyeri menyerang selangkangannya ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Sakura merintih pelan, tangannya semakin erat meremas benda-benda di sekitarnya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Air mata yang sempat mengering kembali mengalir pelan melewati pipinya. Dia ingin berdiri, dia ingin bangun, dia ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini. Sakura membuka tutup mulutnya mencoba menarik dan mengeluarkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

_**KLIK**_

Cahaya lampu yang sangat terang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja menerangi ruangan yang gelap dan pengap tempat Sakura berada. Sakura reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu membukanya lagi perlahan seiring dengan telah terbiasanya kedua matanya dengan kadar cahaya yang ada. Sesuai dugaannya, pelaku yang telah menyalakan lampu di kamar itu pun berdiri di depan kasur yang ditidurinya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar lagi, berbeda dari sebelumnya sekarang wanita itu menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah.

Bersamaan dengan langkah Uchiha Sasuke yang mendekati posisinya, benang memori berputar di kepalanya bagaikan gasing yang enggan berhenti. Bagaimana malam mereka sebelumnya masih tetap terasa panas dan perih. Belum berubah, masih penuh dengan penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke. Semakin Sakura melawan lebih keras, maka semakin keras pula balasannya. Tidak akan pernah berhenti. Terus seperti itu.

Ya, memang.

Sudah mustahil untuk dua manusia itu kembali pada jalan yang sebenarnya.

Bagaikan roda bocor yang kehilangan udara. Roda itu berhenti berputar, tetap diam di tempatnya, tidak bisa maju ataupun mundur karena tidak ada udara di dalam yang bisa membantunya bergerak. Mungkin seperti itulah kehidupan Sakura sekarang. Dia akan terus di bawah. Tidak bisa merangkak naik—tidak bisa tersenyum atau merasa bahagia lagi. Hidup itu memang kejam dan Sakura harus menelan kenyataan yang pahit itu mau tak mau.

Roda yang kehilangan udaranya dan tidak bisa diisi lagi harus siap dibuang pada tempatnya.

Menyakitkan? Memang. Percuma menangis, tidak akan ada yang mendengar—oh tidak, masih ada teman sejak kecilnya yang mendengar. Dia pendengar yang setia. Mendengar dengan sabar tangisan Haruno Sakura dari awal sampai akhir. Laki-laki itu tidak menyela sama sekali. Dia akan duduk tenang di depan Sakura yang menangis. Kedua tangannya juga hanya diam, dia tidak akan bergerak sedikit pun untuk mencoba menghibur wanita yang terus menangis histeris dengan suara yang memilukan di hadapannya.

Bukan 'tidak akan' tapi 'tidak bisa'.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sasuke sampai di samping Sakura sekarang. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu sudah menundukkan kepalanya dalam di antara kedua lutut yang dipeluknya. Punggungnya disandarkan pada sandaran kasur di belakangnya. Tangan Sasuke terjulur, hendak menyentuh kepala Sakura yang tertunduk. Tapi, lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti. Sasuke menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya sebelum menarik kembali tangannya ke samping tubuhnya.

"Mau di atas kasur sampai kapan?" Sasuke berbalik, memunggungi Sakura lalu berjalan menjauh. Membuka tirai hingga cahaya luar masuk ke dalam kamar mereka kemudian mematikan lampu kamar yang tadi sempat dia nyalakan, "Cepat bersiap, sebentar lagi kita berangkat atau kau mau kita terlambat?" lanjutnya—bertanya dengan sinis.

Sakura tidak menjawab namun isakannya terhenti. Sasuke melihat kepala Sakura bergerak pelan dan terangkat dari posisi tertunduknya. Wanita itu memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan kemeja putih dan _dark blue jeans _panjang untuk bawahannya_. _Setelah gerakan Sakura tersebut, Sasuke menghela napas lalu mengambil sesuatu yang digantungkan pada dinding kamarnya.

Almamater biru tua dengan lambang Universitas Konoha di bagian kiri.

Kedua bola mata Sakura kembali membulat, dia tersadar lagi. Oh iya, dia sudah kuliah. Dia sudah menjadi mahasiswi sekarang. Dia bukan lagi anak SMA. Kehidupan Sekolah Menengah Atas-nya sudah selesai. Saat dimana semuanya dimulai telah lewat.

Tapi, tunggu.

Sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan semua ini sejak SMA?

Sakura langsung turun dari kasurnya sembari menarik selimut yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa menutupi setengah bagian depannya. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan ketika Sakura berlari melewatinya lalu mendekati kalender yang ditaruh di atas meja belajarnya. Tubuh wanita itu menegang saat kedua matanya melihat tahun yang tertera pada kalender tersebut.

Tiga... tahun.

Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Sakura, mengalir lambat melewati pipi putihnya. Saking terpakunya dengan kalender tersebut, dia tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan almamaternya kemudian berjalan mendekati tubuh anak tunggal Haruno tersebut dari belakang. Sasuke menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke balik selimut yang dikenakan Sakura. Meremas pelan buah dada wanita itu dari belakang membuat Sakura spontan mengeluarkan desahan lemahnya yang tak sempat dia tahan.

"Sekarang, kau mau masuk kuliah..." napas Sakura memberat, merasakan tangan Sasuke yang masih menjelajah di sekitar kedua payudara dan perut ratanya, "...atau kembali ke atas tempat tidur bersamaku?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada mengancam. Tubuh wanita itu masih lemah karena perbuatan Sasuke tadi malam. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dengan pelan. Dan untunglah, kali ini Sasuke menurutinya.

"Biarkan aku... bersiap."

Setidaknya...

...biarkan dia bersiap dulu untuk melanjutkan kehidupan naas yang masih belum berhenti ini, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuGaa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLIND**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SASUKE! SAKURA-_CHAN!_" panggilan seseorang membuat Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang baru saja turun dari mobil milik Sasuke itu menoleh. Uzumaki Naruto datang dengan cengiran lebar yang biasa terpampang di wajahnya. Tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung merangkul bahu Sasuke hingga laki-laki itu nyaris jatuh ke bawah. Mengabaikan tatapan jengkel Sasuke padanya, Naruto berkata lagi—kali ini bertanya, "Hehe, kalian masih akrab seperti biasa, _ne?_"

Sakura sedikit kaget karena Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan itu secara tiba-tiba, setidaknya sampai pemuda yang memiliki garis-garis menyerupai kumis kucing di pipinya itu menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto menatapnya begitu dalam dengan kedua iris biru langit miliknya. Sasuke yang masih dirangkul Naruto hanya melirik Sakura dari sudut pandang matanya. Mengawasi ekspresi wanita yang mulai terlihat panik perlahan tapi pasti tersebut.

Karena Sakura tak kunjung menjawab, Naruto mengeluarkan nada suara bertanya. Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari bawah sampai atas. Saat ini Sakura memakai sepatu _sneaker _putih, celana _jeans _panjang yang ketat sehingga bentuk kakinya yang jenjang terlihat jelas, kaos biasa berwarna merah muda, dan terakhir almamater Universitas Konoha berwarna biru tua seperti yang dipakai Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang. Rambut Sakura yang berwarna _soft pink _juga terlihat memanjang dari sebelumnya dan sekarang sedang dikuncir satu.

Naruto tersenyum. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di antara dua temannya yang sudah bersama sejak kecil itu, Naruto mengambil asumsi sendiri bahwa keduanya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukti yang dimilikinya kurang, Naruto tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura tapi tentu saja dia dekat dengan Sasuke. Walau begitu, bukan berarti Sasuke pasti akan menjawabnya jika Naruto menanyakan apakah Sakura benar kekasihnya. Setidaknya Sasuke memang tidak pernah menjawab 'iya' tapi tidak pernah menjawab 'tidak' juga.

"Hahaha maaf maaf kalau pertanyaanku aneh, lupakan saja," lanjut Naruto karena baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Terlebih melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat panik itu, "yah tanpa perlu kalian jawab juga aku yakin kalian baik-baik saja, iya 'kan? Hahaha!" oh, mungkin Sakura-_chan_ tidak mau terlalu mengumbar-umbar hubungannya dengan Sasuke—begitu pikir Naruto.

Yah... mungkin.

'_Kepada para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi jurusan Teknik Elektro semester tiga harap segera masuk ruang satu lantai dua. Sekali lagi—_'

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Oh, kita dipanggil, Sasuke!" dengan cengiran rubah khas miliknya, Naruto melambaikan tangannya sembari menarik paksa bahu Sasuke, "_Jaa, _sampai jumpa lagi nanti ya, Sakura-_chan! _Semoga sukses!" teriak Naruto seraya mengangkat kepalan tinju tangannya ke udara—berniat memberi semangat pada Sakura yang terlihat lesu.

Wanita itu tertawa kaku melihat tingkah _hyperactive _salah satu temannya sejak SMP tersebut. Tangannya juga ikut melambai membalas lambaian tangan Naruto yang terus menjauh. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan dan Sakura tersadar dengan Sasuke yang masih meliriknya dari jauh. Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menunduk saat Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu, setidaknya sampai Sasuke mengikuti Naruto untuk menghadap depan.

Tatapan sinis Sasuke itu mengandung arti... dan tidak mungkin Sakura tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan tersebut.

Entah apakah dia harus tersenyum atau tidak sekarang, akhirnya dia lepas juga dari jeratan Sasuke—setidaknya untuk sementara dia bisa merasa bebas. Sakura menatap kosong pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali orang di sana, baik dosen, mahasiswa, mahasiswi, sampai orang tua—yang mungkin hanya sekedar mengantar anaknya. Tapi, tetap saja dia merasa kesepian.

Sejak tragedinya bersama Sasuke, Sakura menutup dirinya sendiri dari dunia luar perlahan tapi pasti. Dia takut. Takut jika dunia melihat dirinya yang sudah kotor sebelum waktunya. Takut jika dunia akan membenci dan enggan menerima dirinya yang tidak mungkin bisa kembali lagi dari dalam kolam lumpur yang tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya menjadi bersih seperti dulu.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan posisi sebelumnya. Tak tentu arah, tidak tahu akan kemana. Jam pelajaran tambahan untuk jurusannya masih belum dimulai, kurang lebih satu setengah jam lagi dari sekarang. Sakura menghela napas panjang sampai akhirnya dia memilih duduk di salah satu kursi di pinggir kafetaria yang kosong. Satu menit tanpa melakukan apapun, membuat Sakura akhirnya jatuh tenggelam ke dalam lamunannya.

Tiba-tiba rasa dingin menjalar dari pipi wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut. Tentu saja Sakura tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh. Kedua bola matanya membulat dan pipinya memerah melihat siapa pelaku yang baru saja menempelkan jus kaleng dingin ke pipinya. Sakura memegang pipinya yang masih merasakan sensasi dingin tersebut tanpa memalingkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari sesosok pria berambut merah yang masih memegang jus kaleng di tangannya. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu meskipun hanya sekedar menyebut nama depan lelaki yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya itu bahkan sampai sekarang.

"G-Gaara..."

Sabaku no Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar Sakura memanggil nama kecilnya. Masih dengan tenang, laki-laki itu menggerakkan kembali jus kaleng di tangannya, "Mau?" tanyanya singkat. Sakura merasa tubuhnya menegang. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya dia menerima jus kaleng itu dengan pelan. Setelah jus kalengnya berpindah tangan, Gaara pun duduk di samping Sakura walau masih ada jarak di antara keduanya.

Sakura memegang jus kaleng di tangannya begitu erat dengan kedua tangannya. Padahal dingin, tapi terasa hangat. Apa karena Gaara yang memberikan jus kaleng itu? Sakura menatap jus kaleng di tangannya sementara Gaara di sampingnya mulai memperhatikan ekspresi wanita tersebut dari sudut matanya. Masih terlihat murung seperti biasa, sama sekali belum ada perubahan sejak SMA. Gaara menghela napasnya pelan lalu meminum jus kaleng miliknya sendiri yang sebelumnya sudah dibuka olehnya itu sampai habis.

Suara kaleng membentur pinggiran tempat sampah di sampingnya membuat Sakura menoleh. Wanita manis yang menguncir rambutnya seperti ekor kuda tersebut memperhatikan Gaara yang sekarang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Iris hijau susu Gaara sekarang mengarah ke Sakura, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Saling menatap dengan intens hingga Sakura yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka.

"...Sekarang juga kau masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" suara Gaara yang tiba-tiba bertanya membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya yang akan membuka jus kaleng tersebut. Kedua alis wanita itu tertarik, membentuk ekspresi yang menahan kesedihan mendalam.

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum palsu. Dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jus kaleng yang berada di tangannya, Sakura bertanya balik, "Pertanyaan apa, Gaara?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh," Gaara mengernyit tak suka, "kau tahu pertanyaanku dari dulu tak pernah berubah, apa yang sebenarnya telah Sasuke lakukan selama ini padamu?" tanya Sabaku bungsu itu dengan nada yang menuntut. Gaara menyadari sekilas Sakura sempat memegang jus kalengnya dengan sangat erat hingga terlihat bergetar.

"O-Oh itu, bukankah sudah kujawab berkali-kali? Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padaku," dusta wanita bermarga Haruno tersebut. Sakura tertawa hambar, "tidak usah mengkhawatirkan yang tidak perlu, Gaara."

Lagi-lagi begitu. Gaara mengernyitkan kedua matanya tak suka. Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun tersebut harus mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia benci mengulang pertanyaan yang sama selama tiga tahun belakangan. Ditambah dengan jawaban tidak memuaskan yang selalu sama pula. Apa ada orang yang tidak akan muak jika merasakan hal seperti ini? Gaara mengepal kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya.

Mungkin Sabaku no Gaara tidak akan melakukan hal-hal merepotkan semacam ini jika seandainya nyawanya tidak terancam semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu itu.

Dia harus menemukan kelemahan Uchiha Sasuke. Menemukan bukti kuat yang cukup untuk memasukkan Uchiha bungsu itu ke dalam penjara seumur hidupnya. Atau mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika Sasuke mendapat hukuman mati agar semuanya lebih cepat selesai. Sekarang bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi Gaara juga. Keduanya sudah tenggelam ke dalam nafsu untuk membunuh dan menghilangkan eksistensi satu sama lain.

Apa salahnya? Sasuke yang memulai perang ini—setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Gaara. Nyawanya hampir saja hilang saat Sasuke menghajarnya waktu itu. Gaara masih ingat bagaimana dia jatuh pingsan setelahnya lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Menurut saudara-saudaranya, Gaara baru siuman sekitar dua minggu sejak Sasuke menghajarnya hingga nyaris membunuhnya. Luka dalam yang Sasuke buat ternyata cukup parah, mungkin jika seandainya Sasuke benar-benar menambah kekuatannya, Gaara pasti sudah hidup di dunia yang berbeda sekarang.

Sialan. Gaara tahu semua manusia saat tenggelam ke dalam kebencian yang membutakan mata dan hatinya, dia bisa mengeluarkan seratus persen kekuatan dari dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, waktu itu laki-laki berambut merah tersebut yakin Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan sekitar tujuh puluh persennya saja. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Apa mungkin karena kata-kata yang Gaara keluarkan waktu itu terlalu benar hingga menusuknya begitu dalam?

"_Haruno-san tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan."_

Kedua iris hijau susu milik Gaara membulat. Ah iya, benar juga. Dia mengatakan itu pada Sasuke dan seingatnya setelah itu Sasuke langsung brutal menyerangnya—tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya sudah berubah menjadi begitu menyedihkan di depan musuhnya sendiri. Gaara menoleh lagi menatap Sakura yang masih belum merubah posisinya. Adik dari Sabaku no Temari itu belum tahu alasan mengapa dia sangat terganggu setiap melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berusaha terlihat tegar di depan semua orang. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa timbul perasaan yang sangat ingin melindungi wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang dia tahu.

**Wanita yang sangat mencintaiku ini bernama Haruno Sakura—**

Sentuhan tangan Gaara pada tangannya yang akan membuka jus kaleng membuat Sakura reflek menoleh. Sakura menahan napasnya melihat wajah Gaara yang mendekati wajahnya. A-Apa? Sakura langsung menoleh ke kanan kiri, padahal di sekitar mereka banyak orang tapi Gaara tidak terlihat mempedulikannya. Terlebih melihat ekspresi Gaara yang begitu serius seolah mereka akan ber—ukh, Sakura tak tahan lagi. Dia langsung menutup kedua matanya erat seiring dengan wajah Gaara yang semakin mendekat.

Tapi ternyata tidak sesuai dugaannya, Gaara memeluk Sakura. Tangan kanan laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Sakura sementara tangan kirinya menekan punggung Sakura agar semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Wajah Sakura memerah bukan main, jus kaleng di tangannya jatuh ke atas tanah dan mulutnya tergagap, "A-Ap-Apa? G-Gaara? A-Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit panik. Selain malu karena menangkap basah beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka, Sakura juga takut bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada Sasuke di dekat sini?

Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya, mengabaikan Sakura yang tidak bisa diam tenang di dalam pelukannya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya Gaara berkata, "Aku ingin mempercayaimu jika kau bilang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja," kata-kata ini membuat pemberontakan Sakura berhenti, "tapi, ceritakan saja padaku jika ada hal yang sangat mengganggumu tentang Sasuke," bisik Gaara.

Sakura terdiam sesaat lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa... kau begitu ingin aku membuka mulut tentang Sasuke?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Gaara melirik ke arahnya—mereka masih berpelukan, "aku ingin menjaga semua rahasia ini untuk diriku sendiri, cukup... aku dan Sasuke yang tahu," bahu Gaara basah, laki-laki itu tahu Sakura menangis, "kumohon... jangan tanya lagi."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti bertanya," penegasan Gaara membuat Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Tadinya Sakura ingin mundur agar dia bisa menangis lebih leluasa, tapi tangan kanan Gaara yang tadi memegang tangannya kini beralih menekan kepalanya. Membiarkan Sakura menangis dan membasahi bahunya. Wanita itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menundukkan kepalanya dalam di atas bahu Gaara yang terasa begitu besar.

Hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya Sakura belum pernah merasa seperti ini lagi semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Sakura mengisak keras. Terlebih saat Gaara berkata...

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai menangis,"—jeda sesaat—"karena itu, menangislah dengan tenang."

—**dialah kelemahan terbesar Uchiha Sasuke.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Uzumaki Naruto menguap lebar untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di tengah pelajaran pada jam ini. Memang tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di ruangan terlihat sibuk mencatat ribuan tulisan di papan tulis—segitu juga masih belum selesai, terlihat dari sang dosen yang masih menulis tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti. Naruto menatap malas tulisan-tulisan di depannya. Haah, dia jauh lebih mencintai percobaan atau praktikum daripada hanya sekedar teori-teori yang membosankan semacam ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai iris biru langit Naruto melirik Sasuke yang notabene sama seperti para mahasiswa lain yang sedang mencatat dengan serius. Yah, tidak juga sih. Sasuke memasang ekspresi malas tapi entah kenapa tangannya sama sekali tidak berhenti mencatat. Satu tangannya menumpu dagunya di atas meja. Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sampai tak terasa bel berbunyi dan wajah Naruto berubah menjadi seratus kali lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"AHAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAI!" Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Naruto di sepanjang koridor. Bukan hanya karena itu, gara-gara bocah berambut pirang tersebut sekarang semua orang melihat ke arah mereka. Walau sebagian ada juga yang melihat karena di sana ada Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu pria yang diincar para mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha.

Sekarang Naruto kembali ke pembicaraan biasanya bersama Sasuke, seputar wanita. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan sampai akhirnya lama-lama dia jengah juga kemudian berteriak, "Argh, Naruto! Bisakah kau diam sehari saja?" geram Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan ocehannya, namun itu tak bertahan lama karena dia kembali memasang wajah merajuk. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu toko dan duduk di tempat yang kosong.

Sasuke kembali meminum kopinya sembari memijat dahinya frustasi, "Huh, kau sih tidak mengerti perasaanku!" mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke menatap jengkel laki-laki di depannya. Senyum Naruto yang menggodanya membuatnya merinding seketika, "Kau sih enak sudah punya Sakura-_chan_, sedangkan aku? Haah..." desah Naruto pada akhirnya.

Hah?

Apa tadi katanya?

Gerakan Sasuke yang akan meminum kopinya langsung terhenti. Uchiha bungsu itu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutup kedua matanya. Sasuke meletakkan lagi cangkir yang sudah dipegangnya ke atas piring. _Mood-_nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Naruto yang merasakan perubahan Sasuke tak lama kemudian pun ikut menghentikan pembicaraannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang terlihat masih diam dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa, _Teme?_" Naruto menyeruputminuman soda yang dipesannya. Tidak mendapat respon membuat anak tunggal Uzumaki itu merengut kesal, "Hei! Jangan mengabaikanku begitu dong!" teriaknya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, "Naruto," mengabaikan pandangan kesal Naruto terhadap dirinya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "kenapa kau berasumsi aku sudah punya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Kedua matanya mengedip dua kali dengan cepat, "Kok pertanyaanmu aneh? Sudah jelas kan karena Sakura-_chan_ itu kekasihmu," meminum lagi minuman sodanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto menyempatkan diri menelan minuman di dalam mulutnya sampai habis, "memangnya bukan? Kabar bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Sakura-_chan_ sudah menyebar di seluruh penjuru Universitas Konoha ini tahu, walau anehnya masih saja ada yang mengincarmu. Jadi terkenal memang susah ya, heh."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Naruto, dia masih menatap lurus teman dekatnya itu sejak SMP. Sekarang Naruto sedang memanggil salah satu pelayan, memesan tambahan makanan ringan untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan kirinya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Aneh, Sasuke yakin baik dirinya dan Sakura tidak menyadari adanya kabar tentang mereka berdua seperti itu. Apa mereka terlalu mengunci diri dari dunia luar hingga tidak menyadarinya? Entahlah. Yang jelas, sekarang Sasuke menyeringai tipis tanpa terlihat oleh Naruto di depannya.

Baguslah.

Sekarang bahkan dunia pun mengakui Haruno Sakura adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" saat sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya, Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah tersenyum geli melihatnya, "Sudahlah, jangan gusar begitu hanya karena Sakura-_chan_ satu jurusan dengan saingan beratmu itu," lanjut Naruto perlahan sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tertawa. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Saingan... berat?"

"He? Lupa ya? Itu lho, Sabaku no Gaara. Saingan berat kepopuleranmu sejak SMA," tanpa menyadari kedua _onyx _milik Sasuke yang membulat, Naruto terus melanjutkan dengan santai, "masa' kau lupa kalau hanya mereka berdua alumni SMA Konoha di angkatan kita yang masuk jurusan kedokteran? Kepalamu kebentur apa sih?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi setengah menggerutu.

Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak. Dia tidak kaget. Tentu dia masih ingat bahwa Gaara satu jurusan dengan Sakura dan hal inilah yang membuatnya sering terbakar cemburu tanpa alasan semenjak mereka masuk kuliah. Hal ini pula yang membuatnya menuntut Sakura melakukan hubungan intim dengannya berlipat kali lebih intens. Memaksa luka di dalam tubuh wanita itu semakin lebar hingga sanggup menelan habis tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya lagi. Harusnya Naruto jangan pernah menyinggung nama laki-laki berambut merah itu di depannya.

Tapi, tentu saja bukan salah salah Naruto karena bagaimana pun juga laki-laki berambut _spike _itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke diam saja ketika Naruto kembali melanjutkan setelah makanan ringan yang dipesannya sudah datang, "Hm! Enak!—Oh ya, tenang saja Sasuke, kau tidak perlu khawatir," Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin mirip dengan rubah, "aku yakin Sakura-_chan _tidak akan tergoda dengan ketampanan si Gaara, dia perempuan yang setia! Aku percaya itu!" tegas Naruto.

Sasuke tahu Naruto bermaksud memberinya semangat dan menghiburnya. Tapi, laki-laki itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Naruto langsung menghentikan kentang yang sudah hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka saat melihat Sasuke tertawa kecil. _What the—_jarang sekali Sasuke tertawa seperti itu, terlebih di depannya. Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa terpaku menunggu sampai Sasuke selesai tertawa.

Tapi, tawanya terdengar aneh.

Dibanding tertawa karena senang mendengar hiburan dari temannya, lebih tepat lagi kalau dikatakan Sasuke tertawa untuk mengejek temannya yang baru saja mencoba menghiburnya.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menepis pemikiran yang tidak-tidak, laki-laki itu ikut tertawa walau sedikit kaku. Anak tunggal Uzumaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ha-Hahaha, kenapa kau tertawa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ragu. Sasuke pun menghentikan tawanya. Masih dengan wajah tenang, dia mengambil cangkir berisi kopi di atas meja lalu meminumnya sampai isinya tinggal seperempat dari cangkirnya.

Sasuke yang tadi masih memejamkan kedua matanya itu akhirnya membukanya. Menatap Naruto yang bingung di hadapannya dengan tajam seakan siap menusuk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar, Naruto. Dia sangat setia."

**Ya, dia memang wanita yang setia.**

Sasuke melirik ke sudut kirinya. Senyumnya menghilang perlahan, tergantikan dengan aura serius yang mencekam di sekitarnya, "Tapi, dia terlalu setia."

**Dia terlalu setia hingga masih mencintai laki-laki brengsek itu sampai sekarang.**

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Naruto. Eh, apa ini? Perasaan menakutkan apa ini? Naruto menelan ludahnya lalu mencoba tertawa santai seperti biasa. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang entah kenapa sekilas terlihat menyeramkan di matanya, "Ooh, hahaha tapi bukankah itu berarti bagus, Sasuke? Akhir-akhir ini susah sekali lho mencari perempuan yang setia seperti Sakura-_chan,_" lanjut Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Lalu... perlahan tapi pasti dia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Bibirnya terbuka siap mengeluarkan suara.

**Aku membencinya.**

"Entahlah."

**Aku benci kesetiaannya itu.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai pertama yang dilalui Gaara saat ini. Pemuda dengan _tattoo _kanji_ 'Ai' _di dahinya itu tidak melihat ke depannya karena dia berjalan sembari membaca buku tebal yang dari judulnya saja orang-orang sudah langsung menebak dia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran. Buku tebal berisi tiga ratus halaman dengan judul _Analytical of Human Body. _Sabaku no Gaara memakai kacamata yang memang hanya dipakainya saat membaca. Jas panjang khusus mahasiswa kedokteran berwarna putih yang dikenakannya mengibar seiring dengan langkahnya berjalan.

Sekarang gedung kuliah ini memang sudah sepi. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sebagian besar mahasiswa atau mahasiswi sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Gaara sendiri belum pulang karena harus meminjam buku yang dibacanya sekarang dari perpustakaan, sang dosen menyuruhnya membaca buku itu sebelum tes praktik minggu depan.

Gaara mungkin terlalu serius membaca buku itu sampai tidak menyadari seorang pria yang sudah berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Itu atau Gaara tahu tapi memang sengaja mengabaikannya dan terus membaca sembari berjalan. Tiga langkah. Dua langkah. Sampai akhirnya tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum Gaara melewati pria yang hanya diam berdiri di hadapannya.

_**Tep**_

Dan Gaara melewati laki-laki itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja dilewati olehnya juga sama sekali tidak terlihat berkutik. Entah apa maunya. Lima langkah setelah melewati Sasuke yang masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya, Gaara pun berhenti. Dengan satu gerakan tangan, buku tebal itu langsung tertutup menimbulkan gema suara sesaat. Keduanya masih saling membelakangi satu sama lain dengan jarak kurang lebih satu setengah _meter_.

"Lama tak jumpa, Uchiha-_san._"

Suara yang paling dibenci Sasuke itu menggema. Sasuke langsung menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya. Masih dengan tenang, Gaara menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang khas.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku," balas Sasuke sembari menahan geraman. Uchiha bungsu itu harus menahan diri, "apa kau pikir setiap aku berpapasan denganmu itu berarti aku ada perlu denganmu? Percaya diri sekali."

"Oh?" Gaara menaikkan _frame _kacamata yang dikenakannya, "Aku memiliki dua alasan untuk bertanya. Pertama, meskipun aku sudah berjalan menjauh, kau masih berdiri di tempatmu sekarang seakan menungguku untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu."

Angin kecil datang meniup jas panjang Gaara hingga sedikit berkibar, "Dan kedua, ini adalah gedung khusus mahasiswa kedokteran, Uchiha-_san. _Tidak mungkin mahasiswa Teknik sepertimu mau repot-repot datang ke sini jika tidak ada keperluan yang penting," dia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum tipis mengejek di wajahnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Gaara itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Pria berumur dua puluh tahun tersebut membalas senyum tipis Gaara dengan seringai liciknya, "Hn, masih menjijikkan seperti biasa," Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas putih yang dikenakannya, "tapi sayang sekali, aku benar-benar tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil almamater Sakura yang tertinggal di ruangannya."

"Oh, maksudmu ini?" Sasuke menghilangkan senyumnya ketika Gaara mengambil almamater biru tua yang sudah dilipatnya dengan rapi dari balik jas putih yang dikenakannya. Dengan senyum tanpa dosa, Gaara menunjukkan almamater itu di depan Sasuke—tapi tidak berniat memberikannya, "Aku sudah berencana mengembalikannya sendiri pada Sakura sepulangku dari sini. Jadi—"

"—bagaimana kalau sekarang kau pulang saja?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, "Berikan padaku sekarang," perintahnya sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya di depan Gaara.

Gaara menghilangkan senyumnya dan memasukkan almamater Sakura kembali ke balik jasnya, "Dan siapa kau sampai aku harus menuruti apa maumu?" Pria beriris hijau susu itu membalikkan tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya tersenyum tipis, "Jangan besar kepala hanya karena kau pernah hampir membunuhku, Uchiha-_san._"

Sasuke menatap tajam punggung Gaara yang menjauhinya. Sial. Rasanya seperti direndahkan. Namun, belum sempat Sasuke memberi ancaman untuk laki-laki yang sudah secara tak langsung menghancurkannya sejak SMA itu, Gaara kembali berhenti dan berkata, "Ah iya, Uchiha-_san,_" Sasuke sedikit tersentak lalu Gaara melanjutkan, "apa kau tahu kenapa aku ingin mengembalikan almamater ini secara langsung kepada Sakura?" tanyanya.

Mendengar nama kecil wanitanya disebut laki-laki itu membuat Sasuke hilang kendali, "JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMA KECIL SAKURA, BRENGSEK!"

"Kenapa?" mengabaikan teriakan Sasuke yang menggelegar,  
>Gaara melanjutkan pertanyaan awalnya, "Karena aku akan mengalahkan dirimu yang pengecut, Uchiha-<em>san,<em>" lanjutnya tenang membuat Sasuke kembali terpaku di tempatnya.

"Setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke rumah Sakura—"

Bagi Sasuke, waktunya terasa berhenti begitu saja. Masih teringat dengan jelas, bagaimana Gaara meliriknya dari sudut matanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Iris hijau susu yang terlihat pucat dan tanpa cahaya itu menatap Sasuke begitu rendah. Jika _onyx _Sasuke dapat menusuk maka hijau susu Gaara dapat membekukan. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki pandangan yang membunuh—apalagi kalau sudah tenggelam jauh ke dalam kebencian. Tinggal menentukan siapa yang menang.

"—dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Waktu itu, adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu dipecundangi.

Aah, benar perkiraannya.

Seharusnya dia membunuh Sabaku no Gaara sejak awal.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Sakura! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang terkejut itu tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun ketika Uchiha Mikoto tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium pipinya begitu kencang. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa hambar dan berusaha tersenyum apa adanya, "Ah, kau semakin cantik dan dewasa ya Sakura, bibi saaaaangat kangen padamu!" lanjutnya sembari memeluk Sakura lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"I-Iya bi, aku juga kangen sama bibi," jawab Sakura sedikit tersendat dan mencoba membalas pelukan wanita Uchiha itu walau agak kaku. Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Orang tua Sakura pun datang dari belakang Sakura, mempersilahkan kedua tamu mereka untuk duduk di ruang tamu bersama.

Sakura hanya bisa diam sekarang. Ditatapnya Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku secara bergantian. Kedua orang tua Uchiha ini tinggal di luar negeri, London lebih tepatnya dan sekarang mereka datang berkunjung. Mereka meninggalkan kedua anak mereka di Jepang. Tapi, Uchiha Itachi—sang anak sulung tinggal di kota Hokkaido karena harus mengurus kantor cabang Uchiha di sana. Sementara, Uchiha Sasuke—si bungsu itu tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha sendiri dimana dia tumbuh besar sampai sekarang karena masih harus kuliah.

Karena itulah bisa dijelaskan kenapa Sasuke semakin bebas melakukan semuanya terhadap Sakura sesuka hati—apalagi semenjak masuk kuliah.

Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu menatap Mikoto yang sedang tertawa kecil karena tengah berbicara dengan ibunya. Tidak. Sakura tidak bisa menahan ini. Sakura tahu, Sasuke yang salah. Baik orang tua Sasuke maupun orang tuanya tidak ada yang tahu tentang pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Sasuke hampir setiap harinya.

Tapi...

...Sakura tetap tidak bisa menahan perasaan benci yang membuncah di dadanya setiap melihat anggota keluarga Uchiha yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Keluarga laki-laki yang sudah merebut mahkota yang paling berharga tanpa persetujuannya.

Benci. Benci sekali.

Sebelum air matanya akan jatuh lagi, Sakura buru-buru menyekanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kasar dan bisa tersenyum sebagaimana harusnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

"Ya, paman Fugaku?" tanya Sakura dengan riang. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi—topeng yang selalu dipakainya jika berhubungan dengan orang tuanya atau orang luar. Entah sampai kapan topeng itu akan bertahan.

Fugaku yang memang berekspresi lebih kaku dari dua anak laki-lakinya itu hanya memandang Sakura sesaat sebelum berkata lagi, "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu dan Sasuke," jeda sejenak, Fugaku melanjutkan, "tapi karena Sasuke belum pulang, jadi mungkin kami akan memberi tahumu saja terlebih dahulu."

Senyum di wajah Sakura menghilang tergantikan dengan perasaan cemas yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti dadanya. Sakura meremas celana pendek yang dikenakannya sekarang, "A-Apa yang ingin paman bicarakan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Namun sekarang, bukan Fugaku yang menjawab. Tapi ayahnya sendiri, Haruno Kizashi, "Hahaha aku dan ibumu sudah setuju, Sakura sayang. Lagipula umurmu sudah dua puluh tahun, sebentar lagi sudah waktunya kau masuk ke masa-masa itu, 'kan?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum bermaksud menggoda anaknya. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tak suka.

"Apa maksud ayah? Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Sakura pada akhirnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Ini tidak lucu. Di saat semua orang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya dan menertawakannya tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan itu.

Haruno Mebuki melihat anaknya yang sudah mulai tersulut emosi itu kini mencoba menenangkannya, "Sakura, tenanglah. Kami tidak ada maksud buruk. Jadi, dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami ya?" tanyanya. Sakura akhirnya mulai tenang dan menurut. Dengan ragu dia mengangguk membuat Mebuki tersenyum, "Kau dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak kecil. Kalian tidak terlihat memiliki masalah apapun dan masih akrab sampai sekarang. Jadi, seharusnya kalian pasti mau menerima keputusan kami."

Tidak memiliki masalah? Masih akrab? Bah! Sakura ingin tertawa sarkastik mendengar itu semua. Tapi, sekarang bukan itu yang harus diutamakan. Apa maksud ibunya dengan keputusan yang sudah dibuat bersama untuknya dan Sasuke?

"Apa maksud—"

"Jadi, Sakura..." sekarang Mikoto yang angkat bicara membuat Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah ibu kandung Sasuke tersebut. Seperti biasa ibu dua anak itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Memang, Mikoto selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menganggap Sakura sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri—karena wanita itu selalu ingin memiliki anak perempuan.

Tapi sekarang, bagi Sakura senyum lembut wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna _dark blue _tersebut seperti belati tajam yang siap menusuknya kapan saja. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat. Ucapan Mikoto setelahnya berhasil melemparkan belati yang menembus dada Sakura hingga meninggalkan lubang yang sangat dalam. Lidah Sakura terasa kelu. Telinganya berdengung.

"...kami ingin menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah kubangan darah, wanita yang diikat tangkai mawar berduri itu menangis. Dia memohon dengan suara yang lirih dan memilukan.

_**Kami-sama... kumohon kabulkan salah satu dari dua permintaanku ini.**_

_**Hentikan waktu atau ambil nyawaku.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks for :**_

_**Silent Reader, **__Mizuira Kumiko, __**K (2x), **__allihyun, __**Sami haruchi, **__Libi Qyu, __**srzkun, **__Michi Aozora, __**hyderuki, **__Tsurugi De Lelouch (3x), __**desember, **__guesswho, __**SaSakuToCherry, **__blyskue, __**Choi aiyu, **__iya baka-san, __**hanazono yuri, **__Vanilla, __**sasusaku kira, **__Kiki RyuEunTeuk, __**DEVIL'D, **__Guest, __**Aozu Misora, **__SaGaari Uchiha, __**Aika Namikaze, **__Azakayana Yume, __**Deauliaas, **__Utatane rinnan, __**hime, **__Francoeur (5x),__** cintaihya, **__pratiwirahim, __**faridaanggra, **__leyah de louvra, __**Peach Saphire, **__anzu qyuji, __**PL Therito, **__Luki-chan (5x), __**11Sakura-chaaan, **__Eunike Yuen, __**sapaajabolehdeh, **__Aika Yuki-chan, __**Cherry (2x), **__hachikodesuka, __**Hikari 'HongRhii, **__mysticahime, __**msadajiwa, **__desypramitha2, __**Novrie TomatoCherry, **__Hanarin no Himeko, __**sasusaku fans, **__Ijulintan, __**white moon uchiha, **__shawol21bangs, __**WatchFang, **__Farberawz, __**Miyano Haibara, **__isyana dewi 12, __**makkichaan (2x), **__fans de-chan, __**natadecoco, **__Yola Sachi, __**My review, **__Lala Prilly, __**viola alba, **__Dandelion, __**bukan aoi san, **__jideragon21, __**Aoi Uchiha, **__Neechan nadhesiko, __**Uchiha Mutiaaraa Haruno, **__Hime Chuu, __**Luscania'Effect, **__Quennara_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :) yang masih belum meninggalkan jejak saya tunggu yaa :D**

Yak, halo semuanyaaaa xD #tebarbungamawar #hoy Maaf ya telat _update _seperti biasaa ehehe maklumin yah _mood _nulis saya simpang siur sih. Entah kemana-mana, nyarinya susah banget #apah Makasih bagi yang masih mau nungguin, _I love you all! Muah! _:*

Di chapter sebelumnya saya mengatakan chapter 6 – 10 nanti akan masuk ke masa SasuSakuGaa memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi setelah saya pikir ulang, jika langsung lompat ke masa SasuSakuGaa memiliki pekerjaan ceritanya akan menjadi kaku dan terlihat dipaksakan. Jadi setelah berbagai pertimbangan, saya akan melanjutkan dari masa kuliah terlebih dahulu—bisa lanjut ke masa kerja atau masih tetap di masa kuliah. Lalu...

_**Ending BLIND **_**sudah ada di dalam kepala saya dan kemungkinannya kecil untuk bisa diubah lagi.**

**Saya tidak mau memberi tahu apa **_**ending-**_**nya akan **_**happy ending **_**atau **_**sad ending **_**agar **_**readers **_**bisa membaca fic ini tanpa harus merasa risih karena sudah tahu bagaimana **_**ending-**_**nya.**

_**Pair **_**akhir bisa SasuSaku ATAU GaaSaku. Kasusnya sama seperti di fic saya yang **_**Choose Me! **_**dulu—ada dua kemungkinan kuat **_**pair ending **_**(50 : 50). Bedanya, karena saya sudah menyiapkan **_**ending **_**yang menurut saya pas, jadi saya tidak menerima **_**polling pair **_**terbanyak untuk **_**ending **_**fic ini.**

Lalu, sekarang waktunya promosi... ehem—AYO PARA PECINTA _GORE, _MERIAHKAN _**SUSPENSE DAY **_PADA **TANGGAL 13 JUNI** YAAA! Info lebih lengkap bisa tanya langsung ke aku, **mysticahime, **dan **Queliet Kuro Shiroyama :D **_This is time for gore lovers to shine~ _xD

Fic _multichapter _yang akan _update _setelah ini adalah _**Frist. **_Semoga _feel chapter_ sekarang masih terasa—gak sempet ngecek ulang hehe, _mind to review? _:'D


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Pernikahan.

Itu adalah hal yang sangat sakral di dalam suatu kehidupan—yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah dianggap sekedar permainan sementara oleh seorang Haruno Sakura.

Waktunya masih berhenti sejak beberapa saat lalu. Dimana seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya dengan tenang mengeluarkan senyum cantiknya dan mengatakan padanya untuk segera menikah dengan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki brengsek yang membuat Sakura bersumpah untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan laki-laki tersebut—tak peduli berapa kali pun dia akan meminta maaf.

Dia akan dinikahkan dengan laki-laki yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup itu. Dan semua orang yang mengira hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu masih baik-baik saja seperti dulu, membuat asumsi bodoh semacam Sakura pasti akan bahagia dengannya atau tidak ada pasangan lain yang bisa melebihi kesempurnaan mereka nantinya.

Oh ayolah, apa masih ada hal lain yang jauh lebih lucu dari ini?

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut _soft pink _miliknya yang lembut terjatuh di kedua sisi wajahnya. Menutupi ekspresi wajah yang dipasangnya. Ekspresi yang sebenarnya. Telinganya berdengung. Suara tawa kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua laki-laki brengsek itu menggema di telinganya. Seolah mengejeknya yang sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak segera melompat ke dalam jurang yang penuh keputus asaan di hadapannya.

Lucu ya?

Lucu sekali.

Teruslah tertawa sampai kalian menghembuskan napas terakhir, orang tua-orang tua sialan.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mengatakan itu dengan berteriak di depan wajah kedua pasang orang tua di dekatnya. Sekali saja, wahai _Kami-sama... _bolehkah dia menjadi anak bodoh yang durhaka dengan melawan perintah orang tua yang telah merawatnya di dunia yang besar ini sekali saja? Boleh 'kan? Boleh 'kan?

Tapi, meskipun diperbolehkan... Sakura tahu dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Tenang saja Sakura, masa depan Sasuke sudah pasti terjamin. Dan walau dia adalah anak bungsu kami, aku percaya dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat hidup sendiri dan memimpin keluarganya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami." Suara ayah lelaki itu memasuki indra pendengaran Sakura dengan lancar. Ah, akhirnya... nama laki-laki brengsek itu telah disebut. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan wajah lelahnya dan hanya kembali tersenyum kosong.

**Jika ada apa-apa, aku bisa mengatakannya pada kalian?**

"Iya... terserah paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto saja."

Mendengar Sakura yang akhirnya merespon setelah sekian lamanya, membuat orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke yang ada di sana tersenyum lega. Mereka hanya memperhatikan wajah Haruno Sakura yang terlihat begitu bahagia mendengar keputusan sepihak ini. Tidak ada yang melihat kedua tangan Sakura kini telah mengepal dan bergetar. Meremas ujung bawahan yang dikenakannya. Kedua tangan itu mulai memerah, seakan siap mengalirkan darah apabila ada sedikit saja lubang yang tercipta di tangan kecilnya.

"Syukurlah, berarti kau mau menerima Sasuke menjadi suamimu, Sakura?" tanya mereka lagi. Senyum wanita itu sempat bergetar sepersekian detik.

**Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa putra yang kalian banggakan itu telah memperkosaku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu sebelum hari ini datang—**

Sakura membuka mulutnya. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar sedikit pun. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya kembali. Rambut _soft pink _miliknya sedikit tertiup angin hingga menggelitik lehernya. Tubuhnya menegang sebelum benar-benar melemas.

"Boleh aku meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat senyum keempat orang tua di sana langsung menghilang.

Mikoto menatap Sakura khawatir, "Kenapa Sakura? Ada masalah?"

—**aku yakin kalian hanya akan menertawakanku.**

Tidak ada jawaban selama dua puluh detik. Semua yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Haruno tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kecuali Fugaku yang menyempatkan diri mengambil cangkir teh yang disediakan untuknya. Kedua bola mata berwarna _onyx _miliknya menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Menilai calon menantunya tersebut. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _milik Sakura melirik, menangkap basah kedua mata Fugaku yang tertuju padanya.

Ah, tatapan itu.

Tatapan yang menuntut orang yang ditatapnya untuk tidak membantahnya. Tipikal pria yang otoriter dan egois.

Seperti tatapan anak bungsu kesayangannya.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada..." Masih dalam dusta, dia kembali melanjutkan, "...aku hanya ingin menunggu dulu kepastian dari Sasuke baru aku bisa memastikannya, paman Fugaku, bibi Mikoto, ayah, ibu," katanya.

Dan Haruno Sakura pun kembali tersenyum.

Sungguh, kemampuan berakting yang luar biasa. Bukan begitu?

Berilah tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk wanita yang bodoh itu.

**Lalu tanpa memberiku kesempatan, kalian akan berhenti tertawa kemudian berkata...**

"**Jangan bercanda Sakura, tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan hal brengsek seperti itu. Dia laki-laki yang baik. Anak kesayangan kami."**

**Oh.**

**Aku tidak tahu harus merasa marah, benci, atau kasihan pada kalian... wahai orang tua Uchiha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuGaa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLIND**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku izin keluar dulu sebentar, ada yang ingin kubeli di _minimarket_."

—adalah izin palsu yang dibuat Sakura demi mendapatkan kebebasannya meskipun hanya sementara untuk keluar dari lingkaran empat orang tua yang terus memojokkannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, petang menuju malam. Waktu dimana semua manusia pada umumnya akan memilih untuk tidak keluar terlebih dahulu untuk beberapa saat. Angin dingin mulai bertiup pada jam segini, orang-orang tentu tidak akan mau berjalan di tengah angin dingin seperti ini terlebih jika mereka tidak memakai jaket dan hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek di atas lutut seperti yang Sakura kenakan sekarang.

Walau begitu, wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut sama sekali tidak peduli. Baik dengan keadaannya sendiri atau dengan tatapan-tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam dan hanya menatap ke bawah—ke arah jalan setapak tempatnya berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Pikirannya kosong. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini. tangan kanannya meremas lengan kirinya hingga memerah sementara dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Kedua matanya kini terpejam erat. Menahan genangan air yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari kedua matanya yang memiliki warna iris yang indah. Jika lebih diperhatikan, langkah Sakura terlihat sangat goyah seolah dia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Sakura langsung terhuyung kaget begitu seseorang menabrak bahunya dengan keras. Orang itu tidak meminta maaf, dia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam sembari memegangi bahu yang tadi ditabrak orang itu. Sakura mengelus bahunya sendiri sampai tanpa sengaja tangannya mengangkat lengan kaosnya sedikit ke atas... di bahu yang tadinya sempat tertutup lengan kaos tersebut, terlihat bercak merah yang sepertinya baru dibuat Sasuke tadi pagi.

Ukh.

Menjijikkan sekali.

Dengan cepat menarik lengan kaosnya, Sakura menutup lagi bercak merah itu. Air matanya kembali menggenang. Napasnya memburu, mulutnya membuka dan menutup—dengan rakus meraup seluruh udara di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sesak. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terengah. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, tubuh Sakura bergetar di tengah jalan trotoar yang perlahan tapi pasti semakin sepi tersebut.

Hembusan angin yang datang tiba-tiba meniup rambut _soft pink _Sakura yang panjang. Wanita itu menoleh ketika mobil seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya tiba-tiba bergerak ke pinggir lalu menempati sisi jalan trotoar tempatnya berada. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Walau dia merasa belum pernah melihatnya, entah kenapa mobil itu terasa tidak asing. Dan benar saja, kaca penumpang mobil _Mercedes Benz_ itu turun lalu memperlihatkan siapa yang duduk di kursi supir mobil tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini dengan pakaian tipis seperti itu, nona?"

"Gaara?" Menggumamkan nama laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Sakura memasang ekspresi kaget. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya. Wanita itu membuang wajahnya ketika Gaara tersenyum tipis sebagai respon untuk Sakura yang sebelumnya memanggil namanya.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Gaara sembari membuka pintu kursi penumpang untuk Sakura. Belum sempat wanita tersebut bertanya, Gaara melanjutkan dengan cepat, "kebetulan aku juga akan ke rumahmu untuk mengembalikan almamatermu ini. Kuantar kau pulang."

Pipi Sakura memerah dan menghangat. Hal yang sudah terlalu biasa setiap dia berada di dekat laki-laki yang dicintainya. "Ah ya... terima kasih," balasnya. Sakura meraih pintu mobil Gaara lalu berjalan masuk kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang tersebut. Gaara hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Bahkan meskipun Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya pun, laki-laki itu hanya mempersiapkan mobilnya untuk kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

Sakura enggan mengajak Gaara berbicara. Wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela di sampingnya—seperti yang biasa dia lakukan untuk menutupi wajah merahnya setiap ada Gaara di sekitarnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu sendiri hanya melirik Sakura sesekali sebelum memilih untuk tidak peduli dan menyenandungkan lagu yang mungkin hanya ada di kepalanya. Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tanpa menyadari sebenarnya Sakura sudah mulai memperhatikannya sejak beberapa detik lalu.

Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan atau dilakukannya, akhirnya Sakura juga ikut merilekskan tubuhnya. Kali ini Sakura menghadap depan, namun masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti perlahan seiring dengan lampu lalu lintas yang telah berpindah warna menjadi merah. Gaara kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya, melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Sakura berada, laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku masih menunggu."

Tolehan kepala Sakura ke arahnya dapat dirasakannya meskipun dia tidak melihatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan padamu?"

Mendengar itu, tubuh Sakura menegang—hampir selalu seperti itu setiap Gaara memberi pertanyaan yang sama. Sakura membuang mukanya, tangan kirinya meremas lengan kanannya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Reaksimu sudah menyatakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa kau berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya," Remasan tangannya mengeras, "lucu sekali. Kau benar-benar payah dalam berakting," ujar Gaara sinis.

"Aku—"

"Apa kau ingat saat aku masuk rumah sakit dulu saat kita masih SMA?" Pertanyaan Gaara yang sedikit membelok dari pertanyaan sebelumnya membuat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mendapat tatapan Sakura yang terlihat bodoh di matanya, tidak membuat Gaara langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. Secara tiba-tiba Sabaku bungsu tersebut membanting setir dengan kasar dan berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah rumah Sakura.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Sakura bertanya padanya, Gaara menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan kurang lebih seratus _kilometer _per jam. Sakura tahu jalan ini... jalan pintas menuju kota sebelah dimana kanan kirinya hanya ada pohon-pohon besar dan biasanya jalan ini sangat sepi—banyak orang yang enggan melewatinya. Sakura menatap Gaara heran dan bingung. Apa maksud laki-laki berambut merah itu membawanya ke sini?

Namun sekali lagi, Sakura dibuat kaget olehnya ketika Gaara tiba-tiba memarkirkan mobilnya ke sisi kiri jalan. Membuat guncangan di dalam mobil yang cukup keras hingga tubuh Sakura terguncang. Wanita itu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak membentur apapun yang ada di dalam mobil laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Setelah cukup lama dia mengatur napas, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan kesal, "Apa maksud—"

_**BRAK**_

"Aku yang bertanya di sini." Gaara memukul kaca jendela di sampingnya lalu melepas sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat pemuda beriris hijau susu itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mendekati tubuh Sakura—memojokkan wanita itu hingga menyandar pada kaca jendela mobil di sampingnya. Tatapan tajam Gaara seolah membekukan tubuh dan pikirannya yang terus bergetar tidak tenang. Sakura tidak tahu harus takut atau malu mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menahan laju dada bidang Gaara yang semakin mendekati dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak karena kekurangan udara di dalam ruang lingkup mobil yang cukup sempit ini. Sementara itu, tangan besar Gaara menyentuh kaca jendela di belakang Sakura. Adik dari Sabaku no Temari dan Sabaku no Kankurou tersebut mendekati wajahnya pada telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Jujur saja, aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan urusanmu dan Sasuke..." Sakura membuka pelan kedua matanya dan melirik ke arah Gaara sampai laki-laki itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"...kalau saja si brengsek teman masa kecilmu itu tidak hampir membunuhku."

Sakura membuka penuh kedua matanya, menatap Gaara yang masih diam di posisinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu tersenyum sinis, "Katakanlah aku berhati dingin atau egois, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah muak menunggu terlalu lama." Sakura tersentak saat Gaara tiba-tiba menggigit telinganya hingga memerah.

"Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku yang selalu sama itu?"

Tangan Gaara bergerak ke bawah. Meraih kedua tangan Sakura yang menahan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkannya.

"Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu, 'kan? Kita bisa bekerja sama menjatuhkannya ke lubang penderitaan yang terdalam di dunia ini. Aku tahu kau membencinya, terlihat jelas dari tatapan matamu. Walau harus kuakui aku memang memberi pertanyaan padamu karena aku ingin tahu kelemahan terbesar Sasuke—hanya demi kepuasanku sendiri."

Sakura merintih pelan ketika gigitan Gaara berubah menjadi jilatan. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Hawa di sekitarnya berubah semakin panas.

"Aku sudah bersabar denganmu—menunggumu untuk menjawabku. Karena kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi, ternyata kau ini—"

Gaara menarik wajahnya dari telinga Sakura. Pemuda itu menatap dingin kedua mata Sakura yang menatapnya sendu. Anak tunggal Haruno tersebut sedang membuka mulutnya untuk mengatur napasnya. Uap panas keluar dari mulutnya dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kulit putihnya yang cantik terlihat mengkilat di mata Gaara. Ujung hidung kedua insan tersebut saling bersentuhan. Gaara tersenyum tipis hingga Sakura tak dapat melihatnya.

"—tipe perempuan yang memang harus dipaksa."

"Ngh!" Tanpa aba-aba, Gaara langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat, kedua tangannya berusaha berontak dari genggaman tangan Gaara yang begitu kuat. Lidah wanita itu mencoba mendorong lidah Gaara dari dalam mulutnya, namun sentuhan lidah laki-laki itu pada langit-langit mulutnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Tanpa sengaja Sakura mengerang lemah, hingga akhirnya usaha terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura langsung terbatuk begitu Gaara melepaskan ciuman di antara mereka. Tali saliva masih tersambung di antara dua ujung bibir mereka. Gaara memutuskannya dengan menjilat ujung saliva di bibirnya itu. Kedua iris hijau susu miliknya menatap Sakura di hadapannya. Setelah cukup lama terbatuk, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang penuh akan kekecewaan dan ketakutan.

"Jawab aku." Suara Gaara kembali terdengar. Kali ini penuh dengan ketegasan yang tidak bisa dibantah begitu saja. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat laki-laki yang dicintainya itu mendekatkan lagi wajahnya di depan wajah wanita tersebut. Kedua iris mata yang sama-sama berdasar warna hijau itu saling menenggelamkan diri masing-masing di tengah tatapan mereka. Kedua tangan Gaara sekarang ada di samping tubuh Sakura, menahan tubuhnya sendiri. "Atau... aku terpaksa akan melakukan lebih dari ini."

Bagaimana bisa begini...

...Sakura sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Dia tidak dapat membaca tatapan Gaara lagi yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat sama seperti tatapan Sasuke. Hanya rasa takut yang bisa dia rasakan.

Selama ini yang ada di kepala Gaara adalah pembalasan dendam untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki arogan yang memiliki satu kelemahan bernama Haruno Sakura. Titik kelemahan yang akan Gaara manipulasi sebagai alatnya untuk mencapai tujuan sementara hidupnya itu. Gaara bisa mengerti jika seandainya Sasuke hampir membunuhnya karena cemburu buta yang ingin mendapatkan Sakura untuk dirinya seorang. Mungkin wajar jika ada laki-laki yang _over protective _seperti itu dan Gaara hanya ingin mencoba untuk mengerti mengingat mereka—dia dan Sasuke—sama-sama manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki... selama Sasuke benar-benar membahagiakan Sakura.

Tapi... kenyataan yang didapatnya sangat bertolak belakang dari perkiraannya.

Jangankan tersenyum, Sakura bahkan terlihat seperti boneka hidup yang sudah rusak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang bisa membuat Sakura seperti itu...

Pikiran aneh selalu menyerang Gaara sejak mendapat perkiraan ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dia terlihat begitu peduli dengan perempuan yang seharusnya hanya akan sekedar menjadi alatnya—yang tentunya suatu hari nanti pasti akan dia buang jika urusannya dengan Sasuke sudah selesai. Untuk mencapai targetnya, tentu saja Gaara harus mendekati Sakura, mempelajari dan mencoba mengerti tentang wanita yang sebenarnya cantik jika tersenyum manis itu.

Sabaku no Gaara telah melempar jala untuk menangkap Haruno Sakura... tanpa sadar sebenarnya dia telah terperangkap di dalam jala yang dilemparnya sendiri.

Apa ini yang dinamakan senjata makan tuan? Atau karma... mungkin?

"...Kau tidak perlu menyentuhku untuk memaksaku menjawab pertanyaanmu..." Bisikan Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Gaara mengernyitkan kedua mata pandanya saat Sakura melanjutkan, "...ada apa, Gaara?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung terdiam. Kedua bola matanya sempat membulat namun tak lama. Bibir tipis Gaara yang sempat terbuka kini kembali merapat perlahan. Ah, Sakura benar. Untuk apa menyentuh wanita yang tidak dicintainya hanya untuk kelancaran rencana pembalasan dendamnya? Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Satu-satunya pemikiran yang memungkinkan mengapa Sakura terlihat seperti boneka rusak di samping Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia tidak suka Sasuke mendahuluinya. Tidak. Tidak akan.

Tunggu.

Mendahuluinya dalam hal apa?

Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Gaara membetulkan posisi duduknya di kursi supir seperti sebelumnya. Sakura terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda yang merupakan salah satu temannya sejak SMA tersebut. Aneh sekali. Tanpa alasan yang jelas laki-laki itu menyerangnya dan tanpa alasan yang jelas pula laki-laki itu kembali tenang seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Sementara Gaara menarik sabuk pengamannya tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Tersenyum penuh arti tanpa diketahui laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu, Gaara..." Gerakan tangan Sabaku bungsu itu berhenti. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura menundukkan kepalanya yang menghadap lurus ke depan. Laki-laki itu memicingkan kedua matanya melihat Sakura yang tersenyum lembut... yang entah kenapa justru terlihat seperti mengejeknya.

"Tapi, aku bersyukur kau menghentikan niat paksaanmu itu padaku," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya namun masih menghadap lurus. Seolah mengabaikan Gaara yang sudah menuntut penjelasan di sampingnya. "Karena tidak mungkin aku membiarkan laki-laki yang kucintai akan menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah kotor, 'kan?" begitu katanya yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Gaara menegang. Apa... maksudnya? Sesuatu yang kotor? Laki-laki itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram erat setir di hadapannya. Senyum Sakura sama sekali tak berarti baik baginya. "Sakura, kau—"

"Gaara, aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku yang mencintaimu," potong Sakura dengan cepat. Akhirnya Sakura menoleh padanya. Tangan kecil wanita itu menyelipkan sebelah anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan pandangan yang entah kenapa membuat wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu menghangat. Sakura melanjutkan, "aku tidak keberatan jika perasaanku ini akan bertepuk sebelah tangan selamanya. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau tidak membenciku—"

"—meskipun mungkin kau akan jijik dengan wanita kotor sepertiku."

Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sebentar lagi akan berteriak di hadapannya, membuat Sakura langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir tipis Gaara yang terbuka. Masih tersenyum, Sakura menarik kembali jari lentiknya. Tak perlu hitungan detik sampai tiba-tiba Sakura mengambil _cutter _dari dalam _dashboard _mobil Gaara. Belum sempat terkejut, Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa di saat wanita berambut _soft pink _tersebut merobek bagian depan baju kaos yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Awalnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi kedua tangan Sakura yang sempat diam di depan dadanya. Bagian depan kaos yang sudah sedikit robek tersebut akhirnya ditarik lagi oleh Sakura hingga terus dan terus melebar memperlihatkan kedua buah dadanya yang masih memakai bra. Namun, bukan itu pemandangan yang membuat iris hijau susu milik Sabaku no Gaara membulat dan bergetar. Gaara terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya sampai tidak menyadari Sakura yang sudah mengalirkan air matanya sembari mempertahankan kedua tangannya yang terus bergetar memegang sisi-sisi kaosnya yang telah dirobeknya sendiri.

Banyak... banyak sekali.

Tanda yang diberikan Sasuke pada tubuh wanitanya. Terkesan tegas dan mutlak menyatakan... Haruno Sakura adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dia. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak akan bisa menghapusnya. Terlihat bekas-bekas cakaran merah yang sepertinya adalah cakaran Sakura pada tanda-tanda yang dibuat Sasuke hingga wanita itu membenci tubuhnya sendiri.

"Maaf... maaf... maaf telah melibatkanmu... Gaara," Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tak dipedulikannya angin dingin yang meniup tubuhnya dimana bagian atasnya hampir terbuka sepenuhnya. Rasa dingin, rasa sakit... Sakura tidak tahu mana yang harus dipedulikannya. Wanita itu menangis tersedu dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau ingin tahu... 'kan? Ini... Ini yang Sasuke lakukan padaku. Aku sudah kotor. Sangat... kotor. Kotor. Aku... Aku—"

Cukup.

Jangan bicara lagi.

Sakura masih mengisak dengan keras saat Gaara menarik sebelah tangannya hingga tubuhnya maju dan wajahnya menyentuh bahu bidang Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut mengambil jaket hitam miliknya yang dilipat di kursi belakang. Tanpa mempedulikan bahunya yang mulai basah, Sabaku bungsu itu memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura dari belakang. Menutupi tubuh wanita yang sudah setengah telanjang itu dan mengeratkannya, agar paling tidak... dia sedikit merasa hangat. Walau kemungkinan besar perbuatannya itu tidak akan menghilangkan rasa sakit luar biasa di hati wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut.

Sebelah tangan Gaara sempat ragu untuk mengelus kepala wanita yang sedang menangis di bahunya ini, walau akhirnya dia tetap melakukannya. Gaara tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus dipasangnya. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang dia dapat, jadi... selama tiga tahun—atau mungkin sudah lebih dari itu, Gaara tidak tahu—Sakura menyembunyikan semua ini sendirian. Wanita itu selalu berada di dasar lubang yang paling dalam dan hanya bisa menangis lirih. Tanpa mencoba mencari pertolongan seseorang untuk menariknya dari dasar lubang tersebut karena terlalu takut. Sentuhan Gaara yang lembut berubah menjadi kuat sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu sendiri menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura dan tangannya sedikit menjambak rambut _soft pink _Sakura.

Bodoh.

Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?

Bodoh.

Kenapa dia tidak bergerak sedikit lebih cepat?

Bodoh.

Kenapa... Sakura tidak memberitahunya?

Dan kenapa... Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang meskipun wanita ini menangis dalam penderitaannya sendirian?

Gaara membuka kedua matanya ketika akhirnya dia menyadari. Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke adalah awal dari semua ini terjadi. Sekarang Gaara tidak perlu ragu lagi. Dia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan rencana jahat untuk memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam penjara atau memberinya hukuman sementara. Gaara menggertakkan giginya. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkan Sasuke terus tertawa dengan santai di atas penderitaan Sakura, bukan? Walau bodohnya, dia sendiri masih belum mengerti alasan dia begitu marah saat ini melihat Sakura yang telah dipaksa menjadi milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin dia harus membuat rencana baru.

Agar Sasuke sedikit lebih cepat meninggalkan dunia ini.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tidak mau didahului Gaara, itu adalah kalimat yang berulang kali berputar di kepala Sasuke saat dia mengemudi dengan cepat menuju kediaman Sakura. Namun sekarang, yang dia dapat adalah kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya berada di rumah Sakura sementara wanita itu sendiri entah berada dimana. Dan untuk sekedar tambahan, Sasuke juga tidak melihat pemuda brengsek berambut merah yang katanya akan mengantar sendiri almamater Sakura ke rumah wanita itu.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin langsung meminta izin kepada empat orang tua yang ada di sana untuk kembali pergi dan mencari Sakura. Tapi, sang ayah sudah lebih dulu menahannya dan memintanya untuk mendengar rencana masa depan yang sebelumnya sudah diberi tahu pada Sakura. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana waktu itu dia mendecak kesal tapi tetap menuruti ayahnya untuk duduk tenang dan mendengarkan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu bersyukur telah menuruti Uchiha Fugaku yang cukup terkenal dengan ke-otoriter-annya itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai tipis saat mendengar ibu dan ayahnya mengatakan, "Kami sepakat untuk menikahkanmu dengan Sakura, Sasuke."

Ah, bagus... bagus sekali.

Sepertinya _Kami-sama _memang berpihak padanya. Sungguh, apa kabar yang jauh lebih baik dari kabar bahwa wanita yang dicintainya sejak kecil sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya luar dan dalam?

Melihat senyum Sasuke yang penuh arti—namun hanya diartikan sebagai senyum persetujuan oleh Uchiha Mikoto—membuat ibu Sasuke tersebut menimpali, "Kau terlihat senang, Sasuke. Syukurlah, ibu harap keputusan ini tidak salah," Mengambil secangkir teh yang telah disiapkan untuknya, Mikoto melanjutkan, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sakura? Menurut ibu, dia calon pendamping hidupmu dan menantuku yang sempurna," ucapnya sembari mengerling jahil pada ibu dan ayah Sakura yang tertawa mendengarnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan ibunya sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja. Dia sempurna." Suara antusias Sasuke yang sangat jarang didengarnya membuat Mikoto menghentikan laju cangkir teh menuju mulutnya. Ditatapnya anak bungsunya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mengulum senyum melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum membalas tatapannya.

"Aku mencintainya."

Kedua bola mata Mikoto membulat. Begitu pula tiga orang tua yang lain. Jujur saja, mereka belum pernah melihat atau mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu dengan begitu tulus dan serius seperti ini. Terlebih lagi... lihat senyum tipis dan lembutnya yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan itu. Terlalu terpaku dengan wajah hangat anaknya, membuat Mikoto menaruh kembali cangkir teh yang tadi dipegangnya. Wajah wanita itu memerah dan dia tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Bahkan Fugaku yang selalu berwajah kaku itu ikut mengulum senyum walau sangat tipis.

Karena orang tua akan bahagia... jika anak mereka bahagia.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintai anak kami, Sasuke," Haruno Kizashi secara tiba-tiba akhirnya bersuara juga. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara—calon mertuanya. Tak hanya dia, tapi Sasuke juga melihat Haruno Mebuki yang tersenyum sembari tetap memperhatikannya.

Kizashi tertawa cukup keras sebelum berkata, "Karena kau terlihat begitu serius mengatakan kau mencintai anak kami maka—" Suara detik jarum jam berhenti. Seakan waktu berhenti untuk sesaat ketika ayah dari Haruno Sakura itu melanjutkan...

"—kami yakin dan percaya kau pasti bisa melindungi dan membahagiakan anak kami... tanpa menyakitinya sedikitpun."

Ah.

Meski hanya sekejap, Sasuke tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Kenapa... rasanya seperti ditusuk dengan belati panjang yang sangat tajam? Kenapa? Ayah Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia yakin dan percaya padanya. Dia yakin dan percaya Sasuke bisa melindungi anaknya. Dia yakin dan percaya Sasuke bisa membahagiakan anaknya. Dan...

...dia yakin Sasuke tidak akan menyakitinya sedikitpun.

Hei, orang tua bodoh. Kau menyindirnya?

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya hingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya yang entah sedang memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas pahanya sementara Kizashi terus berbicara membuatnya muak, "Hahaha, aku bersyukur Sakura sudah berteman sejak kecil denganmu, Sasuke. Aku tak menyangka kau yang selama ini berada di dekat kami akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Dunia sungguh sempit."

Ayah Sakura itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau suaminya adalah kau, aku tidak perlu khawatir melepaskan Sakura_-chan _yang kusayangi padamu. Hahahahaha!" katanya diakhiri tawa yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia hanya membiarkan Kizashi terus menerus berkoar tanpa diminta. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Kedua matanya memandang kosong. Kini sebelah tangannya mencengkram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti ditekan dengan hebat. Sasuke meringis sakit. Dan entah bagaimana... suara seseorang yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini terngiang di pikirannya. Ingatan yang selalu ingin dilupakannya.

"_**Seharusnya kau membahagiakannya... jika kau benar-benar mencintainya."**_

"Diam." Bisikan Sasuke yang cukup keras menghentikan tawa Kizashi—begitu pula tiga orang tua yang lain. Mereka langsung menatap Sasuke heran. Ada apa dengan dia? Baru saja tadi dia terlihat begitu senang, namun sekarang dia sudah terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat pergulatan batin yang sangat berat. Pelipis Sasuke mengalirkan keringat dingin. Sebelum keringat itu menetes jatuh dari ujung pipinya, Sasuke segera menyekanya dengan cepat.

Entah kata 'Diam' yang tadi Sasuke ucapkan itu ditujukan pada siapa. Semua yang ada di sana selain Sasuke hanya bisa menatap laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut dengan tatapan heran dan mungkin khawatir. Namun anehnya, tidak ada yang mau atau berani bertanya atas perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tidak wajar tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ditatapnya empat orang tua yang ada di sana secara bergantian.

"Aku ingin mencari Sakura," Tanpa menunggu persetujuan apapun, Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sakura, "Permisi." Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu masih menundukkan kepalanya meskipun sekarang dia telah berjalan keluar dari rumah Sakura. Dia hendak menuju mobilnya yang kebetulan masih diparkirkan di samping jalan atau di depan rumah wanita itu. Ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh pagar rumah Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Bisa dipastikan dua iris obsidian miliknya membulat melihat pemandangan di luar pagar tersebut.

Sebuah mobil _Mercedes Benz _baru saja sampai dan parkir tepat di belakang mobil Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu membuka mulutnya saat dia melihat Sabaku no Gaara turun dari kursi supir lalu Haruno Sakura ikut turun dari kursi penumpang. Tak hanya itu, Sakura bahkan memakai jaket Gaara hingga badannya terlihat begitu kecil di balik jaket yang memang untuk ukuran pria tersebut. Sakura membelakangi pagar rumahnya sekarang, karena itu bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke yang kini mulai menatapnya penuh amarah.

Tapi, tidak untuk Gaara yang langsung menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di balik pagar rumah Sakura yang masih tertutup. Hijau susu yang dingin kembali bertatapan dengan hitam _onyx _yang tajam dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Sasuke tersentak melihat Gaara yang secara tiba-tiba menyeringai penuh arti. Firasat buruk menyerang Sasuke. Dan benar saja, tanpa alasan yang jelas, Gaara memegang kedua sisi pipi Sakura dengan dua tangannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan—Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya dari sini. Setelah berbicara cukup panjang, Gaara tertawa kecil sembari melepaskan kedua tangannya dari sisi wajah Sakura. Sasuke sempat lega melihat itu, tapi—

—kali ini dadanya serasa ditusuk tombak besar yang entah dilempar dari mana.

Ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa dengan wajah yang memerah di hadapan Gaara. Hanya untuk Gaara.

Cantik. Cantik sekali.

Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke melupakan wajah cantik Haruno Sakura saat tersenyum dan tertawa?

Sejak kapan?

Dan kenapa dia melupakannya?

Tubuh Sasuke menegang sementara kedua tangannya bergetar hingga tak dapat meraih gagang pagar di depannya. Rasanya begitu jauh. Jauh sekali. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini. Dulu, bagi Sasuke... selama Sakura berada di sisinya, menjadi miliknya, itu sudah cukup. Tidak peduli Sakura akan membencinya, menangis karena dirinya, merasa takut akan dirinya, mendapat luka karena dirinya. Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang penting Sakura ada untuknya dan dia bisa menyentuhnya kapan saja. Dengan begitu, dia akan merasa cukup menang dari segala kekuasaan yang ada di dunia ini.

Lalu... kenapa sekarang?

Sasuke sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suara dan pemandangan Sakura yang terus menangis dan berteriak penuh penderitaan di hadapannya. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat wanita yang dicintainya menderita karena dirinya. Jika ada saat dimana pria berambut _raven _itu tidak bisa bertahan melihat isak tangis Sakura, maka dia akan menutup telinganya, memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Membelakangi wanita yang akan terus menangis hingga membungkukkan tubuhnya seumur hidupnya. Tanpa berniat untuk kembali dan memberinya pertolongan atau perlindungan seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

Di mata Sasuke, Sakura selalu terlihat cantik dengan apapun ekspresi yang dipasang di wajahnya—itu sudah pasti. Bertahan dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Sasuke mencoba menghapus kekecewaannya karena tidak akan bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia dengan tulus seperti dulu lagi. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Dia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Daripada melihat Sakura tersenyum untuk Gaara, akan seratus kali jauh lebih baik apabila melihat Sakura menangis untuk dirinya.

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

Benarkah dia akan puas dengan hanya melihat Sakura menangis untuk dirinya?

Benarkah?

Walau begitu, Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Otaknya terasa begitu kosong. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa masih mungkin membuat Sakura bahagia setelah semua yang telah dia lakukan pada wanita itu? Apa masih mungkin?

"Apa kau menyadarinya, Sasuke?"

Degup jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika menyadari sesuatu menikamnya dari jauh. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara dan Sakura yang berada di seberang sana. Sakura masih tersenyum dan tertawa untuk laki-laki brengsek itu dan Sasuke bisa memastikan hatinya tercubit keras. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Gaara. Tentu saja dari jarak sejauh ini, Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang Gaara katakan padanya. Namun... entah kenapa Sasuke bisa membaca gerakan mulut Gaara yang sepertinya sengaja berbicara dengan lambat.

"Aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Ah, memang hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakannya."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh emosi tak tersampaikan. Setelah berhasil menghilangkan getaran tubuhnya, Sasuke segera meraih gagang pagar Sakura dan membukanya dengan cepat. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat ketika Sakura menyadari suara pagar rumahnya dibuka dan dia segera menoleh ke belakang. Sementara Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak dan tangannya terjulur untuk meraih Sakura yang masih ada di seberangnya.

Gaara sendiri... dia tetap tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan arogan.

"Sedangkan kau? Apa yang kau bisa? Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah membuatnya menangis."

"Apa kau pikir kau pantas mencintainya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi saat malam tiba. Wanita yang diikat tangkai mawar berduri itu akan tidur dengan air mata darah yang tetap setia mengalir dari matanya hingga turun melewati pipi putihnya.

Sementara itu, sang pria hanya bisa diam dan duduk dengan tenang di samping sang wanita yang sedang tertidur lelap. Sesekali dia membelai lembut rambut wanita itu dengan sangat hati-hati agar wanita itu tidak terbangun dari mimpinya yang indah. Terkadang dia tersenyum lirih sembari menarik ujung-ujung bibir tipis sang wanita hingga membentuk lengkungan senyum yang cantik.

Pria itu tidak akan pernah menyadarinya. Sekarang dan mungkin selamanya.

Bahwa saat wanita itu kehilangan senyumnya... pria itu telah kehilangan setengah nyawanya.

Dia telah membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan menyakiti wanita yang dicintainya.

Bodoh sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**As a human, you have a huge limit**_

_**Even when you love someone**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**srzkun, **__white moon uchiha, __**minami aiko, **__Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha, __**kimi, **__sami uchiha, __**Nohara Rin, **__Aoi Lia Uchiha, __**summer, **__Guest (3x), __**Michi Aozora, **__Zee Uchiharuno, __**koibito cherry, **__Morena L, __**Luscania'Effect, **__Sunt Q (2x), __**Hikari 'HongRhii, **__makkichaan, __**natalia, **__jideragon21, __**Kiki RyuEunTeuk, **__pialica, __**ahalya, **__chezahana-chan, __**Rinko Mitsu, **__hanazono yuri, __**Tsurugi De Lelouch, **__itachislovelywife, __**LopeUSasuSaku, **__Liby Qyu, __**Azi-chan, **__iya baka-san, __**K, **__Permen Caca, __**Dark Courriel, **__menyelinap malam-malam, __**heartlocket88, **__Doremi saku-chan, __**pratiwirahim41, **__desypramitha2, __**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, **__Kei FAA, __**Queennara, **__sunny, __**Kim Keyna, **__furiikuhime, __**Hakim, **__restless, __**my tail, **__reviewer named sa, __**gadisranti3251, **__uchiharuno phorepeerr, __**Vanilla Maaliks, **__neechan nadeshiko, __**emerallized onyxta, **__Saitou Nana'o, __**emerald, **__MiyukoSakura, __**ziidiie, **__hevy lovato, __**faridaanggra, **__ocha chan, __**Anka-Chan, **__Citra-Chan Tomatoes Girl, __**qisvu (2x), **__Lhylia Kiryu, __**Yuki'the-snow, **__kinakiyoo, __**iihyn-chan,**__ tsunzoro, __**Akane Shun, **__Sasuke U, __**Arinda, **__chaecha, __**BronzeQueen18290, **__chen chen ciiz, __**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, **__Love Foam, __**Itsuka No Haru, **__1010, __**Makice Blow Zewt, **__YashiUchiHatake_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :) yang masih belum meninggalkan jejak saya tunggu yaa :D**

... #tepar AAAAAAARGH KEMBALIKAN MOOD NULIS GUE WAHAI TUGAS-TUGAS JAHANNAM! #kuburtugastugas #bakarsemuanya #udahabaikan

_Yoshaaa! Halo minna-san, long time no see! Miss me?_ 'v')/ #dilemparkardus Ahahaha maaf ya udah sebulan lebih aku gak _publish _fic, dan untuk _fic _ini... kayaknya udah kurang lebih tiga bulan gak diupdate ya? Ehehe _gomen ne _xDD #dor

_But seriously, _kelas tiga SMA baru semester satu aja udah numpuk gini tugas, gimana ntar kuliah D: Pokoknya sekedar pemberitahuan aja untuk semua _readers, _kemungkinan besar aku bakal jaraaaaaaaaang _update _fic. Ini juga aku lagi dalam rangka pingin cepet-cepet tamatin _**FRIST **_dan _**BLIND—**_jadi mungkin aku bakal jarang bikin _oneshot_. Untuk Frist tinggal satu _chapter _lagi, Insya Allah diupdate setelah ini. Dan untuk Blind, masih ada tiga _chapter _lagi. Inget yaaa, Blind tamat di chapter sepuluh hehe.

Dan berhubung fic ini udah jarang diupdate, aku berharap semoga feelnya masih kerasa ya :'D Please, males banget ngecek ulang... #heh Makasih bagi yang masih mau setia nungguin fic ini, lope lope deh~ xDD Lalu... sekali lagi kutekankan... **fic ini bisa berakhir dengan SasuSaku atau GaaSaku **#wink

Terus, makasih juga buat yang udah masukin aku ke _list favorite author_ kalian yaaa. Kemaren gak update-update, eh pas dicek tahu-tahu udah nambah sekarang jadi sekitar 1014 akun yang ngefave Kira Desuke. Uuu, gak nyangka bisa sebanyak ini. Pokoknya makasih banyaaaaak, aku terharu banget ini ;w; #ngelapingus Pokoknya _I LOVE YOU ALL_! x3

Oke, udah dulu bacotnya. _Mind to review, please? _Semua _revie_w kalian pasti saya baca dan sangat membantu :3


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun!?_"

Suara Haruno Sakura yang tertahan memasuki indra pendengaran Sabaku no Gaara di sampingnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura sebelum kembali melihat Sasuke yang kini semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Dan tentu saja sebagaimana harusnya, Gaara melangkah ke depan Sakura. Pergelangan tangan wanita itu digenggamnya kemudian ditarik paksa agar Sakura tetap berada di belakang tubuhnya. Meskipun hal ini sempat membuat Sakura mengerang sedikit karena genggaman tangan Gaara yang begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan.

Walau begitu, rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa takut yang dalam sekejap menyelimuti tubuh Sakura seutuhnya. Dia bergetar, terus bergetar. Tatapan Uchiha Sasuke yang semakin mendekat terlihat marah, terlihat murka. Membuat Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Mungkin... mungkin Sasuke setelah ini akan menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Gaara dengan paksa. Lalu Sasuke akan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kamar kosong lha yang akan mereka tuju. Dan selanjutnya... ah, Sakura tidak mau membayangkannya.

Secara reflek, tangan Sakura yang tidak digenggam Gaara segera meraih bagian belakang baju yang Gaara kenakan saat ini. Awalnya remasan tangannya begitu lemah karena terus bergetar ketakutan. Sampai akhirnya remasan tangan itu menguat, membuat baju Gaara kusut di bagian belakang. Menyadari itu, Gaara kembali menoleh ke belakang. Melihat kepala Sakura yang kini telah tertunduk sempurna dengan getaran trauma yang masih enggan untuk berhenti meskipun hanya sesaat.

Lagi.

Wanita itu memohon lagi padanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kata-kata kosong yang tak tersampaikan seperti waktu itu keluar dari bibir ranumnya yang terus dan terus bergetar. Tidak terdengar... karena suara angin yang secara langsung bertiup untuk menutup kata-kata malang tersebut.

"Tolong... aku, Gaara."

Langkah Sasuke terdengar berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Akhirnya Gaara kembali melihat ke depan. Laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya, tatapan _onyx _miliknya menajam, napasnya terengah, dan kedua tangannya mengepal keras. Melihat Gaara yang justru berdiri menantang di depannya dan Sakura yang terus menempel di belakang Gaara membuat emosi Sasuke kembali menaik. Dia menggertakkan giginya cukup keras hingga Gaara dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek."

Penuh penekanan dan ketegasan. Jelas sekali Sasuke siap melayangkan pukulan kerasnya kapan saja ke arah wajah Gaara yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesombongan. Namun, laki-laki berambut merah tersebut justru membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan dengusan seperti menahan tawa, "Bukankah harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, Sasuke?" Tertawa sebentar, Gaara melanjutkan—mengulangi kata-kata Sasuke, "Lepaskan dia, brengsek."

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Tersentak kaget mendengar Gaara yang dengan beraninya mengulang kata-kata itu. Hanya saja rasa kagetnya tidak bertahan lama ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya yang mencengkram baju belakang Gaara. Sakura tidak dapat menghindar dan secara reflek memekik begitu Sasuke menarik tangannya begitu kasar—jauh lebih keras dari Gaara yang mencengkram tangannya sebelumnya. Sakura yakin setelah ini pasti akan ada bekas memerah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun, _lepas!" Sakura terus meronta membuat Sasuke kesal. Ditambah Gaara yang ikut membantu wanita itu dengan berusaha mendorong jauh tubuhnya. Namun, bukan Sasuke jika dia akan menyerah begitu saja. Sasuke mengambil celah di saat Gaara lengah hingga tak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Lalu—

_**BHUAAAG—DHAK**_

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI CALON ISTRIKU, DASAR SAMPAH!"

Sayang sekali Gaara tidak dapat mengelak ketika Sasuke menjegal kakinya lalu menonjok wajahnya keras sampai kepala pemuda beriris hijau susu itu terbentur ujung kap mobilnya sendiri. Sabaku bungsu itu meringis menahan sakit. _Liquid _merah tipis sedikit mengalir keluar dari ujung dahinya. Walau begitu, Gaara sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura. Entah dari mana kekuatan yang dia dapatkan sampai mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan tetap memegang tangan Sakura dengan kuat, enggan melepaskan tangan wanita itu dan membiarkannya dibawa pergi bersama Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Tentu saja melihat itu membuat Sasuke semakin gusar. Sementara laki-laki beriris obsidian tersebut berpikir keras, Gaara kembali berbicara, "Kau bisa memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan tangan Sakura dariku sekarang. Tapi... ingatlah—"

Kata-kata Gaara terputus sesaat untuk mengatur napas. Merasakan tangan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu justru semakin mengerat membuat Sakura panik. Cukup. Sudah cukup. Tangan Sakura yang satu lagi juga digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, membuat wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut hanya bisa berharap agar Gaara berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan melepaskan tangannya. Namun sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan maksudnya itu, Gaara sudah melanjutkan.

"—aku akan kembali besok... jika kau melepas tanganku dari Sakura lagi, maka aku akan datang besoknya lagi. Lalu besoknya lagi. Dan seterusnya..." Sakura hanya bisa terpaku. Menatap Gaara yang sedang tersenyum dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "...aku akan terus kembali, sampai aku dapat membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari setan busuk yang menyedihkan sepertimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kata-kata Gaara itu, air mulai memenuhi kedua bola mata Sakura.

Kenapa?

Kedua matanya itu berkaca-kaca hingga tak dapat melihat wajah Gaara dengan jelas. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Mengabaikan air matanya yang telah mengalir di pipi putihnya. Kedua tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke dan Gaara mengepal keras. Sakura menggeletukkan giginya menahan gejolak perasaan yang sudah tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Hentikan."

**Sungguh. Kenapa Gaara?**

"Kumohon... hentikan."

**Bukankah Haruno Sakura hanyalah sekedar alatmu untuk membalas dendam?**

**Lalu kenapa?**

**Sudah cukup, jangan terlibat lebih jauh lagi dari ini.**

"Lepaskan aku, Gaara."

Bisikan terakhir Sakura yang bergetar karena menahan tangis membuat ekspresi Sasuke dan Gaara melemah. Kedua laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan bergetar. Gaara hanya bisa terpaku sementara Sasuke menyeringai penuh rasa kemenangan. Dan setelah itu pun Uchiha bungsu itu langsung menepis tangan Gaara yang sedang lengah dengan cepat.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Sakura berbicara dengan Gaara terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat menuju rumah wanita itu. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya saat Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, menatap Gaara dengan penuh rasa bersalah sebelum kembali melihat ke depan.

Mungkin memang seharusnya seperti ini.

Lebih baik tidak ada yang perlu menolong wanita bodoh yang telah jatuh ke dalam lubang.

Benar, 'kan?

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Ucapan tegas Gaara menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven _itu menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan sinisnya. Menatap Gaara yang kini telah berdiri beberapa jarak di belakangnya dan Sakura. "Kau mendengarku dengan baik."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menyeringai, "Oh, tentu aku mendengarmu dengan baik," Nada suara Sasuke yang meremehkannya membuat Gaara mengernyit tak suka sementara Sakura menatap Sasuke heran.

"Sasuke—"

**Pilihan yang dipilih Uchiha Sasuke untuk mencintai Haruno Sakura adalah...**

"Lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik, Gaara..." Pemuda yang namanya disebut itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "...akan kubuat semua janji manismu menjadi omong kosong belaka yang hanya bisa kau tangisi di dalam penyesalan seumur hidupmu."

Sasuke segera berlari menarik Sakura ke dalam rumah dimana ada keempat orang tua yang sedang menunggu dua anak mereka di dalam sana. Merasakan firasat buruk, Gaara berlari mengejar kedua insan tersebut sampai beberapa _meter _di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Dari sini, Gaara dapat melihat orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura yang langsung berdiri melihat kedatangan dua anak kesayangan mereka tersebut. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Gaara atau bahkan Sakura terkejut...

"Ayah, ibu, paman, bibi... aku ingin kalian menikahkan aku dengan Sakura secepat mungkin."

Dengan tegas, dia mengatakan itu tanpa rasa takut. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _milik Sakura membulat kaget. Tentu dia tidak mau menikah dengan Sasuke apalagi jika waktunya dipercepat. Di saat Sakura siap mengutarakan alasan palsunya yang sekiranya dapat memberi kemungkinan untuk memperlambat waktu, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah kembali berkata... tanpa keraguan atau rasa malu sedikitpun di depan kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"Aku meminta pernikahanku dengan Sakura dipercepat bukan tanpa alasan."

**...membuat Haruno Sakura menangis dan membencinya. Membuat wanita malang itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain tunduk dan patuh kepada pria brengsek itu.**

"Aku sudah memperkosa Sakura. Aku sudah menikmati tubuhnya. Aku sudah menyentuhnya. Berkali-kali... selama tiga tahun belakangan ini."

Waktu itu... Sakura hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Keempat orang tua yang ada di sekitarnya pun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kaget mereka masing-masing. Gaara mengepal kedua tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah. Sementara Sasuke...

...dia mulai memasang senyum palsunya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kulakukan."

Benar-benar setan bertopeng malaikat sejati.

**Maka Haruno Sakura akan menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke selamanya... dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan seumur hidupnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuGaa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLIND**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara tidak bodoh. Dia sadar. Bahkan sudah terlalu sadar. Bahwa dia telah meremehkan Uchiha Sasuke sejak awal bahkan sampai sekarang.

Dia terlalu meremehkannya sampai hal yang kini terjadi di depan matanya sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan di kepalanya. Saat ini Sasuke tetap berdiri tegak di depan ayah dan ibunya. Menatap tajam dua orang tua yang telah merawatnya di dunia yang fana ini. Sasuke bukanlah pemberani, dia pengecut. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang nekat, dia selalu mempertimbangkan resiko-resiko kecil yang mungkin akan terjadi jika dia melakukan sesuatu.

Kalau begitu...

...apa kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Sasuke yang telah mengaku di depan orang tuanya sendiri dan orang tua Sakura bahwa dia telah memperkosa teman sejak kecilnya itu tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun?

Benar-benar lawan yang mengerikan. Gaara menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan begitu tega memberinya lawan yang dapat membuat laki-laki beriris hijau susu itu merasa tidak memiliki otak? Ah, entah ini adil atau tidak.

Keadaan di dalam rumah yang sebelumnya terlihat ceria dan hangat itu berubah menjadi sunyi senyap seketika. Haruno Mebuki terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu kaget—hanya saja berubah semakin pucat. Seakan dia sudah tahu kenyataan ini jauh sebelumnya. Memang bukan tidak mungkin jika dia sudah mencurigai ada yang tidak beres di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mebuki adalah ibu kandung Sakura, tidak mungkin dia tidak memperhatikan anaknya yang semakin berubah. Tapi, Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun padanya—meskipun Mebuki sudah mencoba bertanya padanya. Karena itu, setidaknya Mebuki ingin berpikir positif bahwa anak semata wayangnya itu tidak apa-apa.

Dan sekarang... seorang laki-laki yang dipercayainya pantas berada di samping anak kesayangannya kini mengaku bahwa dia telah menghancurkan hidup anaknya semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Dia pikir dia siapa?

Masih dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah, tubuh Mebuki begitu kaku. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya dalam diam. Melihat ibunya menangis dengan wajah syok, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan harapan semua itu dapat membunuhnya sekarang juga. Di saat yang sama, Haruno Kizashi berteriak, "APA MAKSUDMU, SASUKE?"

Mendapat bentakan dari calon ayah iparnya membuat Sasuke sempat bergetar meskipun hanya sesaat. Laki-laki itu memicingkan kedua matanya, "Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, paman," Tarikan napas, Sasuke melanjutkan, "aku sudah memperkosa Sakura selama ini. Di belakang paman dan bibi. Wajar jika kalian tidak tahu, aku yang meminta Sakura untuk merahasiakan ini dari kalian semua."

"KURANG AJAR—"

"Kizashi."

Singkat namun padat dan jelas. Punggung tangan Uchiha Fugaku menyentuh dada Kizashi. Menahan laki-laki tua itu untuk tidak maju mendekati anaknya dan menghajarnya. Kizashi menatap Fugaku tidak percaya. Ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tetap berwajah datar. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Padahal Uchiha Mikoto saja sudah terlihat menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan dua tangannya, menangis, menatap malu pada sang anak bungsunya.

Kasihan sekali.

Entah bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh anak yang selalu mereka banggakan dari luar dan dalam itu.

Kizashi menatap Fugaku murka, "APA-APAAN KAU? KAU MASIH MAU MEMBELA ANAKMU YANG BRENGSEK ITU?" Menampik tangan Fugaku yang menghalanginya, Kizashi kembali berusaha maju, "MINGGIR! DIA SUDAH MEMPERKOSA ANAKKU! BIAR KUBERI DIA PELAJARAN!"

"Dia anakku, Kizashi." Perkataan Fugaku yang tegas dan nyaris membentak membuat laju Kizashi kembali tertahan. Kepala keluarga Haruno itu terengah diselimuti emosi yang membutakan mata. "Aku yang berhak penuh memberinya pelajaran. Baru setelah itu... akan kuberi kau waktu untuk melampiaskan amarahmu pada anakku."

Dan kata-kata Fugaku itu sukses menenangkan emosi Kizashi sedikit demi sedikit. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu memberi isyarat pada temannya agar lebih baik tenangkan dulu istri dan anaknya—Fugaku telah menyuruh Sasuke untuk melepaskan Sakura agar wanita itu dapat kembali pada pelukan ayah dan ibunya. Tiga anggota keluarga kecil itu kini saling berpelukan. Memberi semangat pada satu sama lain, terutama pada anak mereka satu-satunya. Sementara itu, kini Fugaku dan Sasuke telah berhadapan.

Isyarat tangan Fugaku menyuruh Mikoto untuk segera mundur dari posisinya. Mikoto menurut. Seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu menundukkan kepalanya sembari memegangi lengannya erat. Suara Fugaku kembali terdengar setelah cukup lama terdiam, "Coba ulangi lagi, Sasuke," Sang Uchiha bungsu menelan ludahnya sendiri saat ayahnya menatapnya dari bawah ke atas, "apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

"...Aku memperkosanya, ayah."

Jarum detik jam sudah berputar beberapa kali, namun tetap belum ada respon dari kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Fugaku menyatukan kedua tangannya di balik lengan kimononya yang panjang. Dia terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya sementara Mikoto hanya bisa menatap suami dan anaknya dari jauh dengan tatapan cemas. Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat melihat ayahnya kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan sementara kedua matanya masih terpejam. Tepat dalam jarak satu _meter _di depan Sasuke_, _Fugaku berhenti. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua _onyx _yang begitu hitam, gelap, tajam...

"Begitu. Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali."

...dan mengerikan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

_**BHUAG**_

_**DHUAG**_

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Fugaku sudah langsung melepaskan pukulannya dengan telak mengenai wajah Sasuke yang tidak sempat menghindar. Dan tak hanya berhenti sampai di situ, saat tubuh Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang, Fugaku melepaskan pukulan dari atas kepala Sasuke. Memaksa kepala anak bungsunya itu jatuh ke bawah, hingga dahinya menghantam lantai.

_**DRAAK**_

Suara hantaman itu terdengar begitu keras. Keluarga Haruno hanya bisa tercengang melihat hukuman yang diberikan sang ayah Uchiha tersebut. Mikoto sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya erat kemudian sesekali membukanya untuk memastikan keadaan sekarang. Dan terakhir kali dia membuka matanya, dia tidak dapat menutupnya lagi. Kedua bola matanya membulat kaget melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir di bawah dahi anaknya yang telah menghantam lantai putih tersebut.

"SASUKE!" Naluri ibu yang dimilikinya membuat Mikoto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekati anak bungsunya tersebut. Apa yang ditakutkannya terjawab begitu Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan dahi yang mengeluarkan darah merah hingga mengalir di sisi hidung dan matanya, Sasuke berusaha bangkit dengan giginya yang bergeletuk menahan sakit.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Baik Uchiha Mikoto maupun Uchiha Sasuke tahu dengan sangat baik bagaimana mengerikannya jika Uchiha Fugaku sudah mengeluarkan hukuman yang dirasanya pantas untuk diberikan pada anak-anaknya. Katakanlah dia kejam, Fugaku sudah terlalu bosan mendengar kata itu. Mungkin Sasuke tidak pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana sang ayah memberi hukuman pada kakaknya dulu, tapi Mikoto sudah terlalu sering.

Di awal, wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu menangis histeris melihat Itachi yang dulu tak sengaja melanggar aturan keluarga Uchiha harus berakhir dengan mata membiru dan ujung bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah. Saat itu, hanya Mikoto yang melihatnya, kemudian dia dan Itachi berbohong pada Sasuke dengan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya itu dihajar oleh sekelompok perampok. Lalu, dia mulai membenci dirinya yang telah terbiasa melihat hukuman sadis Fugaku hingga akhirnya dia hanya bisa berdiri diam dan menutup mulutnya.

Sejujurnya, melihat bagaimana cara Fugaku mendidik kedua putra mereka, membuat Mikoto sedikit bersyukur mereka tidak memiliki anak perempuan.

Namun, inilah cara Fugaku dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya tak terkecuali istrinya sendiri.

Hanya saja sekarang berbeda, Mikoto tidak pernah melihat Fugaku yang membiarkan anaknya sendiri terluka karena hantaman dengan benda lain. Dulu saat Itachi hampir mengenai sisi pintu kayu saja, Fugaku langsung menarik anaknya itu lalu mendorongnya ke tempat lain yang mungkin sekiranya lebih aman. Pria tua yang kejam itu masih tahu batas. Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja, Mikoto adalah istri Fugaku yang sudah mengenal suaminya dengan sangat baik. Meskipun dengan wajah datar yang selalu dipasangnya, Mikoto tahu Fugaku saat ini sedang marah besar, terlihat dari rahangnya yang mengeras.

Langkah Mikoto terhenti begitu tubuh Fugaku menghalangi jalannya kemudian berkata dengan tegas, "Berdiri."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya bergetar lagi untuk berdiri. Fugaku menatap sinis punggung anaknya yang berusaha bangun di dekat kakinya. Dari pandangan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, Sasuke terlihat bersujud dan mencium kakinya. Namun, sedikit salahkan gen Fugaku yang begitu kuat mempengaruhi sifat Sasuke. Sama seperti ayahnya, pria yang berumur dua puluh tahun itu memiliki sifat keras kepala dan sombong yang luar biasa. Dia akhirnya berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar dan tangannya memegang dahinya sendiri yang masih mengalirkan darah segar.

"Apa alasanmu memperkosa Sakura?" tanya Fugaku yang kini telah menatap anaknya dengan tinggi yang nyaris sepantaran. Sasuke diam. Enggan menjawab. Sampai tiba-tiba Fugaku meninggikan suaranya, "Apa kau mau lebih mempermalukanku lagi dengan mengatakan kau memperkosa Sakura karena mencintainya? Kupikir aku tidak membesarkan anakku tanpa memiliki otak yang bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih sebelum berbuat sesuatu."

Mendengar itu, mendadak Sasuke tertawa. Awalnya pelan, nyaris berbisik dan sesekali terdengar suara rintihan di tengah tawa itu. Gaara di luar yang mendengar tawa Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget dan tanpa bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi, laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati pintu rumah Sakura. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang terlihat berantakan menghadapi ayahnya sendiri.

Namun, Gaara lebih terkejut lagi saat Sasuke berkata, "Tapi, ayah sekarang lihat, 'kan?" Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum—walau terasa menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, "Ayah telah membesarkan anak yang tak berotak."

_**BHUG**_

"Ugh!"

"Ternyata kau masih punya tenaga untuk melawan," Setelah memukul perut Sasuke cukup dalam, Fugaku menjambak rambut Sasuke hingga laki-laki itu menengadah dengan napas yang tersengal, "kalau begitu seharusnya kau masih bisa menerima hukumanku lebih banyak lagi," sinisnya.

Dan berikutnya Gaara, juga keluarga Haruno hanya bisa terpaku melihat Sasuke yang dihajar sedemikan rupa oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Pukulan di wajah, perut, punggung, kaki, semua dilakukan beruntun tanpa ada jeda. Mikoto menunduk takut, berdoa di dalam hatinya agar anak bungsunya itu masih bisa selamat setelah ini semua berakhir.

Sakura di tengah pelukan kedua orang tuanya juga hanya diam, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Memang, mungkin melihat Sasuke yang terluka seperti itu dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih lega—merasa sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya terbalaskan. Namun, sekarang perasaan di dalam hatinya bercampur aduk.

Belum cukup.

Hanya dengan menghancurkan wajah pria brengsek itu sama sekali belum cukup. Sakura ingin melihatnya lebih hancur lagi. Jauh lebih hancur.

Dia membencinya.

Wanita itu membenci laki-laki yang mencintainya.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Iya benar. Dia tidak akan menyangkal bagian hati terdalamnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke hingga mengharapkan hilangnya eksistensi laki-laki itu di dunia ini. Tapi... tapi...

...bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kenangan indah di antara mereka di masa lalu?

Haruno Sakura memang membenci Uchiha Sasuke yang telah merebut hal berharganya. Tapi, dia juga menyayangi Sasuke. Rasa sayang seperti adik yang menyayangi kakaknya. Sasuke sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri bagi Sakura yang tidak memiliki saudara kandung sama sekali. Hanya laki-laki itu yang selalu ada di saat dia membutuhkannya dan akan melindunginya sejak dia masih kecil. Walau pada akhirnya Sasuke sendiri lha yang ternyata juga menyakitinya sampai akhir.

Ah, bagaimana ini? bagaimana?

Apa salah jika Sakura membenci dan menyayangi pria biadab itu secara bersamaan?

Tapi sekarang, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunduk dan mencengkram erat baju yang dikenakan ibu dan ayahnya. Tidak mau lagi. Dia tidak mau tahu. Melihat Sasuke disakiti di depan matanya, membuat Sakura semakin tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Wanita itu telah memasrahkan dirinya pada takdir.

_**DHUAAAK**_

Pukulan terakhir membuat Sasuke kembali jatuh ke atas lantai. Tapi kali ini, Fugaku tidak membiarkan Sasuke bangkit lagi. Kakinya menginjak kepala Sasuke yang masih menghadap lantai. Anak bungsunya tersebut sudah kehabisan tenaga, kedua matanya setengah terpejam. Setidaknya sampai Fugaku kembali bersuara, "Sakura," Mendengar nama wanita yang disayanginya dipanggil, Sasuke membuka penuh kedua matanya. Dia berusaha bangkit walau injakan kaki ayahnya pada kepalanya sangat kuat.

Fugaku melirik Sasuke yang tadi sudah sangat pasrah seperti mayat hidup tersebut kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya. Terdiam sesaat, Fugaku hanya memperhatikan darah Sasuke yang mulai mengotori lantai putih di rumah keluarga Haruno sebelum menginjak kepala Sasuke lebih keras membuat anak bungsunya itu berteriak kesakitan. Di saat yang bersamaan, Mikoto langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam lalu menutup kedua telinganya dengan keras sementara Sakura sudah berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke dan Fugaku.

"Fugaku, sudah cukup! Kumohon... hentikan!" Teriakan pilu sang ibu Uchiha terdengar menggema. Mikoto menangis deras mendengar rintihan kesakitan Sasuke yang semakin intens dan menyakitkan. Sakura menoleh pada Mikoto sebelum kembali menghadap depan.

Tidak ada jawaban, Fugaku tetap pada posisinya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang telah menjadi tak lebih dari psikopat sadis di depan keluarga teman baiknya. Sekarang ayah Uchiha itu menatap Sakura. Dalam dan menusuk, "Aku sebagai ayah Sasuke, meminta maaf padamu," Mendengar itu membuat tubuh Sakura menegang, "aku tidak tahu apakah anak sampah ini sudah meminta maaf padamu atau tidak, tapi... katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Apa... maksud paman?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan nada keraguan di dalam pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan pada Sasuke?" Balas Fugaku cepat. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, pikirannya kosong. Apa yang dia inginkan? "Kau ingin aku menendangnya? Memukulnya? Atau..."

"...kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

Pertanyaan yang singkat namun cukup membuat Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena kaget. Reaksi yang sama juga terjadi pada keluarga Sakura. Hanya saja Mikoto tetap berteriak tak terima. Suasana hening di kediaman Haruno itu hanya berisi tangisan pilu ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya diam. Tidak. Sungguh, ibu mana yang tidak akan histeris ketika suaminya sendiri mengatakan akan membunuh anak kandung mereka di depannya? Uchiha Mikoto terus menangis hingga kedua matanya membengkak, tak peduli meskipun di sampingnya kini Mebuki telah berusaha menenangkannya.

Mengabaikan kondisi istrinya, Fugaku terus menatap lurus pada kedua iris hijau _emerald _wanita cantik di hadapannya. Dari tatapan itu, Fugaku tahu. Sakura tidak mencintai anaknya. Wanita berambut _soft pink _tersebut membenci anak bungsunya—tentu saja—terlihat dari tatapan sakitnya. Namun, ada tak rela di sana... saat Fugaku mengatakan dia akan membunuh Sasuke jika Sakura yang memintanya.

Jadi, apa yang dia mau?

Sakura meremas celana yang dia kenakan saat ini. Apa yang dia inginkan? Ayah dari pria brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupnya telah menanyakan itu padanya. Bukankah seharusnya hal itu dapat membuat segalanya berjalan dengan mudah? Biarkan Sasuke dibunuh ayahnya sendiri sehingga keluarga Uchiha yang dibencinya itu akan menderita, menggantikan posisinya selama ini. Pertanyaannya sekarang...

Apa Sakura bisa tega membiarkan semua itu terjadi?

Katakanlah dia naif, bodoh, atau tidak punya otak. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapannya tidak lagi lurus pada Fugaku, melainkan menatap seseorang yang berada beberapa _meter _di belakang pria tua itu. Sabaku no Gaara membulatkan kedua bola matanya menangkap tatapan Sakura yang ditujukan padanya. Merasa ini kesempatan terakhirnya, Gaara melakukan beberapa isyarat tubuh. Seakan dia sedang berbicara pada wanita yang telah merebut perhatiannya itu...

"Jangan, Sakura."

"Ini kesempatanmu, bunuh dia. Hilangkan dia dari dunia ini."

Dan di akhir, Gaara mencoba tersenyum walau bergetar...

"Aku bisa. Aku pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. Karena itu—"

Isyarat tubuh yang coba Gaara berikan pada Sakura langsung terhenti begitu melihat senyuman wanita cantik itu. Ah, jangan. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa senyuman Haruno Sakura saat ini terlihat begitu menakutkan di kepalanya. Apa? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan dia katakan? Gaara tidak tahu lagi. Di saat Gaara gusar karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia melihat Sasuke yang masih harus menempatkan kepalanya di bawah kaki ayahnya sendiri.

Oh, lihatlah air bening yang mengalir bercampur dengan darah merah di atas lantai yang putih bersih itu.

Akhirnya Gaara melihatnya. Topeng Uchiha Sasuke yang pecah. Saat laki-laki menyedihkan itu menangis dengan alis mengernyit karena menahan sakit yang tak terkira. Kedua tangan Uchiha bungsu itu mengepal di atas lantai, bergetar ingin melawan sang ayah namun tak mampu. Dia takut, bukan dengan ayahnya saja... tapi dia juga takut mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Gaara yakin, Sasuke berkata jujur bahwa dia telah memperkosa Sakura itu bukan tanpa persiapan. Mungkin dia sudah tahu bahwa hukuman ayahnya bisa datang kapan saja. Walau begitu, Sasuke tetaplah manusia. Ada kalanya dia tidak bisa menahan topengnya di saat kritis seperti ini.

Biasanya... Sasuke akan langsung membungkam mulut Sakura dengan bibir dan lidahnya sebelum wanita itu sempat mengatakan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Melumat semua caci maki Sakura yang akan dilontarkan padanya agar tenggelam bersama ciuman fana tersebut. Sasuke tahu Sakura membencinya. Pasti. Namun, dia tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata penuh kebencian itu dari mulut Sakura secara langsung. Selama masih mungkin, Sasuke akan terus berlari dari kenyataan. Menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam mimpi menyedihkan yang terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sakura juga mencintainya.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tubuhnya terus bergetar tanpa bisa berhenti. Gaara mengernyitkan kedua matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Ekspresi Sasuke membuat hati Gaara tercubit keras dari dalam. Pikiran bodoh menghampiri Gaara, memberi pertanyaan konyol pada dirinya sendiri : bagaimana jika sekarang Gaara berada di posisi Sasuke? Akh, Sabaku bungsu itu langsung memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Tanpa sadar dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi itu, Sasuke."

Sabaku no Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum membuang mukanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal seiring dengan terpejamnya kedua mata Sasuke yang tak bisa berhenti mengalirkan air mata.

"Pakailah kembali topengmu agar aku tetap membencimu. Selamanya."

Sakura mungkin tidak bisa melihat air mata Sasuke—dikarenakan Fugaku menuntutnya untuk terus menatapnya. Wanita itu menoleh pada Gaara. Kedua matanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Laki-laki berambut merah yang bersih itu... tidak pantas mendapatkan wanita kotor seperti dirinya. Sabaku no Gaara harus tetap bersih sampai akhir hayatnya. Memiliki kehidupan bahagia yang sudah sepantasnya dia miliki. Dan untuk itu...

...Sakura harus segera pergi dari kehidupan Gaara. Secepat mungkin.

"Paman," Suara Sakura menggema. Membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arah wanita cantik itu, "tolong izinkan aku menikah dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

Tak hanya yang lain, bahkan Fugaku sendiri terkejut mendengar permintaan Sakura. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam penuh. Dia ingin melihat Sakura, namun kaki sang ayah masih menekannya dan memaksanya untuk tetap diam. Di saat itu, teriakan Kizashi terdengar, "Apa maksudmu, Sakura!? Dia sudah memperkosamu! Kenapa kau masih—"

"Justru karena dia yang telah memperkosaku, ayah!" Sakura memotong perkataan Kizashi dengan cepat. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ayahnya dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Sasuke-_kun_ telah menyentuh tubuhku, hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh suamiku! Benar kata Sasuke-_kun, _dia harus bertanggung jawab. Jadi... jadi..." Tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kumohon... hanya Sasuke-_kun _yang bisa menikahiku."

_**BRAK**_

"MEMANGNYA ITU YANG BENAR-BENAR KAU INGINKAN!?" Gaara berteriak dengan penuh emosi. Membuat Sakura maupun orang-orang di dalam kediaman Haruno itu terhenyak kaget. Mahasiswa kedokteran itu menggebrak pintu rumah Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tidak terima, "SAKURA!"

"BERISIK! BISAKAH KAU DIAM!?" teriak Sakura. Tak kalah keras dari Gaara, wanita itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya seakan dia benar-benar marah saat ini dengan keberadaan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut, "ORANG LUAR TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!" teriaknya lagi. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar.

Rasanya seperti semua kata-kata yang ingin Gaara keluarkan akhirnya tertahan di mulutnya sendiri. Tentu saja Sabaku bungsu itu tahu semua yang dikatakan Sakura adalah sekedar untuk menggertaknya agar dia tidak berusaha menolongnya. Walau Gaara masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa tatapan dan kata-kata Sakura sama sekali tidak sama? Kenapa? Apa salahnya melibatkan Gaara lebih jauh dari ini?

Karena Sakura tidak mau menempatkannya dalam posisi bahaya?

Kenapa?

Karena Sakura mencintainya?

_BULLSHIT!_

Fugaku masih diam, sembari memperhatikan Gaara dan Sakura yang terus berdebat perihal keinginan Sakura yang tentu saja aneh itu. Namun Fugaku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia tidak bisa menarik ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan melakukan apa yang diinginkan Sakura, sampai akhirnya... "Baiklah," Perkataan Fugaku menghentikan perdebatan Sakura dan Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan tak terima.

"Jika itu memang keinginanmu, Sakura. Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanpa sempat Fugaku berbicara lagi, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Aah, terserah wanita bodoh itu saja. Fugaku tidak peduli. Sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha, tentu saja keluarganya adalah prioritas utamanya.

Bohong kalau Fugaku tidak senang mendengar Sakura lebih memilih untuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri daripada menyiksa keluarganya. Munafik? Ha, memang. Tapi, bagi Fugaku... kalau tidak munafik, maka tidak akan ada manusia yang bisa hidup di dunia ini.

Hukum kehidupan yang keras, bukan?

"Pernikahan kalian akan segera kami rencanakan secepat mungkin," Fugaku mengangkat kakinya dari kepala Sasuke. Menatap diam anak bungsunya yang langsung bangkit sembari terbatuk-batuk sebelum berkata, "bersiaplah."

Saat ini Sakura maupun Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke yang tertutupi darahnya sendiri—walau tidak sepenuhnya. Uchiha bungsu itu diam menatap Sakura. Masih ada rasa terkejut di dalam dirinya mendengar Sakura sendiri yang meminta pernikahan mereka. Tapi saat akan tersenyum senang, suara tepuk tangan Gaara menerobos masuk memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Selamat, kau mendapatkan Sakura," Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menghentikan tepukan tangannya, "kau benar, aku kalah," lanjut Gaara sembari menyentuh dadanya sendiri sementara Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya.

Ah, nada suara yang penuh kecemburuan.

Bolehkah Sasuke tertawa senang sekarang karena telah mengalahkan rival abadinya itu?

Namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas kata-kata Gaara dengan kesombongan, tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Satu hal yang perlu kutekankan. Kau hanya mendapat Sakura." Mendengar hal ambigu yang akan dikatakan Gaara membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Seakan dia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menangis dalam diam.

"Hei Sasuke, beranikah kau bertanya langsung pada Sakura..."

Fugaku sepertinya tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara, begitu pula para orang tua yang lain. Namun kembali seperti dulu... mereka membuang wajah mereka. Biarkan generasi muda yang bodoh ini menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

Selamat tinggal anak-anak.

Peran mereka—para orang tua—telah selesai. Selanjutnya giliran kalian.

"...siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang Sakura cintai? Siapa yang telah memiliki hatinya? Siapakah pemenang sejati itu?"

Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Beranikah kau menanyakan itu padanya? Hei pengecut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat wanita itu sudah pasti akan menjadi miliknya, sang pria tersenyum senang. Waktunya untuk benar-benar membahagiakan wanita cantik itu akhirnya telah tiba.

Tapi, senyumnya menghilang ketika dia menyadari, dia tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan tangkai mawar berduri itu dari tubuh wanitanya. Semakin dia berusaha untuk melepaskannya, wanita itu berteriak semakin kencang karena rasa sakit saat tangkai berduri itu menyayat tubuhnya dan membuat luka perih yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Di tengah kebingungan itu, sang pria ketakutan. Telinganya sakit mendengar teriakan pilu wanitanya, sehingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk berhenti. Padahal wanitanya itu masih terikat dengan tangkai mawar berduri yang bahkan sekarang jauh lebih menusuk tubuhnya daripada sebelumnya.

Wanita itu menangis. Namun air matanya telah habis. Hingga akhirnya dia menangis darah.

Bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?—Sang pria berulang kali mengulang kata-kata itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya dia berusaha menarik tangkai mawar berduri itu dengan dua tangannya sendiri. Bahkan meskipun duri-duri itu menembus telapak tangannya dan mengalirkan darah merahnya sendiri, dia tetap enggan untuk berhenti.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Tangannya sakit karena tertusuk duri-duri itu. Telinganya sakit mendengar teriakan pilu sang wanita. Dan hatinya sakit melihat air mata darah yang tak kunjung berhenti dari kedua mata wanitanya yang indah.

Entah apakah dia menyadarinya atau tidak...

...kenyataan bahwa dia tetap akan menyakitinya dan dirinya sendiri—meskipun wanita tersebut telah menjadi miliknya seorang.

Itulah kenyataan menyakitkan yang harus dia terima... dimulai dari sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I guess I'm alright**_

_**There's nothing that can be done**_

_**With things like this...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**...I want to disappear**_

_- Hatsune Miku (Liar)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**summer, **__hachikodesuka, __**srzkun, **__sora azura, __**nesia c, **__Yumi Murakami, __**Guest (4x), **__Sagasar, __**Mizuira Kumiko, **__Haru si Petualang, __**Itsuka No Haru, **__Tsurugi De Lelouch, __**allihyun, **__Desember, __**DeLLa, **__Blood Winter, __**hanazono yuri, **__pinky kyukyu, __**Natsumo Kagerou, **__gadisranti3251, __**Aozora Straw, **__CN Bluetory, __**kihara, **__Lactobacilluss, __**naabaka, **__Kiki RyuEunTeuk, __**Kuroda Yue, **__Aysakura, __**Emeralyna, **__Permen Caca, __**shawol21bangs, **__Cherry uchiha, __**mamamiaoZumi, **__Chichoru Octobaa, __**Aoi Lia Uchiha, **__uchiharuno phoreepeerr, __**Saitou Nana'o, **__Hikari 'HongRhii, __**White moon uchiha, **__suki, __**misterious girl, **__Guest's opinion, __**iya baka-san, **__Makice Blow Zeyt, __**Lhylia Kiryu, **__Nohara Rin, __**Kiyuchire, **__Arizawa Yui, __**miikodesu, **__iihyn chan, __**Rinko Mitsu, **__cherry clann1, __**sasusakulovers, **__Michi Aozora, __**001special, **__dechaideicha1, __**ck mendokusei, **__Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha, __**Fennyy, **__Shiori Higashino (2x), __**faridaanggra, **__Qamara-chan Hyuuga_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :) yang masih belum meninggalkan jejak saya tunggu yaa :D**

Maaf ya, jadinya malah _**Blind**_ dulu yang dilanjutin, padahal tadinya mau _**Frist**_ diselesein dulu, _gomen ne_ D: Sekarang aku langsung ngetik _**Frist**_ deh, walau gak tahu selesainya kapan mwehehehe #dor

Makasih yang masih mau nungguin :') _To tell you the truth_, aku rada kaget gitu ngelihat kotak _review __**Blind**_ ini... gak nyangka faktor _pairing_ itu kuat banget ya wkwkwk #heh Tapi makasih buat seluruh opini kalian, aku menghargainya kok dan jujur aku seneng banget bisa bikin fic yang buat para readers mengeluarkan opini kalian masing-masing hehe. Soalnya itu artinya kalian antusias sama fic ini, makasih ya x"D

Sebenarnya bisa aja aku bales opini kalian masing-masing, tapi takutnya malah _spoiler_ jadi aku diem dulu untuk sekarang. Keputusanku gak berubah, _ending pairing_ yang ada di kepalaku gak akan kuubah. Karena bagaimanapun juga, fic _**Blind**_ ini udah kubikin prosesnya di kepala dari awal sampai akhir sebelum aku benar-benar mengetiknya dan mempublishnya di FFn. Resiko udah kupegang dengan baik, jadi tenang aja :))

Kayaknya segini aja udah cukup, doain _mood _saya balik lagi yaa. Saya kangen FFn nih ;w;)/ #usirtugastugas Semoga _feel-_nya kerasa yaaa gak sempet ngecek ulang mwehehe~ _Mind to review, please? _:B


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke mempelajari hal yang membuatnya menatap rendah dunia dan semua manusia yang hidup di dalamnya.

Hanya manusia bodoh yang percaya bahwa manusia yang baik akan dicintai para manusia lainnya.

Dan hanya manusia yang ingin cepat mati...

...yang mau berkata jujur.

Mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan begini apa adanya. Di dunia buatan ini, biarkan para manusia menyenangi dirinya sendiri dengan kebohongan yang mereka buat. Dan biarkan mereka menyesali semuanya dan berteriak ketakutan karena harus menghadapi kejujuran di dunia yang tersedia setelah mereka mati. Tapi, itu urusan belakangan 'kan?

Toh, sekarang mereka masih hidup di dunia buatan, selama kebohongan adalah satu-satunya jalan dan mereka bahagia di dalamnya, mereka akan menerimanya. Itulah pemikiran rata-rata manusia yang katanya paling sempurna dari seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini.

Ironis? Ha.

Katakan itu, jika kau memang bukan manusia yang menyukai dan sering melakukan kebohongan.

Sasuke tidak akan membantah. Dia mencintai kebohongan. Dia mencintai dirinya yang telah buta. Dia mencintai kegelapan yang telah menyelimuti mata hatinya. Selama ada wanita itu. Selama ada wanita itu yang akan selalu berada di sisinya sejak awal sampai akhir, maka dia rela hidup selamanya dalam kebohongan sampai waktunya meninggalkan dunia fana ini tiba. Sasuke tidak hanya membutakan penglihatannya, dia juga membekukan waktunya, menulikan pendengarannya, menempelkan topeng untuk menutupi ekspresi aslinya, dan semua akan dilakukannya asal wanita itu ada di sampingnya.

Bagaikan boneka rusak yang memberontak dari pemilik aslinya, lalu memberi benangnya pada pemilik lain yang dicintainya. Sang boneka menghancurkan kehidupan pemilik barunya itu agar pemilik barunya mau mengendalikan dirinya meskipun dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Entah Haruno Sakura menyadarinya atau tidak...

...benang untuk mengendalikan Uchiha Sasuke sedari awal telah ada di tangannya. Sakura tinggal mengendalikan Sasuke yang kedua matanya telah buta itu dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Ah, betapa mudahnya.

Namun di waktu yang bersamaan... betapa susahnya.

Manusia selalu mempunyai pilihan di dalam hidupnya. Tapi, berhati-hatilah dalam memilih. Hanya ada satu kesempatan untuk memilih dan begitu pilihan telah ditentukan... semua manusia harus siap menjalankannya tanpa terkecuali. Meskipun hasilnya baik atau buruk, menyesal atau tidak, manusia tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah mempunyai hak untuk memutar waktu dan kembali memilih.

Sakura tahu itu.

Dia sangat tahu dan karena itu dia muak.

"Kau sangat cantik, nona."

Wanita yang sedari tadi memejamkan kedua matanya tersebut kini membuka matanya. Menunjukkan sepasang hijau _emerald _yang indah terpantul pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Tidak hanya kedua matanya, dia bisa melihat wajahnya bahkan tubuhnya. Haruno Sakura tidak merespon semua pujian yang diberikan padanya sedari tadi meskipun hanya sekali. Dia hanya diam dan terus memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Gumaman seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka telah selesai, membuat para wanita lain yang mengelilingi Sakura mundur dari posisinya masing-masing.

Para wanita yang ternyata adalah perias kecantikan itu memandang takjub pada pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Calon pengantin wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik dan luar biasa dengan gaun putihnya yang sangat indah berdiri di depan mereka. Bahkan meskipun tanpa senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya, aura kecantikan Haruno Sakura si calon pengantin wanita pada hari ini memancar dengan kuat. Sakura kini menatap dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mengangkat sedikit kain atas gaun yang dikenakannya. Ya, ini memang gaun cantik yang luar biasa. Sang calon ibu mertuanya lha yang telah memilihkan gaun ini untuknya.

Tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, Sakura tersenyum kecil. Gaun yang dikenakannya berwarna putih dengan tiga lapisan, lapisan dasar menutupi tubuh atasnya dari buah dada hingga ke bawah—dilapisi korset yang cukup kuat—lalu dua lapisan atas yang kainnya tipis mengembang dari pinggangnya hingga ke bawah. Rambut _soft pink _miliknya digulung ke atas. Sebagai penambah _accessories, _Sakura mengenakan kalung berlian mewah yang berukuran sedang mengitari leher jenjangnya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya yang telah terbalut sarung tangan putih panjang yang menutupi sampai sikunya. Jari-jarinya yang lentik bergerak menyentuh wajahnya yang telah diberi _make up natural _dengan pelan. Lalu dia menyentuh kain _lace _di atas kepalanya kemudian menjatuhkannya hingga kain _lace _itu menutup wajah cantiknya. Sakura kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dan kali ini menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada cermin yang kini hanya selangkah di hadapannya.

"Hei, kau tahu?" Sakura mengabaikan dirinya yang mungkin menjadi pusat perhatian karena terlihat berbisik sendiri—lebih tepatnya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin, "Kau akan menikah hari ini, Haruno Sakura."

Para perias yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, akhirnya meminta izin untuk keluar dari ruangan sembari memberinya ucapan selamat dan dukungan. Mereka bilang, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sampai ayah Sakura datang dan menjemput putri tunggalnya menuju pelaminan dimana sang pengantin pria telah menunggu. Sekarang Sakura sendirian di ruangannya—walau mungkin sepertinya wanita itu tidak menyadarinya dan tidak peduli.

"Kau... senang, 'kan?" Suara lirih yang menggema kembali terdengar. Wanita bermahkota alami _soft pink _tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan mengepalkan tangannya di atas cermin. Mencoba tertawa dengan hati tersayat yang tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi, "Salah satu mimpimu sejak kecil kini telah terkabul. Haha." Terakhirnya dia tertawa miris. Seperti menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Dia terus tertawa dan tertawa... sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sembari tertawa, air mata mengalir dengan lancarnya dari kedua mata Sakura. Bahkan wanita itu tak bisa menghentikan aliran kedua matanya sendiri. Hatinya mungkin sudah lelah untuk berbohong. Walau begitu, dia tetap memaksa untuk berbohong demi kebaikan yang naif untuk dirinya sendiri dan orang lain.

Sudah tidak ada akhir bahagia untuk wanita yang sengaja memilih jalan yang salah.

"Sakura." Panggilan yang ditujukan padanya dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mengusap air matanya. Sakura mencoba sebisa mungkin mengusap wajahnya perlahan dan hati-hati agar jangan sampai menghilangkan _make up _di wajahnya tersebut. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Memasang senyum manis yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Iya, ayah?"

Haruno Kizashi tidak langsung menjawab mendengar nada suara bertanya dari anak tunggalnya. Pria tua itu menatap Sakura sedih sebelum tersenyum pahit, "Kau yakin tidak mau menghentikan pernikahan ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah yang selalu sama—dan sekarang entah sudah masuk yang ke berapa kali, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ayah, keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagipula kita sudah sampai di sini," Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut berjalan mendekati Kizashi, "aku tidak mau hanya karena gara-gara aku dan Sasuke-kun, ayah memutuskan pertemanan ayah dengan paman Fugaku."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Kedua tangan Kizashi terkepal dan bergetar menahan amarah yang telah sampai di puncak kepalanya, "Kau pikir aku ayah macam apa yang lebih mementingkan hubungan pertemanannya daripada anak kandungnya sendiri—darah dagingnya sendiri? Hah!?" teriak Kizashi kesal. Sekarang pria tua yang memiliki rambut dengan warna merah muda keabu-abuan itu memegangi kedua bahu putrinya, "Ayah ingin kau bahagia, Sakura! Kau harus—"

"Ayah."

Sakura dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kizashi. Pria tua itu dibuat diam seribu bahasa oleh putri kandungnya sendiri. Laki-laki yang memiliki iris berwarna hijau tersebut menatap Sakura tak percaya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Sakura tertawa pelan sembari menyingkirkan kedua tangan ayahnya dari bahunya dengan lembut. Ayah dan anak itu mulai bertatapan, mencari arti tatapan masing-masing sementara kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam, memberi kehangatan dan kekuatan pada satu sama lain. Namun, pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan semuanya...

"Apa ada laki-laki yang mau menikahi perempuan yang sudah kotor karena telah diperkosa selama bertahun-tahun... selain pemerkosa itu sendiri?"

Kizashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Rasanya sakit mendengarkan dan membayangkan kata-kata anak semata wayangnya itu. Seumur hidup dia membesarkan Haruno Sakura sejak kecil hingga remaja, tak pernah disangkanya sang anak akan menjadi salah satu korban kasus pemerkosaan yang biasanya hanya dia tonton di TV. Terlebih pemerkosaan anaknya itu dilakukan oleh salah satu orang yang sangat dipercayainya di dunia ini—yang bahkan Kizashi menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Menyedihkan.

Setidaknya mereka masih beruntung karena aib memalukan ini hanya diketahui oleh dua keluarga yang bersangkutan dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"Bahkan laki-laki pun... tidak mungkin mau memiliki boneka yang sudah rusak."

Perkataan Sakura yang terakhir itu menyadarkan Kizashi dari lamunannya. Sakura telah melepaskan kedua tangan ayahnya lalu berjalan melewati ayahnya yang masih terpaku di posisinya berdiri. Kizashi tidak tahu... rasanya akan sesakit ini bahkan meskipun bukan dia yang berada di posisi Sakura. Kizashi memejamkan kedua matanya, air matanya mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya. Pria tua itu menangis untuk anaknya.

"Setidaknya... jangan samakan dirimu dengan boneka, Sakura."

Tidak ada respon berarti, Sakura terus berjalan. Kizashi mengusap air matanya dengan telapak tangannya kemudian ikut berbalik. Awalnya dia berjalan di belakang Sakura, sampai akhirnya dia mulai berjalan di samping anaknya itu mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di depan gedung pelaminan. Sepasang ayah-anak itu menarik napas secara bersamaan lalu mengeluarkannya secara bersamaan pula sebelum mereka benar-benar melangkah di atas karpet merah menuju tempat dimana pengantin pria telah menunggu.

Berbagai macam doa dan latar belakang lagu pernikahan dikumandangkan seiring dengan langkah Sakura dan Kizashi. Pria Haruno itu dapat merasakan tangan sang anak yang meremas erat lengannya. Kizashi tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Sakura karena wanita itu telah menutupi wajahnya dengan kain _lace _dan terus menunduk_. _Kizashi hanya bisa berharap Sakura tetap kuat untuk menghadapi semua kenyataan ini.

Langkah terakhir, Sakura telah sampai di depan pengantin pria yang telah menunggunya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan gagah dan tegap—mengesampingkan sedikit memar di wajahnya, laki-laki itu terlihat tampan mengenakan kemeja putih dengan _tuxedo _hitam dan dasi hitam yang terlihat mewah. Sepatu kulit hitam dan celana kain hitam miliknya pun tidak lepas dari sorotan. Sakura berjalan mendekat hingga akhirnya dia dan Sasuke berdiri menyamping dari pendeta namun berhadapan. Meskipun Sasuke mencoba menahannya, perubahan ekspresi laki-laki itu tak pernah luput dari penglihatan Sakura.

Sasuke bahagia. Ya, dia senang. Dia senang dan sedih. Tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Sakura beruntung karena kain _lace _masih menutupi wajahnya. Kedua pipi Sasuke memerah meskipun hanya segaris tipis. Berulang kali dia ingin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan warna merah di pipinya itu, namun kali ini dia harus menahannya. Ah, betapa lucu dan polosnya tingkah pria yang selalu terlihat dingin tanpa emosi itu. Sakura ingin sekali tertawa gemas melihat calon suaminya ini.

Ah, sayang sekali semua pengalaman busuk itu harus terjadi.

Kalau tidak, bukan tidak mungkin meskipun mereka dipaksa untuk menikah... mereka akan tertawa karena geli melihat wajah satu sama lain sekarang.

"Dipersilahkan untuk kedua pengantin saling berciuman sebagai tanda pengesahan atas janji sehidup semati yang telah dibacakan."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Inilah klimaksnya. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya agar Sasuke lebih leluasa menaikkan kain _lace _yang menutupi wajah pengantin wanita. Sasuke sendiri merasa tegang. Pasalnya, sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu lagi sejak rencana pernikahan dibuat. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang bergetar ketika menyentuh kain _lace-_nya.

Sasuke menaruh kain _lace _tersebut ke belakang kepala Sakura. Kedua bola matanya tiba-tiba membulat kaget. Bukan, bukan... dia sudah memperkirakan ini sejak awal. Sasuke tidak seharusnya kaget, laki-laki itu harus kembali tenang. Ditatapnya iris hijau _emerald _Sakura yang berkaca-kaca meskipun wanita itu memaksa senyum. Belum lagi jejak air mata di kedua pipi Sakura yang samar-samar terlihat. Menegaskan bahwa sebelum pernikahan dimulai pun, Sakura sudah menangis atas pernikahan yang tidak pernah diinginkan ini.

Rasanya seperti ditusuk benda tajam melihat air mata Sakura lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Sasuke tahu mungkin percuma, tapi—"Sakura, maaf—"

Tanpa pernah disangka sebelumnya, tiba-tiba kedua lengan Sakura mengalungi leher Sasuke dengan cepat lalu menarik wajah pria itu untuk mendekati wajahnya hingga akhirnya mereka berciuman bibir. Para tamu yang diundang hanya bisa tercengang di tempat mereka masing-masing. Biasanya kedua pengantin yang akan berciuman melakukannya secara perlahan dan bersamaan pula, tidak seperti Sakura yang langsung menarik Sasuke dan seperti memaksanya untuk berciuman seperti itu.

Kedua pupil Sasuke membulat lagi. Mengerti maksud wanita yang dicintainya itu, Sasuke segera membalas ciuman Sakura dan salah satu tangannya menutupi wajah samping Sakura dari penglihatan para tamu. Mencoba menutupi sekaligus mengusap air mata Sakura yang kembali turun. Isakan Sakura teredam sepenuhnya di dalam ciuman yang terlihat liar itu. Air mata yang tidak terusap oleh Sasuke jatuh mengenai pipi Sasuke membuat laki-laki itu mengernyitkan alisnya lalu mencium Sakura lebih dalam. Tanpa sadar, di mata semua tamu waktu itu... mereka berdua terlihat seperti kedua pasangan yang benar-benar saling mencintai hingga begitu rakus dengan eksistensi satu sama lain.

Sayang sekali para tamu tersebut hanya tidak tahu...

...betapa pintarnya Sakura dan Sasuke memainkan peran 'baik' mereka. Betapa pintarnya kedua pasangan kotor ini menunjukkan kebohongan yang terlihat seperti kenyataan bodoh di depan orang-orang awam itu.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah merasa air mata Sakura telah terusap. Sakura terlihat mengatur napasnya setelah berciuman. Wajar saja, demi meluapkan amarah yang ada, mereka berciuman dengan penuh emosi tak tersampaikan. Tamu-tamu mulai tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata 'Selamat' pada pasangan baru ini. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, Sasuke melirik wanita di sampingnya, "Saku—"

Senyum penuh arti yang dipasang Sakura membuat Sasuke sepenuhnya terdiam lagi. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap depan tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Sasuke tidak mencoba bertanya lagi. Yah, walaupun dia bertanya, dia tahu Sakura mungkin tidak akan pernah menjawabnya dan... mungkin juga Sasuke sendiri telah tahu jawabannya. Sakura yang langsung menciumnya itu... bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial. Seperti orang bodoh jika Sasuke berpikir Sakura telah jatuh cinta padanya—terlebih hanya dalam waktu singkat. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

Ciuman adalah peredam. Ciuman dapat menelan semua kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan. Ciuman dapat mengekspresikan perasaan yang sedang kita rasakan. Ciuman adalah pelarian. Ciuman adalah pembukaan dan penutup.

Pria berambut _raven _itu tahu... Haruno Sakura pasti berpikir lebih baik dia mencium Uchiha Sasuke daripada harus mendengar kata 'maaf' keluar dari mulut laki-laki brengsek seperti dia.

Tentu saja.

Karena Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah memaafkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Bahkan meskipun mulai detik ini namanya telah berubah menjadi... Uchiha Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuGaa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLIND**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kau tahu? Kadang dunia begitu lucu.

Semua orang menertawakan dunia ini... tanpa sadar bahwa mereka telah menertawakan diri mereka sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Uchiha Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam meskipun sedikit enggan. Pria itu membalikkan posisi tidurnya yang menghadap kanan, sehingga kini dia menghadap kiri—dimana posisi istrinya tidur berada. Sasuke hanya diam melihat Uchiha Sakura yang telah duduk di atas kasur mereka sehingga kedua _onyx _milik Sasuke hanya menangkap punggung Sakura yang membelakanginya.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Saat kedua matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan kedua mata Sasuke yang menatapnya intens, Sakura langsung terlihat kaget dan terburu-buru mengalihkan wajahnya. Tidak ada yang merespon lagi setelah itu sementara Sakura tetap diam di posisinya. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan sekilas memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum ikut bangkit dari posisinya. Pasangan suami istri muda tersebut kini telah duduk berdampingan.

"Ada apa?" Tubuh Sakura terlihat menegang kala suara berat Sasuke memasuki indra pendengarannya. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap Sakura datar sebelum wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Entah apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke, Sakura tidak akan pernah mengerti. Di balik kepalanya yang tertunduk itu, Sakura memasang ekspresi kesal. Apa maunya? Apa mau si brengsek ini? Setelah bertahun-tahun memperkosanya dan mengabaikan pemberontakannya, Sasuke selalu berbuat dan berkata semaunya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Dan sekarang... setelah semuanya menjadi sah, setelah semuanya diperbolehkan, setelah mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri—

—Sasuke justru tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Jangankan itu, mencium bibirnya saja enggan.

Tiga bulan telah berjalan sejak pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan waktu itu. Sakura berpikir, karena semua sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur, maka dia harus belajar untuk menerima Sasuke perlahan tapi pasti... meskipun dia tahu perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya untuk Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah datang. Tapi, sekarang apa yang terjadi? Sasuke justru menghindarinya. Seakan-akan laki-laki itu telah jijik dengan perempuan yang telah dia perkosa di luar janji suci selama ini. Sakura menangis kesal menyadari kenyataan ini.

Bukan berarti dia menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke, tapi setidaknya dia ingin Sasuke memberi alasan yang jelas. Mengapa laki-laki itu menyiksanya? Mengapa laki-laki itu begitu senang melihatnya menderita? Apa salahnya? Oh, kalau begitu apakah Sasuke mulai bosan pada dirinya? Jadi, apakah Sakura hanya sekedar mainan belaka yang dirusak oleh Sasuke dan begitu dimiliki, sang pemilik akan bosan lalu membuangnya begitu saja?

Jangan bercanda!—Sakura ingin berteriak namun kerongkongannya mengering. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menangis lirih. Sungguh, wanita malang itu benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apalagi saat hatinya tiba-tiba berbisik, "Bersiaplah Sakura sayang, kau akan dibuang sebentar lagi."

Mungkinkah... selama ini dia hanyalah sekedar pelampiasan nafsu brutal pria brengsek yang tidak mempunyai hati itu?

Getaran tubuh Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Laki-laki itu meremas sprei di bawahnya cukup keras. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu membuka mulutnya. Suaranya... tidak mau keluar lagi. Selalu. Selalu begitu. Selalu saja. Tanpa bisa menahan emosinya, Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura dengan keras. Memaksa kepala Sakura mendongak, dan di saat itu kedua tangan Sasuke memegangi sisi-sisi wajah Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura untuk merasa terkejut, Sasuke sudah menarik kepalanya untuk mendekatkan kedua bibir tipis mereka.

Tinggal sedikit lagi... namun gerakan Sasuke terhenti.

Jarak di antara wajah mereka nyaris menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh keduanya yang saling bergetar. Bibir mereka tidak sempat bersentuhan sedikitpun—meski hanya sekedar ujungnya saja. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _Sakura menatap lemah Sasuke yang kembali memundurkan wajahnya dalam diam. Tangan Sasuke melepaskan kepala Sakura perlahan tapi pasti. Sakura mencoba menangkap iris _onyx _Sasuke yang terus menghindari tatapannya sampai akhirnya sekilas Sakura mendengar suaminya itu mendecih sebelum turun dari kasur mereka.

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka... diabaikan Sasuke seperti ini ternyata jauh lebih sakit. Seperti harga dirimu yang tiba-tiba dibuang, diinjak, lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap air matanya cepat dengan sekali usapan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras sembari membuka selimut lalu ikut turun dari kasurnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke berhenti melangkah begitu mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Sakura menutup mulutnya lalu begitu dia akan melewati Sasuke yang berhenti di depannya, wanita cantik itu berbisik...

"Kau memang brengsek."

Tanpa perlu menunggu Sasuke untuk membalasnya meskipun hanya dengan menatapnya, Sakura kembali berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini berada di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit kasar, wanita itu membuka pintu kamar mereka, lalu begitu keluar dia membanting pintunya keras. Sasuke tidak perlu terheran-heran melihat perilaku istrinya tersebut. Laki-laki itu kembali menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya pelan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menyandar pada lemari di sampingnya.

Pertengahan musim dingin saat ini membuat suasana begitu dingin meskipun AC tidak dinyalakan di kamar mereka berdua. Sasuke belum bergerak dari posisinya sekarang, namun dia dapat mendengar suara pintu rumah mereka terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak perlu menebak asal apa yang sedang terjadi. Dalam diam, Sasuke berbalik lalu berjalan menuju jendela besar di kamarnya. Dari jendela yang dilapisi kaca itu, Sasuke dapat melihat ke bawah. Sesuai dugaannya, Sakura terlihat memakai syal dan jaketnya di luar lalu berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan trotoar hingga sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Iris _onyx _adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu terlihat membeku. Tidak terlihat hidup dan memiliki arti sama sekali. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya seiring butiran-butiran salju yang telah turun dari langit. Seakan mengejeknya, para salju mulai menutupi benda-benda di bawahnya perlahan tapi pasti. Udara yang ditiupkan Sasuke dari mulutnya kini berubah menjadi sekumpulan uap putih. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh kaca jendela di hadapannya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu aku brengsek."

Setelah bergumam seperti itu, telinga Sasuke menangkap suara Hp berdering dari atas meja di sampingnya. Ah, sepertinya Sakura lupa membawa salah satu benda elektronik yang penting itu. Sasuke mendekati mejanya agar dia bisa melihat jelas layar Hp tersebut tanpa harus memegangnya. Senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi seringai mengejek yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Tapi Sakura, bukankah kau juga sama saja?" Diambilnya Hp tersebut. Layar yang menunjukkan tulisan _'Sabaku no Gaara is calling...' _itu terlihat berkedip beberapa kali. Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya lalu menjatuhkan Hp malang itu ke dalam tempat sampah tanpa perlu bersusah payah mematikan panggilan yang datang. Sehingga sementara Sasuke menerawang, kedua telinganya tetap setia mendengarkan dering Hp di bawahnya.

"Kau masih belum menyerah ya, dasar sampah."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Maaf... aku mengganggumu padahal kau sedang praktek kerja," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya cukup dalam. Terlebih saat laki-laki berambut merah itu mulai menarik kursinya lalu duduk di depan Sakura. Wanita itu meremas celana _jeans _panjang yang dikenakannya, "aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Mendengar itu, Sabaku no Gaara menatap Sakura datar lalu menghela napasnya, "Sudahlah, aku sudah bilang sekarang adalah jam istirahatku, kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku sama sekali," ucapnya mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Namun, begitu dia melihat masih belum ada perubahan, akhirnya Gaara kembali berkata, "tenang saja, Sakura."

Akhirnya kali ini Sakura mau mengangkat kepalanya. Sekarang Gaara dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura dengan jelas. Iris hijau _emerald _miliknya terlihat redup dan jejak air mata di bawah matanya membekas jelas—seperti biasa. Gaara tidak kaget sama sekali, seakan-akan dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. _Well, _tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Sejak hari pertama setelah Sakura menikah, wanita yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu selalu datang ke tempatnya. Kondisinya pun sama seperti sekarang.

Gaara tidak tahu apakah Sakura memberi tahu Sasuke tentang kedatangannya yang rutin ke tempatnya meskipun kemungkinannya kecil. Tapi, mau Sasuke tahu atau tidak tahu, sepertinya Sakura sudah terlalu enggan untuk peduli. Toh, Sasuke juga pasti merasa sudah menang tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan hal kecil seperti ini. Di lain pihak, Gaara tahu dia tidak akan menyalahkan Sakura—karena bagaimanapun juga satu-satunya orang luar yang tahu tentang aib Sasuke dan Sakura hanyalah Sabaku no Gaara.

Iris hijau susu Gaara menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah. Entah karena dingin atau karena hal lain. Laki-laki itu berdiri lagi dari kursinya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran Sakura padanya, Gaara berjalan mengambil dua cangkir lalu diisinya dengan kopi hangat. Sakura terus mengamati Gaara dalam diam sampai pria itu kembali duduk di kursinya lalu memberikan secangkir kopi hangat tersebut pada Sakura.

"Minumlah selagi masih hangat. Harusnya kau jangan berjalan di tengah suasana dingin seperti ini, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," Gaara kembali berkata sebelum meminum kopinya sendiri. Merasa Sakura tidak akan memulai inti pembicaraan jika dia tidak memancingnya, maka Gaara mencoba mencari topik lain terlebih dahulu, "kapan kau kembali kuliah? Aku bahkan sudah praktek kerja. Jangan sampai jadi mahasiswi abadi, nona..." ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu—mungkin maksudnya bercanda, tapi Gaara mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa sembari mengambil pegangan cangkir kopinya yang diletakkan di atas meja, "Mungkin aku akan telat wisuda, tapi bukan berarti aku akan jadi mahasiswi abadi, Gaara," Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tertawa kecil, "sungguh... jika kau memang ingin bercanda, setidaknya buatlah ekspresimu mendukung, tuan."

Gaara menghentikan laju cangkir kopi di depan mulutnya melihat Sakura yang akhirnya tertawa setelah cukup lama terlihat murung tadi. Tanpa sadar, Gaara tersenyum kecil—walau akhirnya dia buru-buru menutupinya dengan meminum kopinya. Tawa Sakura mulai mereda lalu wanita itu menaruh cangkir kopinya kembali di atas meja. Merasa waktunya untuk berbicara serius telah tiba, Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"_Ne, _Gaara..." Mendengar namanya disebut, laki-laki itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "...menurutmu aku ini bagaimana? Beri satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan diriku secara singkat," pinta Sakura. Gaara tidak terlihat berpikir sama sekali. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti di awal sampai akhirnya dia menjawab dingin...

"Bodoh."

Sakura butuh waktu untuk mencerna maksud Gaara lalu—

"Kau adalah perempuan yang bodoh."

Baiklah, kata-kata yang Gaara lontarkan berikutnya sukses menusuk dada Sakura. Wanita itu tertawa miris, "Benar-benar _to the point _seperti biasa."

"Tentu saja." Sabaku bungsu itu memajukan posisi duduknya. Hingga sekarang dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang sikunya menyandar di atas meja. "Hanya perempuan bodoh yang melewatkan satu-satunya kesempatan berharga yang diberikan padanya sekali seumur hidup," lanjut Gaara lebih terdengar sinis dari sebelumnya.

Sakura merasa heran mendengar nada bicara Gaara yang seperti itu, ditambah dengan tatapan tajam Gaara yang seakan mencoba menusuk kedua matanya, "Jangan bilang kau masih marah soal—"

"Menurutmu?"

Menghela napas, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "Kau marah."

"Bagus, akhirnya sadar juga," Pria berumur kurang lebih dua puluh tahun itu berucap sarkastik sebelum kembali meminum kopinya sampai habis. Sakura memasang ekspresi bersalah meskipun ekspresi itu tidak ditunjukkan pada Gaara secara langsung.

"Ayolah Gaara, kita sudah mengulangi pertengkaran ini berulang kali," Sakura mencoba bernegoisasi sementara Gaara hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan malas. Anak tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan senyum, "Kau tahu sendiri... tidak ada yang akan mau menerima wanita kotor seperti diriku selain Sasuke-_kun_."

"Dan kau juga tahu sendiri kalau aku selalu siap menerimamu kapan saja." Uchiha Sakura tersentak mendengar itu. Seketika wajahnya kembali memerah sementara Gaara... entahlah, dia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Tolong jangan buat aku selalu mengulanginya setiap kau datang ke sini," keluh Gaara diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang.

Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menatap Gaara yang sedang mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Baiklah, jika dia memilih akan datang ke tempat Gaara, seharusnya dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Bagaikan kaset yang rusak, berulang kali semuanya terjadi tanpa bisa Sakura maupun Gaara hentikan. Walau begitu, Sakura menyukainya—bukan, mereka berdua menyukainya. Momen berdua ini... hanya momen seperti ini yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Katakanlah satu jam Sakura untuk laki-laki yang dicintainya dan dua puluh tiga jam sisanya untuk laki-laki yang dibencinya.

Apakah itu cukup adil?

Mengesampingkan itu semua, seorang wanita bersuami dan calon dokter muda yang saling berhadapan itu kini tersenyum kecil di balik penutup wajah mereka masing-masing.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, memohon dalam hati. Oh _Kami-sama, _meskipun dia sudah dimiliki oleh laki-laki lain, bolehkah dia tetap mencintai laki-laki yang memang telah dicintainya sejak dulu?

"Lalu sekarang langsung saja, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" Pertanyaan Gaara memasuki gendang telinga Sakura membuat wanita itu kembali menatap laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya. Harus Sakura akui, semenjak dia menikah dengan Sasuke, Gaara terlihat lebih banyak bicara dari sebelumnya—entah kenapa. Walau masih ada satu hal yang sama. Kehangatan di setiap kata-katanya saat memasuki indra pendengaran Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura merasa tidak enak ingin membicarakan maksudnya di sini setelah perkataan Gaara tadi. Hanya saja, tidak jadi membicarakannya juga adalah pilihan yang buruk. Sakura tidak mau jika Gaara sampai merasa semua waktunya terambil percuma. Akhirnya wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Aku... tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke-_kun _meskipun aku mencobanya."

Mendengar nama Sasuke membuat tubuh Gaara sedikit menegang. Pria berambut merah itu memicingkan kedua matanya, "...Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri mengapa aku menikahi Sasuke-_kun, _karena dia telah memperkosaku sejak SMA!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan _volume _suaranya yang meninggi. "Tapi sekarang... sudah tiga bulan, dan dia tidak menyentuhku sama sekali... sungguh, aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain mengambil kesimpulan dia adalah laki-laki terbrengsek yang pernah kutemui!" erang Sakura sembari meremas rambutnya sendiri. Berulang kali wanita itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama, "Mengapa... mengapa aku memilih untuk menikah dengannya? Kau benar Gaara, aku memang bodoh."

Gaara tidak merespon banyak, dia sempat tersentak kaget mendengar itu walau akhirnya dia kembali tenang. Dia menatap Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya sembari meremas rambutnya sendiri di depannya. Dia tidak menangis, hanya mengerang kesal—terdengar seperti mengisak. Tidak, Gaara tidak akan langsung menebak bahwa Sakura memang ingin disentuh Sasuke—kemungkinannya sangat kecil bahkan nyaris tidak mungkin. Kurang lebih pria itu mengerti maksud wanita yang dicintainya secara tidak sengaja—

—dan dia juga mengerti mengapa Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau menyentuh istrinya sendiri.

Bukan tidak mau, melainkan tidak bisa.

Pria berambut merah itu memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat kemudian dia berdiri dari kursinya. Suara gerakan kursi membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Wanita itu sedikit heran melihat Gaara yang tidak langsung merespon kata-katanya, bahkan berjalan melewati posisinya begitu saja. Sakura membuka mulutnya, bermaksud bertanya pada Gaara yang kini terlihat membelakanginya dan menatap jendela besar di hadapannya.

"Sadarkah kau, kalau kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan laki-laki yang kau benci itu?" Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas dokter yang dikenakannya. Kedua matanya memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Suara kursi yang terhentak membuat Gaara yakin sekarang Sakura telah berdiri di belakangnya. Dari bayangan jendela kaca di hadapannya, Gaara dapat melihat tatapan gusar Sakura padanya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, "Apa maksudmu?" Gaara melirik sekilas, "Kau mau bilang aku sama seperti dia yang memperkosa—"

"Bukan dalam konteks itu," Kini Gaara menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping lalu menoleh untuk menatap Sakura, "...tapi dalam konteks keegoisan."

"Hah?"

"Dia egois, ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya, ingin selalu menang dariku, ingin semuanya sesuai dengan kemauannya, ingin kekuasaan untuknya seorang. Bedanya, dia masih dapat membuka mata untuk mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, tapi dia enggan mengetahuinya. Karena itu dia sengaja menutup matanya dan berpura-pura menjadi pria egois yang seutuhnya. Tapi kau—" Iris hijau susu menusuk iris hijau _emerald _di hadapannya.

"—kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Jauh lebih parah daripada dia. Dia masih memikirkan perasaanmu. Tapi yang kau pedulikan hanyalah perasaanmu seorang. Sebenarnya... kau sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaannya atau alasan mengapa dia selalu menyakitimu selama ini, 'kan? Kau baru mencoba mencarinya sekarang setelah tiba-tiba dia tidak mau menyentuhmu lagi, 'kan?"

Kaget mendengar kata-kata itu dari Gaara, Sakura melirik ke kanan kirinya. Tiba-tiba merasa tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "I-Itu... bukankah karena dia memang membenciku?"

"Dan karena apa?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Gaara kembali menghadapkan posisi depan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Sakura, "Apa wajar teman semasa kecil seperti kalian yang hampir selalu bersama tiba-tiba rusak tanpa alasan yang jelas? Meskipun dia membencimu, tidak mungkin tidak ada alasannya!" ucap Gaara nyaris membentak.

Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut meremas lengannya sendiri, "Bukan begitu... aku pernah bertanya padanya..." Sakura kembali mengingat masa-masa itu—saat dimana traumanya berjalan. Bagaimana kerasnya teriakannya saat itu... namun Sasuke tidak pernah mendengarnya—"...tapi Sasuke-_kun _tidak pernah mau menjawabku dan dia terus melakukannya... membuatku ketakutan."—dan sekarang kata-kata Gaara membuatnya tersadar, benarkah Sasuke memang tidak mendengar kata-katanya waktu itu atau—

—dia pura-pura tidak mendengar?

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura membuat Gaara sedikit berpikir, apakah dia sudah keterlaluan? Tidak, ini demi kebaikan wanita itu sendiri. Bukan berarti Gaara bersimpati pada Sasuke—hah, tidak mungkin. Sabaku bungsu itu mengernyitkan dahinya lalu kembali berkata, "Jangankan pada Sasuke," Pria dingin itu kembali melihat jendela kaca di ruangannya, "Sakura, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu?"

"Eh?" Sakura menelan ludahnya dan lagi-lagi mengelus lengannya sendiri, "A-Aku..."

Berikutnya kata-kata Sakura tidak terdengar oleh telinganya sama sekali. Konsentrasi Gaara sudah tidak tertuju lagi pada Sakura, namun pada suatu hal yang lain. Kedua tangan pria itu masih setia di dalam saku jas dokternya saat Gaara menoleh ke luar jendela. Entahlah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik di luar sana. Tanpa Sakura sadari... pria dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya itu mendengus kecil lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Aah, sampai kapanpun kau memang tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, heh?"_

Gaara menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sudah waktunya. Ini adalah kesempatannya. Jika benar Sasuke belum menyentuh Sakura, berarti kemungkinannya besar laki-laki bodoh itu belum menyatakan perasaannya dengan jujur. Dia harus mengatakannya—walau detak jantungnya untuk yang pertama kalinya enggan menuruti kemauannya untuk tetap tenang.

"Setelah dipikir ulang, ternyata memang lebih baik kalau kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang perasaanku padamu," Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Sakura merespon, Gaara kembali melanjutkan, "aku yang salah karena telah melempar jala dengan harapan kau terjerat di dalamnya. Tapi ternyata... tetap saja aku yang harus terperangkap di dalam jalaku sendiri. _Well, _kau bisa bilang aku secara tidak langsung telah mengakui kekalahan dan kebodohanku."

"Ga-Gaara?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..." Tersentak, Sakura sampai tak menyadari mulutnya yang terbuka. Gaara tersenyum tipis, namun tersimpan kelembutan di sana, "...maaf aku baru bisa mengatakan ini sekarang—karena aku memang baru menyadarinya belakangan. Padahal di saat yang bersamaan, kau juga sudah menjadi istri orang lain."

Adik dari Sabaku no Temari dan Sabaku no Kankurou itu memutar tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Dia kembali berhadapan dengan Sakura. Dengan senyum tertahannya, dia berkata lirih, "Maaf ya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bohong... kau hanya mengasihaniku, 'kan?" tanyanya tanpa berani meninggikan _volume _suaranya.

Pria berambut merah itu menghela napasnya. Tidak ada gunanya membuat Sakura langsung percaya dengan kata-katanya begitu saja. Gaara hanya menunduk tanpa menghilangkan senyuman tipisnya—yang nyaris tak terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Gaara meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget dan secara reflek berusaha melepaskan diri walau Gaara tetap tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Tidak, Gaara... aku sudah..." Sakura terus menggelengkan kepalanya, apalagi saat wajah Gaara mulai mendekati wajahnya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu membuang wajahnya, "...jangan! Aku mohon—"

"Sekali saja, jujurlah pada perasaanmu," Dahi kedua insan itu telah bersentuhan, membuat Sakura semakin panik ditambah dengan mukanya yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Wajah Gaara hanya tinggal beberapa _centimeter _lagi di depannya membuatnya nyaris melupakan bagaimana caranya bernapas. "Hanya sekali ini, setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan meminta apapun lagi," lanjut Gaara mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal, hati dan tubuhnya tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Gawat, gawat, bagaimana ini... Sakura tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Hidung Gaara telah menyentuh hidungnya, "Aku... Aku mencin—" Tak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Detak jantung Sakura terus berdegup kencang. Gaara masih menggenggam erat tangannya agar dia tidak bisa kabur. Sebelah tangan Sakura mencoba menahan dada Gaara yang terus mencoba maju. Pagutan bibir Gaara hampir sama seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman, hanya saja lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan. Laki-laki itu mencoba berhati-hati sebaik mungkin agar tidak menyakiti wanita di pelukannya ini.

"G-Gaara—" Tiba-tiba saja ciuman ini sudah jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Sakura mencoba menahan hasratnya sekuat mungkin. Aneh. Memang berbeda. Sentuhan dari Gaara tidak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke, hanya saja... ada yang berbeda. Apa karena memang Sakura mencintai Gaara dan Gaara juga mencintainya atau... adakah hal yang lain?

Sakura mengerang perlahan seiring dengan ciuman Gaara yang mulai berpindah pada pipinya lalu turun menuju leher jenjangnya, "Ngh! Gaara... henti—ukh, hmmph!" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri yang kini telah bebas. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Apakah karena Gaara yang menyentuhnya atau karena memang tubuhnya sudah lama tidak menerima sentuhan Sasuke? Yang mana yang benar?

"Gaara!" Merasa kekuatannya sudah terkumpul, Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh pria berambut merah itu dengan keras. Nyaris saja... Sakura langsung menutup dua kancing atasnya yang telah terbuka. Wanita Uchiha itu masih sepenuhnya sadar dia telah bersuami dan melakukan hal ini sepenuhnya dilarang. Walau Sakura tidak akan berbohong, dia menginginkan ini. Dia menginginkan Gaara. Dia ingin dimiliki Gaara.

Dia hanyalah wanita biasa yang ingin... bersama pria yang memang dicintainya sedari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Gaara tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah didorong Sakura. Walau enggan, dia berusaha mengerti. Hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu hanya bisa menarik napas pelan lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Terlalu lama terlibat dengan kau dan dia memang membawa pengaruh buruk—" Sakura melirik takut dan Gaara kembali menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, "—ini gawat, sepertinya aku juga mulai menjadi egois."

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada awalnya. Dan akhirnya dia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berkata lirih, "Ma-Maaf, Gaara... meskipun aku membenci Sasuke-_kun, _aku—"

"Tidak bisa mengkhianatinya," Melanjutkan kata-kata Sakura, Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan marah. Aku juga minta maaf. Memang seharusnya begitu," Pria berambut merah itu berdiri dari posisinya lalu membelakangi Sakura, "tapi... aku tidak tahu kau ini sebenarnya memang baik atau hanya seseorang yang naif," bisik Gaara pelan.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura karena tidak dapat mendengar perkataan Gaara hanyalah dianggap laki-laki itu sebagai angin lalu. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kedua laki-laki yang selalu menghantui dirinya sekarang. Tanpa sadar wanita itu telah memegang kepalanya dan memijat dahinya sendiri. Sementara Gaara kini memejamkan kedua matanya dan menunduk.

"Aku... tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi. Karena itu, tolong sampaikan pada suamimu itu bahwa aku telah kalah darinya."

Pijatan Sakura pada dahinya langsung terhenti secara reflek. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut hanya melirik lemas pada Gaara yang telah berjalan mendekati pintu. Laki-laki itu kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sebelum menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura di belakangnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk sekarang, mau makan siang bersama—sebagai sesama teman?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke di gedung kuliahnya. Setelah sebulan menikah, sejauh ini hanya Sasuke yang baru kembali kuliah lagi—berbeda dari Sakura yang entah mengapa memilih untuk mengambil cuti dulu dengan alasan mengistirahatkan pikiran. Walau begitu untuk hari ini, selain datang lebih siang dari jam masuk seharusnya, Sasuke memilih tidak masuk kelas. Pria berambut _raven _itu melepaskan tas ransel yang dikaitkan pada salah satu bahunya, lalu dia duduk di atas kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di samping _vending machine._

Sasuke mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru putih yang ditutupi jaket biru tua yang menutupi sampai lehernya, celananya adalah _jeans _panjang berwarna hitam, dan dia memakai sepasang sepatu _sneaker _berwarna dasar hitam dengan tali dan ujungnya berwarna putih. Uchiha bungsu itu mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke atas sembari sesekali meniupkan napasnya membuat uap putih berkumpul di atas wajahnya. Posisinya tetap seperti itu sampai seseorang duduk di sampingnya—namun dengan posisi menyamping sehingga membelakanginya.

"Oi, _Teme..._" Panggilan khas untuknya itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke berkutik. Detik demi detik berjalan, Uzumaki Naruto pun mulai merasa jengah. Dia mengambil kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang berisi penuh akan sesuatu lalu melemparnya ke samping Sasuke.

Naruto mulai memposisikan duduknya dengan benar, sehingga dia duduk menghadap depan dan bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Ada jarak di antara keduanya dan kantong kertas berwarna coklat itu mengisi di antaranya. Kali ini akhirnya Sasuke mau melirik ke arah teman baiknya sejak SMA tersebut. Sasuke mengambil kantong kertas berwarna coklat itu dalam diam lalu mulai membukanya untuk mengambil isinya.

Berbeda dari Naruto yang terlihat resah sampai memainkan jari-jarinya, Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang. Bahkan meskipun pria itu telah memegang setumpuk foto yang merupakan isi dari kantong berwarna coklat tersebut, Sasuke tidak terlihat merubah ekspresinya sama sekali, "Kau... benar," bisik Naruto sementara Sasuke mulai melihat foto-foto yang baru saja diambil anak tunggal Uzumaki itu beberapa waktu lalu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sakura... bertemu dengan Gaara di belakangmu. Mereka hampir selalu bertemu sekitar dua kali dalam seminggu," Naruto berkata pelan—takut mengagetkan sahabat baiknya walau sesungguhnya itu tidak perlu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke samping, menatap Sasuke yang masih enggan menatapnya, "sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengikuti Sakura atau Gaara dalam sebulan ini. Maaf aku sudah memarahimu karena berpikir kau terlalu mencurigai mereka," lanjut Naruto diakhiri dengan helaan napas bersalah.

Sasuke tidak langsung merespon Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Kedua matanya terlalu fokus dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Semua foto Gaara dan Sakura diambil Naruto dari sudut cahaya yang bagus sehingga terlihat jelas. Mereka bertemu di beberapa tempat seperti _café, restaurant, _dan berbagai macam tempat lainnya yang bisa dijadikan tempat pertemuan mereka berdua. Di foto-foto itu, Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana istrinya dengan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut terlihat berbincang dan tertawa bersama. Seolah pembicaraan yang sedang mereka bicarakan terlihat begitu menarik. Terlebih dengan wajah antusias yang dipasang Uchiha Sakura di sana.

"_Teme, _kau mendengarku tidak sih?" tanya Naruto yang mulai merasa heran tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke sama sekali. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kesimpulannya istrimu yang salah di sini! Seharusnya kau—"

"_Dobe,_" Naruto tersentak kaget melihat Sasuke yang justru tersenyum tipis. Tidak terlihat seperti suami yang gusar melihat fakta bahwa istrinya telah selingkuh di belakangnya, "kau tahu? Sakura tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini di depanku," ucapnya dengan tatapan kosong namun bibirnya tersenyum.

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran, "_Te-Teme, _apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tidak marah!?" Dalam sekali gerakan, Naruto mendekati Sasuke lalu merebut beberapa foto yang dipegangnya, "Kau lihat ini, 'kan? Apa wajar jika kau sama sekali tidak marah melihat istrimu bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain di belakangmu seperti ini? Sadar, _Teme!_" teriak Naruto sembari menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke.

"Ma...rah?" Sasuke tidak menatap Naruto. Dia terus menatap ke bawah—entah apa yang ditatapnya. Sama sekali tidak ada bayangan yang terpantul di iris _onyx _miliknya yang terlihat redup. Senyumnya pun terlihat palsu, "Kenapa harus marah? Sakura terlihat senang, bukankah itu artinya aku juga harus senang?"

"_TEME!_"

Teriakan Naruto beserta tangannya yang menarik kerah jaket Uchiha bungsu itu membuat Sasuke tersadar. Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali lalu menatap iris biru langit Naruto yang menatapnya tajam, "Jangan buat aku meludah jijik melihat sahabatku sendiri, _Teme!_" geram Naruto mulai kesal. Sasuke tetap diam, sampai akhirnya Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya dengan kasar.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan ini, tapi sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus memperlihatkannya," Naruto melempar beberapa tumpuk foto lagi hingga jatuh berantakan di atas tubuh Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu mulai mengambil salah satunya dan kedua matanya sukses membulat.

Foto Gaara mencium bibir Sakura yang baru saja diambil tadi pagi. Hanya satu foto itu yang menarik perhatiannya dari sekian banyak foto yang baru diambil Naruto hari ini. Uzumaki tunggal tersebut tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dadanya serasa dicubit keras melihat ekspresi kaget Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya ekspresi itu tidak terpasang cukup lama, Sasuke kembali menunduk, menutupi ekspresi kedua matanya sekarang.

Aah.

Perasaannya kembali campur aduk. Bagaikan _Deja vú _sebelum dia menikahi Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi... _Dobe,_" Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Sasuke kembali berbicara. Dan kali ini tanpa membiarkan Naruto kembali berbicara, Sasuke melanjutkan, "apa aku masih mempunyai hak untuk marah atau... entahlah."

"Apa maksud—"

Sasuke mengambil semua foto yang terjatuh berantakan di sekitarnya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih terdiam dan menatapnya bingung, Sasuke mengumpulkan semua foto itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong coklat yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Setelah itu, kantong tersebut dimasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya sembari mengaitkan sebelah lengan ranselnya pada sebelah bahunya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Saat akan pergi, Naruto menahannya, "Tunggu—"

"_Dobe_, sisanya tolong serahkan padaku," Sasuke mengatakan itu tanpa berbalik lalu melanjutkan, "aku percaya kau tidak akan membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun dan... terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini."

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Sasuke berjalan melewati salju-salju yang masih setia turun untuk menutupi salah satu kota di Jepang ini. Naruto hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh dari pandangannya. Tangannya terjulur, mencoba menggapai punggung yang semakin lama terlihat semakin mengecil itu. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Naruto merasa dadanya begitu sakit dan dia meremas bajunya cukup keras.

Apa yang dia lewatkan?

Naruto tahu Sakura bukanlah perempuan yang suka memainkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi, Naruto juga tahu Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki sabar yang akan membiarkan semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai keinginannya. Dan tentu saja Naruto juga tahu Gaara bukanlah laki-laki yang suka bermain sampai merebut istri orang lain tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

Di tengah kekhawatirannya, Naruto hanya bisa berharap...

"Sungguh, apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sasuke? Gaara, Sakura... sebenarnya ada apa?"

...agar apa yang dia takutkan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus dan terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya wanita yang diikat tangkai mawar berduri itu membuka matanya yang terasa perih.

Dia melihat pria yang selalu menyiksanya itu kini tertidur lelah. Kedua tangannya penuh darah, ekspresinya terlihat kesakitan, dan ada bekas jejak air mata di pipinya. Sang wanita hanya bisa menatap keadaan pria itu dengan miris sembari bertanya dalam hati.

Laki-laki itu yang menyiksanya. Laki-laki itu yang selalu tertawa di atas penderitaannya. Laki-laki itu yang telah mengikatnya dengan tangkai mawar berduri. Laki-laki itu... yang selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya tidak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada wanita yang diikat olehnya.

Walau begitu, mengapa saat pria itu lengah dan tidak bisa menutupi wajah aslinya, dia terlihat lebih tersiksa dari wanita yang disiksanya?

Wanita bernasib malang itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Oh, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja—begitu katanya dalam hati berulang-ulang. Tidak ada gunanya mengasihani laki-laki yang seharusnya dia benci.

Sang wanita mencoba bergerak lagi, namun dia berteriak lirih. Tangkai mawar berduri itu kembali menyayat tubuhnya. Luka baru kembali muncul menghiasi tubuh indahnya.

Namun anehnya, itu tidak bertahan lama.

Wanita itu tersentak kaget. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah pria itu, namun sang pria masih terlihat tidur dengan tenang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun sebentar lagi karena dia terlihat begitu lelah. Si wanita kembali melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan mencoba bergerak.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ada apa?

Kenapa?

Bagaimana bisa?

Otaknya terasa enggan untuk berpikir. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Sang wanita mengalirkan air matanya tanpa dia sadari. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Apakah dia harus merasa sedih, takut, atau senang—

—saat tangkai mawar berduri itu kini melonggar dan memberinya kebebasan untuk bergerak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**When you feel you've reached the last dead end...**_

_**What will you do to save yourself from fate?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Would you take a knife into your heart—**_

—_**or would you rather break the fall and take defeat?**_

_- Nano (No Pain, No Game)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Deauliaas, **__Zuka, __**Farberawz, **__Pinky Kyukyu, __**Aori Rihito, **__iya baka-san, __**Kirana Uchiha88, **__ES Hatake, __**Allysum fumiko, **__CN Bluetory, __**Andia Sakuchi, **__haru no baka, __**Lhylia Kiryu, **__sora azura, __**oO rambu no baka, **__eet gitu, __**Keita, **__Uchiha Shesura-chan, __**Pink Uchiha, **__hachikodesuka, __**Natsumo Kagerou, **__ZiEmon, __**Aozora Straw, **__Ah Rin, __**aaa, **__Dedew, __**dechaideicha1, **__Tomat-23, __**Elang23, **__tomat, __**nadialovely, **__Aoi Lia Uchiha, __**hanazono yuri, **__miikodesu,__** Saverial, **__Blood Winter, __**Hikari 'HongRhii, **__nolarious, __**Kiki RyuEunTeuk, **__NN, __**anzu qyuji, **__Lactobacilluss, __**Nohara Rin, **__Shiori Higashino, __**bella, **__yaya uchiha, __**shawol21bangs, **__Si Tampan, __**sslovers, **__Arizawa Yui, __**Guest (3x), **__Saga desu, __**white moon uchiha, **__uchiha ratih, __**anastasya regiana, **__Kyr Neji, __**Dark Couriiel, **__Arakafsya Uchiha, __**Cindiie, **__GwendyMary, __**bLAckALya, **__kazuran, __**NaruFhia Uchiha, **__misty, __**iihyn-chan, **__desypramitha2, __**tsabita koi, **__ErinMizuMizuna-Chan, __**XXX, **__cherry clann1, __**Diva-hime, **__nina chan, __**Tsurugi De Lelouch, **__goonerette, __**NeeChan Nadeshiko, **__summer, __**Uzumaki Shizuka, **__Hyo Uchiharuno-SasuSaku, __**Chichoru Octobaa, **__chierry violet, __**Anka-Chan, **__Qamara-chan Hyuuga, __**ria, **__onixchristine (2x), __**Cherry, **__ria (8x), __**creativeactive, **__randisamma, __**Brown Story, **__IisVadelova, __**Ayume Natsuki, **__yunianda ardina, __**akanecchi, **__Analicious, __**kawaihana, **__azuraumiko-chan, __**ameliahssti, **__RaihanSofyan, __**Akihime Rena**_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :) yang masih belum meninggalkan jejak saya tunggu yaa :D**

HOREEEEEE HOREEE SELESAI KAKAK SELESAAAAAAAI ;w; #narihula #baruchapter9woy Ahahaha maaf maaf, sumpah ini fic satu _chapter _aja makan sebulan orz Makasiiih banget buat yang masih mau nungguin _author _ngaret ini ahahahahay~ Doain aja habis UN kan aku senggang tuh, aku dapet banyak _mood _nulis dan bisa aktif di FFn lagi, amin! xD #siapakamu

Terus terus untuk _ chapter _ini... err _no comment _deh ahaha. Maaf untuk Gaara yang mungkin sangat OOC, demi kelancaran cerita soalnya ;A; Harusnya sih _chapter _ini sampai bagian 'PIIP' (?) tapi karena kebanyakan ya gak jadi deh, sampai sini dulu. Paling kalau bisa digabungin sama yang _chapter _depan ehehe. Dan dan **_final chapter_** bakal penuh sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi bersiaplah yaa.

Sudah deh itu saja ahaha #dor Semoga _feel chapter _ini pun terasa—sejujurnya aku takut-takut mau _update _mengingat aku sudah lama gak nyentuh fic ini jadi takut _feels-_nya hilang. Dan mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahan yang ada. _Mind to review, please? _:3


	10. Chapter 10

Seandainya saja ada pertanyaan...

"_**Apakah senyuman dapat membuat seorang manusia terlihat begitu menyedihkan?"**_

Kemudian pertanyaan berlanjut...

"_**Kalau begitu seandainya senyuman dihilangkan dari dunia ini... adakah cara lain untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu?"**_

Si penanya yang belum puas pun mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya...

"_**Kata mereka, jika kau menangis maka kurang lebih kau akan merasa bebanmu sedikit terangkat. Tapi, tetap saja orang-orang kebanyakan memilih untuk menahan senyum palsu sembari mengejek mereka yang menangis dengan sebutan cengeng, pengecut, dan sebagainya."**_

Si penanya menghela napas...

"_**Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu siapa?"**_

Bagaimana kau akan menjawabnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Manusia itu lemah sekali... tapi sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan pernah mengakui kelemahan mereka."**_

"_**Benar, 'kan?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : Hard lemon (rape) with violence almost in every chapters, OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Hard Warning : 10.705 words (with A/N)_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Crime/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuGaa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLIND**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**: FINAL CHAPTER :**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

_Like a flower..._

_...you will bloom without warning._

_No, you didn't even realized that you already bloomed in my heart since long time ago._

**xXx**

_**KRIEET**_

Suara pintu terbuka menggema di dalam apartemen yang terlihat begitu sepi tersebut. Uchiha Sakura membuka pintunya perlahan—sangat berhati-hati. Setelah didapatinya tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun di dalam apartemen meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, membuat Sakura meyakini penghuni lain di apartemen ini sedang pergi entah kemana. Sakura menelan ludahnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakini dirinya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya sembari menyalakan lampu.

Begitu lampu dinyalakan, semua perabotan di dalam apartemennya itu kini terlihat jelas, "Uh, dingin..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Udara musim dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang ini akan mencapai pada suhu klimaksnya pada waktu malam seperti sekarang.

Dalam langkah pelan, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana pusat alat pemanas ruangan berada. Melihat tombol yang menandakan bahwa pemanas ruangan itu masih belum menyala, membuat Sakura kini yakin seratus persen tidak ada siapapun di dalam apartemen ini selain dirinya seorang. _Well, _siapa orang bodoh yang tidak mau menyalakan pemanas ruangan di tengah suasana dingin seperti ini? Sakura meniup-niup uap yang berkumpul di sekitar lubang pernapasannya lalu menjulurkan tangannya dan menekan tombol untuk menyetel alat pemanas ruangan tersebut.

Kehangatan yang mulai diberikan alat tersebut pada seluruh ruangan membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Temperatur ini dirasanya cukup untuk memberanikan dirinya melepas jaket dari tubuhnya. Sakura melepaskan ikatan pada rambut _soft pink _miliknya yang telah memanjang itu sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan seorang lagi yang seharusnya tinggal bersamanya.

Walau begitu, tentu saja Sakura berharap orang itu tidak akan datang atau bahkan mungkin... tidak akan pernah datang.

Awalnya Sakura sempat merasa ragu ketika tangannya sudah berada di atas kenop pintu kamarnya. Tapi, kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada siapapun di dalam, membuat Sakura mengulas senyumnya lebih lebar. Akhirnya wanita itu memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Dia berjalan lurus dulu—di kanan kirinya ada tembok, butuh beberapa langkah sampai dia bisa melihat kasurnya yang berukuran _king size _di tengah kamarnya—sebelum akhirnya senyumnya menghilang diiringi ekspresi kaget yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun!?_"

Di atas kasur yang seharusnya tidak ada siapapun sesuai perkiraannya, ada seorang pria yang tidur membelakangi posisinya tanpa memakai baju atasan—hanya memakai celana panjang saja. Pria itu terlihat tidur begitu tenang—terdengar dari dengkuran halusnya. Seolah lupa bahwa dirinya baru saja berharap tidak ada yang akan datang ke apartemen ini, Sakura langsung berlari cepat mendekati tubuh Uchiha Sasuke yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan Sakura reflek menggigil begitu dia menyentuh bahu kekar laki-laki tersebut, "Dingin sekali..." bisiknya. Namun, itu tidak mengurungkan niat Sakura untuk tetap menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan menggoyangkannya pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun! _Bangun! Sasuke-_kun!_" Tidak ada respon lain selain suara dengungan Sasuke yang mulai merasa terganggu, "SASUKE-_KUN!_" Akhirnya Sakura berteriak. Sebelah tangannya meraih jaket di sampingnya lalu menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang masih belum bergerak banyak dari tidurnya tersebut.

Namun, kedua kelopak mata Uchiha Sasuke mulai terbuka perlahan tapi pasti tanpa Sakura sadari. Meskipun masih setengah terpejam, Sasuke dapat melirik istrinya yang sedang sibuk membenarkan posisi jaket yang menutupi dirinya.

Ya, itu istrinya.

Istri yang dicintainya... Uchiha Sakura.

**xXx**

_A flower shouldn't be free and smile wherever she likes._

_I hate it._

_A flower like you... Smiling for me alone should be enough._

**xXx**

Seseorang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya hingga Sakura tersentak kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Wanita cantik itu langsung menoleh dan menatap suaminya yang telah bangun itu dengan kedua pupil yang membulat. Sasuke menatapnya tajam meskipun sekilas ekspresinya terlihat datar. Merasakan aura bahaya yang tidak disukainya membuat Sakura mulai menggerakkan tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke.

"...Kau sudah bangun," Sakura membuang mukanya, mengalihkan kedua matanya agar tidak menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi tengkurap. Tangan Sakura yang digenggam Sasuke itu terkepal perlahan tapi pasti, "lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Dari mana?" Tubuh Sakura menegang begitu Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak terduga. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tetap enggan menatap suami resminya, "Kau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi, seakan memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Sesungguhnya ada yang aneh. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mempertanyakan dari mana dia pergi sejak mereka berdua menikah. Sakura mulai bimbang, apa maksudnya? Apa maunya? Terlebih lagi, saat wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke, wajahnya memucat seketika.

Tatapan Sasuke... tatapan itu... persis sama seperti dulu.

Tatapan burung elang yang tidak suka jika ada burung rendah lain yang menyentuh boneka miliknya.

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya membisu. Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang? Bukankah sampai tadi Sakura masih merasa tenang-tenang saja karena berpikir Sasuke sudah tidak akan mempedulikannya lagi? Aura kembali terasa menegang. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takut sebelum akhirnya dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan kuat dan berhasil lepas dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Secepat mungkin Sakura berusaha lari, walau akhirnya—

_**BRUAK**_

"Ukh..." Wanita Uchiha itu merintih pelan setelah terjatuh karena kakinya tersangkut benang-benang karpet di bawahnya. Meskipun tahu kaki kirinya keseleo dan kemungkinan tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, Sakura tetap berusaha menyeret tubuhnya. Dia harus lari. Harus. Memicingkan kedua matanya, Sakura menyakar permadani di bawahnya dan mencoba menarik tubuhnya.

Namun, langkah seseorang yang menghampirinya dari belakang, membuat Sakura terpaku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Akh—AAAAAAAAA!" Rasanya tubuhnya seperti kehilangan kekuatan sampai batas _minimum. _Air mata berkumpul di ujung kedua matanya, menahan rasa sakit tak terkira ketika suaminya sendiri menginjak kakinya yang keseleo itu. Masih merintih pelan, Sakura menoleh... dia dapat melihat kakinya yang kecil itu kini telah membiru di bawah injakan Sasuke. Sakura mencengkram bulu-bulu permadani di bawahnya, "Sakit... Sasuke-_kun..._" isaknya pelan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, tapi akhirnya dia melepaskan kaki Sakura. Mungkin karena dia sendiri tahu bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin bisa lari darinya dengan keadaan kaki yang seperti itu. Wanita yang bernama sama dengan bunga Jepang itu mencoba duduk. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan sakit dan amarah. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Waktu itu... hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar.

Dan detik setelahnya, saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat suaminya telah menatapnya dengan seringai khas yang mengerikan.

Ah, sungguh... kenapa?

"Sudah lama... aku tidak menyentuhmu, 'kan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang kasur mereka di belakangnya. Sakura memejamkan sebelah matanya kesakitan begitu Sasuke berjongkok dan mencengkram dagunya, memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak ke atas, "Bagaimana? Kau merindukanku?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Oh, tentu saja dia ingin membuang wajahnya, namun Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan itu. Kedua mata Sasuke menatapnya dalam... dan tajam, seakan berusaha menggali isi hati Sakura di hadapannya. Iya, Sakura akui dia sempat resah dengan Sasuke yang enggan menyentuhnya begitu hubungan mereka telah diresmikan, tapi—

—bukan begini caranya.

Jangan... seperti dulu lagi.

Walau begitu, Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong jika Sasuke mengamatinya sedekat ini. Mau diresmikan atau tidak, Sakura telah bersumpah bahwa selamanya dia tidak akan rela tubuhnya disentuh oleh laki-laki yang dibencinya. Sakura selalu berpikir... mungkin bagi Sasuke, tubuhnya hanyalah sekedar pelampiasan nafsu. Selalu seperti itu dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Pikiran polos seorang wanita kotor. Dulu Sakura masih mempunyai hak untuk menolak, tapi sekarang... tidak lagi.

Melayani suaminya adalah kewajiban seorang istri.

Ya, kewajiban—hal yang harus dikerjakannya mau tak mau.

Memberi mantra pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Ini kewajiban. Hanya kewajiban. Dan sekarang, dia tidak perlu takut lagi dunia akan menghina dan mengasingkannya karena telah menjadi kotor. Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua aib telah terkubur dalam-dalam. Dia adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke sekarang, Sasuke telah memiliki hak penuh untuk mengotorinya. Apabila dunia akan mengejeknya...

...maka dunia lha yang bodoh. Bukan Uchiha Sakura.

Ha. Kesimpulan yang menyenangkan.

Akhirnya Sakura tersenyum sedih, wanita itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Sasuke di hadapannya, "Ya..." Kedua tangannya meraih punggung Sasuke, mendekatkan tubuh suaminya itu padanya. Dirabanya perlahan tubuh atletis Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah membuat para kaum Hawa bosan memandangnya.

"...sentuh aku, Sasuke-_kun._"

Kata-kata itu... bisa dipastikan sebagai kebohongan paling besar yang pernah keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sakura.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

**xXx**

_You're mine._

_Only mine._

_You're born with this fate, so bear with it._

**xXx**

Sakura selalu merasa dirinya pasti bisa membohongi Sasuke. Seolah lupa sudah berapa lama mereka bersama, Sakura terus berbohong dan melihat Sasuke yang menerima kebohongannya itu bulat-bulat itu dengan lega. Ah, dia berhasil. Tenang saja, Sasuke selamanya akan percaya padanya. Jadi, tidak masalah jika dia terus berbohong selama dia selamat di dunia ini, benar 'kan?

Hanya saja... sayang sekali.

Sasuke bukan menerima kebohongannya bulat-bulat, tapi... 'sengaja' menerima kebohongannya bulat-bulat.

Karena laki-laki bodoh itu telah mencintai semua hal yang dimiliki wanita bodohnya, termasuk kebohongannya. Bukankah berulang kali sudah dikatakan? Sasuke rela melakukan apa saja, asal ada Sakura di sampingnya... selamanya.

Cinta itu mengerikan. Tidak bisa dilihat, hanya bisa dirasakan. Bukan setan, bukan malaikat... namun dapat membahagiakan dan menyiksa seseorang di dalam waktu yang sama. Bukan makanan atau minuman, tapi dapat menguatkan dan melemahkan. Demi cinta yang membutakan seluruh bagian tubuh mereka, manusia kadang lupa bahwa mereka masih mempunyai akal. Dan akhirnya mereka pun tak lebih sama dari seekor binatang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsunya. Nafsu ingin memiliki, nafsu ingin membunuh, berbagai macam nafsu mengerikan yang bahkan bisa mengatur semua kontrol gerakan manusia. Semuanya berawal dari sesuatu yang memiliki lima huruf itu.

Itulah kenyataan.

Pertanyaannya... apakah dunia ini benar-benar membutuhkan cinta dengan kenyataan yang seperti itu?

Mengabaikan semua hal rumit itu untuk sekarang, Sasuke kembali menghadapi Sakura yang terus menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Kata siapa menerima kebohongan itu mudah? Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke telah mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak meledak dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam kata yang bisa saja menyiksa wanita itu lebih jauh.

Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar, semua ini berawal dari kebodohannya. Satu kebohongan akan membuat ribuan kebohongan lainnya. Di awal, Sasuke yang berbohong, kemudian Sakura mengikutinya. Lalu Sakura berbohong dan Sasuke akan menerimanya. Terus saja seperti itu, berputar di dalam lingkaran yang tidak memiliki ujung ataupun tempat untuk beristirahat.

Konyol sekali.

"...Menyentuhmu?" Suara Sasuke seakan menggema di dalam telinga Sakura. Wanita itu reflek menegang dan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika sebelah tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya pelan. Karena itu, dia tak sempat melihat seringai yang mengembang perlahan tapi pasti di wajah Sasuke, "Jadi, sekarang akhirnya kau menyadari posisimu dan meminta padaku, begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan _volume _suara yang semakin merendah di setiap kata.

Walau begitu, Sakura akhirnya membuka kedua matanya meskipun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit gerakan Sasuke memberinya tanda untuk mengangkat kepalanya, namun dia enggan menurutinya. Sayang sekali Sakura tak sempat melihat seringai Sasuke sedikit bergetar, saat mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang sangat amat pelan sembari tetap menahan senyum pedihnya...

"Apa kau mengasihaniku?"

Merasa mendengar sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat otaknya memberi perintah untuk mendongak, Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Hanya saja Sasuke sudah lebih dulu kembali menutup ekspresi aslinya. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah datar lalu memegang sisi-sisi wajah Sakura dengan dua tangannya. Didekatkannya kedua wajah mereka hingga ujung hidung mereka saling menyentuh, sebelum bibir mereka dipertemukan, keduanya telah menutup kedua mata mereka bersamaan.

...Hei, kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali?

Kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman selembut ini?

Sakura mati-matian menahan air mata yang telah berkumpul di ujung matanya. Dia sedikit merasa heran Sasuke tidak langsung melumat bibirnya dengan kasar seperti biasa, bahkan sekarang rasanya Sasuke cenderung berhati-hati. Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke yang tadi berada di sisi-sisi wajahnya kini menurun perlahan tapi pasti lalu memegang kedua bahunya. Sakura dapat merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke sedikit mendorongnya agar dia dapat menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi kasur.

"Ngh—" Sakura melenguh ketika lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya saat dia tak sengaja membuka mulutnya untuk mengumpulkan oksigen. Panas sekali, Sasuke tak pernah seintens ini sebelumnya. Lidah itu menyapu langit-langit di dalam mulutnya membuat Sakura tak dapat menahan erangannya. Kedua tangan wanita itu telah meremas permadani di bawah mereka. Sasuke membimbing lidah istrinya agar masuk ke dalam mulutnya sehingga dia bisa menghisapnya lebih leluasa, memberi rasa geli tersendiri pada istrinya itu.

Dorongan kepala Sasuke yang menuntut ditambah gerakan mulut Sasuke yang sangat mendominasi membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan dan membiarkan kepalanya kini tepat di bawah kepala Sasuke. Gerakan tangan suaminya itu telah menuntunnya untuk naik ke atas kasur. Sehingga kini mereka telah berada di atas kasur tepat di tengah.

Tidak seperti dulu, kali ini Sakura telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak akan melawan.

Tidak lagi.

**xXx**

_Is it laughable?_

_I've got you, you're everything that I want._

_But still... Why do I feel like something is lacking?_

**xXx**

Ciuman Sasuke mulai menurun perlahan tapi pasti. Mencium setiap inci yang dilewatinya, memberi tanda mutlak yang hanya bisadiberikan olehnya seorang. Selama melakukan itu, Sasuke terus memejamkan kedua matanya, dia tidak bisa melihat apa ekspresi yang dipasang istrinya sekarang. Sekarang Sasuke telah sampai di leher jenjang Sakura, menjilatnya pelan sebelum menggigitnya keras hingga berdarah dan membuat Sakura berteriak, "Akh!"

Darah yang keluar yang tidak disia-siakan Sasuke begitu saja. Semuanya dijilat sampai leher Sakura kembali bersih seperti sebelumnya. Saat Sasuke membuka matanya, dia melirik dan melihat kedua tangan Sakura yang telah meremas sprei kasur mereka. Sasuke meraih salah satu tangan istrinya itu, mengaitkan kelima jari mereka masing-masing lalu menahannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mulai melucuti pakaian Sakura sementara bibir tipisnya yang dingin kembali mencium bibir ranum wanita yang dicintainya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura dapat merasakan suasana dingin yang telah bercampur dengan udara hangat dari penghangat ruangan itu mengenai tubuh telanjangnya.

"Sakura," Suara lirih Sasuke membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam karena lelah. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke yang diam menatapnya dengan heran.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa... Sasuke-_kun?_"

Pertanyaan itu sempat membuat Sasuke membisu untuk beberapa saat. Namun, tak lama kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Kali ini, selama kita melakukannya, aku akan memberimu pertanyaan," Jeda sesaat, senyum Sasuke menghilang, "kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur..." Dan Sasuke pun mencium kening istrinya itu.

"Mau, 'kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban—tentu saja. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Sasuke kembali mencium rahangnya. Kecupan sekilas sebelum Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Bagaimana situasi yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"...Eh?" Pertanyaan yang di luar dugaan itu membuat Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke kebingungan. Walau itu tidak bertahan lama, karena dengan cepat Sasuke meremas sebelah payudaranya, "Ngh! Pa-Panas?" jawab Sakura ragu pada akhirnya.

Jeda sesaat, Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu menurunkan kepalanya, menggantikan posisi tangannya dengan bibirnya untuk menghisap ujung payudara istrinya. Perilaku ini membuat Sakura tersentak dan reflek mendesah lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Wanita itu meremas sprei di bawahnya dan terus bergerak gelisah. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan bibir terbuka yang mendesah, wajahnya memerah dan memanas tak terkontrol.

Ya memang, aneh sekali. Sakura tahu ada yang aneh di sini. Sasuke terlalu lembut memperlakukannya. Ini pertama kalinya. Kenapa? Setelah semua menjadi bubur, hanya pertanyaan ini yang ada di kepala Uchiha Sakura...

...haruskah dia senang? Atau sebaliknya? Tetap menjadi wanita lemah yang membenci suaminya sendiri?

"Sasuke-_kun..._" Tidak tahan, ada yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasuke dari payudaranya, memegang kedua sisi wajah suaminya, "ada... apa?" tanyanya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Ekspresi Sasuke hanya bergeming sesaat sebelum berubah datar. Tiba-tiba sepasang mata elang itu kembali menusuk hijau _emerald _di hadapannya, "Aku yang memberi pertanyaan, kau yang menjawab," Meremas sedikit tangan Sakura hingga wanita itu memekik, Sasuke kembali berkata, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka aturan yang kubuat dilanggar begitu saja."

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Sakura," Tidak ada lagi senyuman seperti sebelumnya. Sakura kembali melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Walau tetap... ada yang aneh, "apakah aku ada di dalam dirimu?"

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, dia menunduk membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya lagi. Berulang kali bibir ranum wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut mengucapkan nama suaminya yang hanya diabaikan begitu saja. Sasuke kembali menurunkan ciumannya, merambati perut rata Sakura, menciumi setiap incinya, menghirup dalam-dalam bau khas bunga sakura yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Sakura kembali mendesah pelan—terdengar sedikit tertahan. Sakura semakin gelisah karena Sasuke mulai sampai di puncak tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

Hanya saja... pertanyaan Sasuke yang selanjutnya membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sakura..."

Senyum itu menyakitkan. Membuat orang lain berpikir kita baik-baik saja sementara kita harus menahan sakit yang tak terkira di dalam. Senjata paling ampuh untuk menipu orang lain, dengan resiko besar yang akan membuat kita semakin terpuruk.

Karena itu, Sasuke membenci senyuman.

"...yang ada di matamu itu... siapa?"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti seketika. Dirinya sudah siap, begitu pula Sakura. Tinggal langkah terakhir untuk mengklimakskan semuanya. Sasuke menciumi paha Sakura yang tertekuk sementara Sakura tetap memperhatikan Sasuke dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Semua perasaannya campur aduk tak menentu.

"Siapa... yang selalu kau lihat?"

Tidak peduli Sakura tidak menjawabnya, Sasuke terus bertanya. Tidak, dia harus bertanya. Mengesampingkan sisi dalam dirinya yang terus berteriak untuk berhenti. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri lebih jauh. Berhenti membunuh dirimu sendiri. Berhenti menjadi orang bodoh.

Ah gawat, sesuatu memburamkan penglihatannya. Sesuatu yang basah. Air? Air mata?

"Siapa... yang selalu ada di pikiranmu?"

Tangan Sasuke meraba tubuh Sakura yang terjangkau dari posisinya. Namun, semua sentuhan Sasuke tidak begitu terasa sekarang, Sakura telah terpaku. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun... bahkan saat air misterius entah dari mana mengalir di pahanya.

Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan? Bagaimana ekspresinya? Apa yang sedang dia rasakan? Apa dia tertawa? Apa dia tersenyum? Apa dia menangis? Sakura sangat ingin tahu, tapi laki-laki itu selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Selalu dan selalu. Sejak saat itu.

Tapi sepengertian apapun Sakura pada Sasuke, pada akhirnya wanita itu akan berpikir, untuk apa mengetahui hal yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang dibencinya? Bukan urusannya. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau mengurusinya. Lalu setelah berpikir begitu, dia akan membalikkan badan.

"Siapa... yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum?"

Sakura ingin berbicara, namun saat mulutnya terbuka, tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Apa dia telah menjadi bisu?

Sakura ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun tidak ada yang bisa dikendalikan oleh otaknya. Apa dia telah menjadi cacat?

Sakura ingin memberi perhatian pada teman sejak kecilnya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini, namun tidak ada tindakan yang dapat dilakukannya. Apa dia telah kehilangan hati?

"Siapa... yang kau cintai?"

**xXx**

_I definitely hate you._

_From the bottom of my heart._

_But still, you are my precious—_

**xXx**

"Sasuke-_kun..._" Suara lemah Sakura terdengar olehnya. Sasuke tersadar dan sempat terlihat diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali bergerak setelah sempat menutupi wajahnya dengan paha Sakura yang dia tahan. Menyadari ada bekas air mata di paha putih istrinya, Sasuke buru-buru menjilati paha itu, menutupi semua jejak hingga tak bersisa.

Tidak ada yang boleh tahu.

Sasuke masih tetap diam. Seakan berhenti untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Mungkin dia sadar telah memberi pertanyaan fatal yang bodoh. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Semua bagian tubuhnya bergerak untuk memanjakan tubuh istrinya sementara dia sendiri terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerang kecil, dia melihat Sasuke di bawahnya dengan kedua mata yang setengah terbuka. Dadanya naik turun dengan pelan, lalu dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, laki-laki itu mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki bagian vital tubuh istrinya. Dengan tubuh yang lemas karena rangsangan yang telah diberikan, Sakura mencoba bergerak lagi sebelum mulutnya kembali memanggil nama suami sahnya, "Sasuke-_kun—_NGH!"

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memasuki dirinya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang berarti, hanya ada suara erangan dari sisi Sasuke dan Sakura masing-masing. Keduanya menggigit bibir bawah mereka sendiri. Menahan rasa asing penyatuan ini yang meskipun dulu sering mereka rasakan. Sasuke memindahkan kedua kaki Sakura di atas kedua bahunya. Kemudian dia memajukan tubuhnya, bermaksud kembali mendekati Sakura yang sekarang sedang menahan rasa sakit sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Namun, saat bibir dinginnya akan menangkap bibir Sakura yang terbuka, tiba-tiba wanita itu membuka kelopak matanya. Membuat iris _onyx _itu menatap langsung iris hijau _emerald _yang hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter _di bawahnya. Di tengah tatapan itu, Uchiha Sakura kembali berbicara, "Kau bertanya... siapa yang selalu kulihat?" tanyanya dengan nada serak.

Sasuke tersentak. Ah gawat, sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan pada Sakura untuk lupakan saja pertanyaan bodoh tadi tapi—"Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti... apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu,"—oh bagus, Sasuke berpikir mungkin dia dapat bernapas lega—"tapi, jika kau tanya siapa yang sedang aku lihat sekarang..."

"...aku tidak tahu."

"H-Hah?" Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Seakan dirinya telah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bergerak ataupun bernapas. Dia mematung seketika melihat iris hijau _emerald _di bawahnya yang redup dan berkedip lemah.

Wanita itu tersenyum miris, "Memang iya, 'kan?" Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan, "Kau tidak pernah mau menunjukkan siapa kau yang sebenarnya di depanku."

Rambut panjang Sasuke di sisi-sisi wajahnya mengenai pipi Sakura. Membelai lembut wajah wanita itu, memberikan rasa nyaman tersendiri, "Setiap aku menoleh, sudah ada topeng baru yang melekat di wajahmu," Kedua kelopak mata Sakura yang tadi sempat terpejam kini terbuka, menikmati belaian di wajahnya, "dan saat tanganku terjulur untuk mencoba meraih topengmu dan merobeknya—" Sasuke hanya bisa diam saat ujung jari telunjuk dan jempol istrinya menyentuh wajahnya.

"—kau akan mencengkram tanganku lalu mendorongku... dan memperkosaku. Selalu seperti itu. Kau tak pernah membiarkanku untuk mengetahui sedikitpun tentang dirimu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, kau tidak pernah membiarkanku untuk mengetahuinya. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam sembari membiarkanmu yang membaca semua tentang diriku."

Suara tawa miris wanita itu menggema di telinga Sasuke.

"Itu tidak adil, kau tahu? Kau bebas mengetahui semua tentang diriku sementara aku... ingin bertanya saja tidak kau biarkan."

Diam, tidak ada respon sama sekali. Hanya suara napas mereka yang beradu yang terdengar. Sakura melingkari leher Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, mendorong kepala laki-laki itu untuk mendekati wajahnya lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas. Meski sedikit, hal ini sempat membuat Sasuke kaget, "Aku sampai terlihat buruk di mata Gaara. Dia bilang aku egois karena tidak memikirkan perasaanmu."

Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat, "Dia bilang begitu?"

"Iya," Merasa atmosfir sedikit lebih ringan dari biasanya, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri bicara, "tapi memang... apa yang harus kupikirkan?"

_**TIK**_

Detik jarum jam yang berhenti di kepalanya itu membuat Sasuke kembali membuka penuh kedua matanya. Sakura saat ini tidak melihatnya, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti sedang berbicara namun Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Seakan ada tombol yang tertekan di dalam tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat Sakura reflek mengerang kaget, "Akh! Sa-Sasuke-_kun?_"

Tidak ada jawaban dan Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menahan kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan laki-laki itu. Sakura hanya bisa tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke menciumi lehernya secara tiba-tiba, menghisap dan menggigitnya. Terlalu terburu-buru, membuat Sakura mendesah tidak teratur. Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke begitu kuat hingga Sakura dapat memastikan pergelangan tangannya pasti memerah setelah ini.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?"

Pertanyaan yang Sakura sangka tidak akan diulangi Sasuke lagi itu ternyata tetap terulang. Sakura tidak bisa langsung menjawab, mulutnya terlalu disibukkan dengan perilaku Sasuke yang masih belum berhenti merangsang tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?"

Lagi, pertanyaan itu terulang. Sakura menahan napasnya kemudian reflek berteriak ketika tubuh bawah Sasuke bergerak menekan titiknya di bawah sana. Seakan lupa dengan pertanyaan yang Sasuke berikan padanya, Sakura terlalu sibuk mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi mulutnya yang tidak dapat lagi menahan suara-suara yang memalukan itu.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?"

"Ukh—" Entah bagaimana, apa yang ingin dia katakan terus saja tertahan. Tapi, apakah menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu adalah pilihan yang benar? "Ah ngh akh—ah!"

"Siapa... yang kau cintai?" Dan suara Sasuke pun mulai memelan perlahan tapi pasti. Bahkan terdengar semakin mendalam, seolah pertanyaan itu tertelan oleh Sasuke begitu saja. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tahan. Tahan. Dia harus menahannya.

"_**Benarkah ini yang kau inginkan? Mendengarkan kebenarannya—"**_

Suara dari dalam hati Sasuke itu kembali muncul perlahan tapi pasti. Uchiha bungsu itu membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi dipaksanya terpejam.

"_**Atau—"**_

Ah iya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

Bahwa dia, dirinya... adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang mencintai kebohongan.

"Saku...ra," Mendadak cengkeraman tangan Sasuke melemah, membebaskan kedua tangan istrinya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya yang sebelumnya berposisi seperti merangkak di atas tubuh Sakura itu kini kembali duduk di antara kedua kaki Sakura.

Dalam kebingungan, wanita itu hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampan laki-laki yang menyedihkan itu. Sangat tipis hingga Sakura nyaris tak mampu melihatnya di tengah penglihatannya yang meredup. Waktu rasanya berjalan begitu lambat, ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya lalu berkata...

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke bisa berkata jujur lagi setelah sekian lamanya.

Waktu di kepala Sakura rasanya berhenti berputar begitu saja. Wanita yang baru saja ingin merasakan kedua tangannya yang telah terbebas itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Aku... mencintaimu," Tidak ada suara lain, hanya Sasuke yang berbicara. Tertawa kecil, mungkin pria itu mengejek dirinya sendiri, "Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya setengah tak berharap.

Karena dia tahu, setelah semua yang dia lakukan.

Tidak mungkin wanita itu percaya padanya.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu memindahkan tangan-tangannya itu untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Giginya bergeletuk kesal, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara erangan yang digantikan dengan suara isakan. "Cukup... aku tidak tahu lagi... harus menjawab apa, Sasuke-_kun..._" Kemarin Gaara dan sekarang Sasuke. Apa kedua pria itu tidak pernah punya waktu yang cukup untuk mengepaskan timing mereka menyatakan cinta pada Uchiha Sakura?

"Maafkan aku... maaf..."

Rasanya dia seperti dibodohi begitu saja dan menerimanya.

Kalau sudah begini, sekarang apa? Gaara memang sudah tidak mungkin. Jadi memang—

"Kau mencintaiku juga, 'kan? Sakura..."

Eh?

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tadi menutupi kedua matanya. Kini terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura memang benar baru saja menangis. Air di sekitar matanya tidak akan bisa berbohong. Hanya saja air mata itu tidak cukup untuk menutupi penglihatannya yang menangkap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

Senyum itu lagi. Senyum apa itu?

Palsu? Ataukah... memang senyumnya selalu seperti itu sejak dulu?

Sakura bahkan tak dapat mengenal lagi orang yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak kecil tersebut.

"Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?" Kedua tatapan yang sempat bersembunyi itu kembali menunjukkan diri. Tatapan posesif yang menuntut. Tatapan mengerikan yang seolah mengatakan pada wanita yang ketakutan di bawahnya itu...

"**Lebih baik kau dan aku mati jika kau tidak mencintaiku, 'kan?"**

Hanya saja walau mungkin arti tatapannya memang begitu, Sakura tetap tak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di kepala suaminya tersebut. Benarkah pikiran di kepalanya dan perasaan di hatinya sama dengan arti pada tatapannya? Semua terlalu rumit dan... mengesampingkan semua itu, bagaimana Sakura menjawabnya?

"Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, jeda dari setiap pertanyaan sama yang dilontarkan tidak terpaut jauh. Bukti bahwa Sasuke kali ini sangat serius dan membutuhkan jawaban. Menyadari itu, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Ah iya... dia kembali mengulang dalam hatinya. Bahwa bersama Sabaku no Gaara memang sudah benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Sayangnya, saat dia mengatakan itu di dalam hatinya, semua kenangan bersama Gaara yang telah dia lewati selama ini berputar tanpa perasaan di kepalanya seperti gasing yang tak bisa berhenti.

Oh, _Kami-sama..._

Sementara Sakura terus memejamkan kedua matanya, laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya tetap diam. Ya, Sasuke. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya, ini adalah takdirnya. Mungkin sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan sedari awal dia dibuat di dalam rahim ibunya, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah suaminya yang akan mendampinginya sampai akhir hidupnya. Semua perlawanan itu percuma. Walau begitu...

...sosok Gaara terlalu indah di dalam bayangannya. Membuat Sakura sangat enggan membuka kedua matanya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa rela menghapus sosok bayang yang sesungguhnya sangat didambakannya meskipun itu harus.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Bohong.

Sakura tahu mulutnya telah berbohong di saat kedua matanya yang terpejam kembali mengalirkan air mata karena membayangkan siapa yang dia cintai sebenarnya.

Dia brengsek. Dia wanita brengsek. Hina. Kenapa dia tidak mati saja?

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Menahan agar isakannya juga tidak mengeras dan membuat laki-laki di hadapannya itu curiga.

Percuma.

"Terima kasih, aku senang mendengarnya."

Bohong.

Sakura tidak pernah tahu... bahwa suaminya tahu bahwa dia telah berbohong.

Dan Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu, dalam berbohong... Sasuke berada pada tingkat yang lebih jauh di atasnya.

Lalu sekali lagi, Sakura tak sadar dia telah kembali menjadi egois ketika dia tak dapat melihat suaminya yang menangis karena kata-katanya.

Serba salah, posisi Sakura telah berada di ujung tanduk sekarang. Bergerak maju dia akan jatuh dari ketinggian, bergerak mundur dia akan menusukkan dirinya pada tanduk itu semakin dalam. Dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri kemanapun dia pergi.

Menyakitkan. Sasuke tahu. Karena itu, Sasuke akan menyelamatkannya. Dia akan menyelamatkan istri yang dicintainya.

Sakura masih menutup kedua matanya sembari menangis saat Sasuke kembali memajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu," yang hanya akan membuat tangisan Sakura meledak tanpa bisa ditahan. Sasuke memindahkan sebelah tangannya dan mendorong kepala Sakura agar wanita itu dapat menangis di bahunya dalam posisi mereka yang berpelukan di atas kasur ini.

Ah... sejak kapan memeluk terasa menghangatkan seperti ini?

Sasuke menyukainya, seandainya saja ini bisa bertahan selamanya.

Di tengah pelukan ini, Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ternyata mengatakan yang sejujurnya juga dapat membuatnya sedikit merasa lega. Laki-laki itu mencium kening istrinya, menghirup bau rambut _soft pink _yang khas yang sangat disukainya. Tangisan Sakura mulai mereda. Sepertinya wanita itu pun sudah siap menerima semua konsekuensinya lagi. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya setelah sebelumnya mengusap air matanya hingga kering.

Dan saat mereka bertatapan lagi, Sasuke kembali berkata, "Aku benar-benar... mencintaimu."

Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa dia mengerti. Kedua tangan Sakura kembali meraih sisi-sisi wajah Sasuke lalu mengambil ciuman suaminya itu. Mereka kembali berciuman panas... yang tentunya akan berlanjut hingga ke hal yang lebih dalam setelah ini.

Biarkan bulan dan para bintang di atas sana menonton...

Dua pasangan pendusta yang akan menikmati malam ini.

**xXx**

_You and I are quite the same._

_We are fools._

_We love being fooled by each other._

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

_But... isn't that great?_

_As long as you are here with me._

_Everything is alright._

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara burung yang berterbangan sembari berkicau ria memasuki telinga satu-satunya pria yang ada di sana. Tidak hanya itu, suara angin menggema pada dinding-dinding gedung, suara rumput-rumput yang bergesekan satu sama lain, dan suara-suara umum lainnya ikut memasuki indra pendengarannya. Tidak ada yang aneh memang. Sabaku no Gaara tidak merasa ada yang aneh sampai dia menyadari sesuatu...

...mengapa dia dapat mendengar semua itu sementara kedua matanya tidak dapat melihat apapun?

Tersentak, Gaara segera menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sampai tadi, ingatannya mengatakan bahwa hari ini baru sampai pada jam dua belas siang, waktunya istirahat dari praktek kerjanya sebagai calon dokter. Iya, harusnya hari masih siang, harusnya suasana di sekitarnya masih terang. Lalu kenapa dia tidak dapat melihat apapun? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Apa yang terjadi? Hei, dia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba buta tanpa alasan yang jelas, 'kan!?

Kemudian pertanyaan kembali bertambah ketika dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Tidak, bukan sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, Gaara masih bisa bergoyang sedikit, hanya saja kedua tangannya diikat di belakang tubuhnya, begitu pula kedua kakinya di bawah sana. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Gaara meyadari bahwa alasan mengapa kedua matanya tak dapat melihat itu adalah karena sesuatu semacam kain menutupi kedua matanya dan diikat simpul di belakang kepalanya.

Sungguh... Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Ingin panik, namun tak bisa menunjukkannya. Mungkin karena Gaara sendiri sudah terbiasa bersikap tenang sehingga tidak bisa panik ketika situasi mengharuskannya begitu. Entah itu efek yang baik atau buruk. Akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, menarik napas lalu membuangnya berkali-kali. Ah, aneh juga. Kedua matanya ditutup, kedua kaki dan tangannya diikat, tapi kenapa mulutnya tidak ditutup?

Dari suara-suara yang dapat Sabaku bungsu itu dengar, kemungkinan besar dia berada di suatu gudang besar yang sudah tak terpakai, semacam gudang pembuangan barang-barang bekas... mungkin? Dia dapat mengira seperti itu dari suara-suara yang menggema karena memantul oleh lempengan-lempengan besi dan tidak ada sedikitpun suara manusia di sekitarnya. Sudah pasti dia berada di tempat yang sangat sepi—yang tidak terjangkau oleh kehadiran manusia. Namun, lagi-lagi pertanyaan untuknya bertambah... bagaimana dan mengapa dia ada di tempat seperti ini?

Gaara mencoba berpikir lagi, mereka ulang kejadian sebelum ini. Entah sudah berapa lama Gaara berada di sini, yang terakhir Gaara ingat, dia sempat melihat jam dinding di ruang kerjanya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas pas. Lalu... dia mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya di gang sempit yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Dan _yeah_, Gaara menurutinya. Pria merah itu pergi ke gang tersebut. Dua puluh menit dia menunggu... bersama satu-satunya mobil _van _putih yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana.

Sayangnya ketika Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, tiba-tiba ada yang memukul bagian belakang kepalanya sangat keras sampai dia tak sadarkan diri. Lalu begitu sadar, di sinilah Gaara sekarang.

Ya, benar seperti itu. Ingatannya yang mulai kembali perlahan tapi pasti itu membuat Gaara kembali merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang sebelumnya sempat terlupakan. Pria beriris hijau susu itu meringis kesakitan. Walau begitu, dia harus mengingat lagi siapa yang terakhir menelponnya lalu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Karena dialah kemungkinan besar yang bertanggung jawab atas situasinya sekarang.

Siapa...

Siapa...

Siapa...

Ah—

"Sasu...ke?"

"Kau memanggil?" Gaara tersentak kaget bukan main. Baru saja dia berhasil mengingat nama seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya dan begitu dia tak sengaja menyebut namanya, seseorang itu ada di sini. Menyadari maksud di balik semua ini, Gaara menggertakkan giginya.

Di dalam kebutaan, pria berambut merah itu berteriak gusar, "APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI, SASUKE!?" Entah kapan terakhir kali Gaara berteriak seperti itu. Pria merah yang malang itu tidak tahu dimana tepatnya posisi Uchiha Sasuke sekarang, sehingga dia hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan kiri sembari berusaha _minimal _melonggarkan ikatannya, "Aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu lagi! LEPASKAN AKU!" Gaara kembali berteriak.

"Sudah tidak punya urusan?" Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Kali ini langkah kaki mengiringinya, mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang berjalan... entah kemana, "Tentu kau masih berurusan denganku selama kau masih berada di sekitar istriku, Dokter."

Mengerti, Gaara terkesiap sesaat. Namun itu tak lama, "Aku mungkin masih berada di sekitar istrimu, tapi itu tak akan mengubah fakta bahwa kaulah suami sah Uchiha Sakura," balas Gaara. Mungkin dia mengerti jika seandainya Sasuke memang marah padanya dengan alasan itu karenanya dia berusaha tenang. Menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya, Gaara melanjutkan bicara, "Baiklah, jika kau memang tidak suka aku mendekati istrimu, kau tinggal mengatakannya padaku, tidak perlu melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti ini."

Hening, Sasuke tidak membalas apapun. Hanya suara langkahnya yang membalas. Entah apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Seperti sengaja mengulur waktu untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Suara sempat kembali hilang—mungkin Sasuke berhenti di suatu posisi. Lalu suara langkah kembali terdengar, diakhiri dengan suara seperti kursi yang diduduki. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang duduk.

Dan iya, Sasuke memang duduk di atas sofa kotor yang telah dibuang oleh pemiliknya ke tempat ini. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menekuknya sehingga dagunya bisa menyandar di atas lututnya sendiri. Sasuke masih terdiam, membiarkan angin meniup rambut _dark blue _miliknya dan juga wajah tampannya. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya... menikmati angin tersebut.

"Hei Gaara, bagaimana rasanya menjadi buta?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat jauh dari topik sebelumnya membuat Gaara terlambat merespon, "...hah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ditunggunya Sasuke untuk bicara lagi, namun Sasuke tak kunjung bicara. Akhirnya Gaara mendecih, "Jangan membelokkan pembicaraan semudah itu, Uchiha," desisnya.

"Aku tidak membelokkannya. Tapi kuharap kau tahu posisimu, Gaara."

_**DOR—KRAAK!**_

Suara tembakan yang sepertinya diarahkan pada balok kayu hingga membuat kayu itu berlubang dengan retakan di sekitarnya membuat Gaara terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga wajah putihnya memucat bersamaan dengan ludah di dalam mulutnya yang ia telan sendiri. Sasuke kembali berbicara dengan aura dingin di sekitarnya sembari me-_reload _pistolnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat tak asing, "Ini adalah permainan, Gaara. Peraturannya gampang. Tidak usah banyak komentar. Aku tanya, kau jawab. Dan sebagaimana permainan pada umumnya, pasti ada hukuman jika kau melanggar peraturan—"

Seringai Uchiha bungsu itu mengembang.

"—untuk permainan ini, hukumannya adalah aku akan memberi lubang pada kepalamu."

Gaara dapat merasakan aura di sekitarnya menegang, hanya saja dia tetap tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya mengepal dan berkeringat, sementara dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini gila. Tidak lucu. Selama ini Gaara tahu Sasuke memiliki nafsu membunuh yang ditujukan padanya, namun dia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke benar-benar berniat membunuhnya—terlebih setelah Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura.

Tidak ada pilihan selain membiarkan dirinya mengikuti permainan Sasuke jika dirinya masih ingin menghirup udara bersih bercampur kotor di dunia ini.

Meredakan detakan jantungnya yang semakin mengeras, Gaara membuka mulutnya, menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya berkali-kali. Melihat Gaara yang tidak berdaya di bawahnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar pistol, "Bagus kalau kau sudah sadar posisimu, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku..."—jeda sesaat—"bagaimana rasanya menjadi buta, Sabaku-_san?"_

Diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Gaara kembali membuka mulutnya, "Tidak nyaman," jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke melirik, "Apa kau merasa sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau merasa menyedihkan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau merasa lemah?"

"...Ya."

"Fu—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa menggelegar, membuat Gaara dibuat kaget lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Nyaris saja Gaara mengira Sasuke akan menembak dirinya. Posisi ini benar-benar tak nyaman, membuat Gaara merasa tak pasti kapan nyawanya akan hilang secara tiba-tiba, "Lucu! Kau lucu sekali, Gaara!" kata Sasuke di tengah tawa mengejeknya.

Gaara menggertakkan giginya. Menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk seseorang yang kini sedang puas menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Tahan. Tahan. Gaara tahu dia bisa menahannya. Tawa Sasuke mulai mereda perlahan tapi pasti.

Tentu saja dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup, Gaara tak dapat melihat Sasuke yang masih memasang senyumnya di ujung sana. Laki-laki itu menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya, "Kalau begitu, Gaara..." Sasuke menahan kata-katanya. Tangannya yang menutup kedua matanya semakin menekan. Laki-laki itu kehilangan senyumnya.

"...seandainya di tengah kebutaan itu, kau dapat melihat seseorang. Hanya seorang. Hanya orang itu yang dapat kau lihat. Hanya orang itu yang dapat memberi warna lain selain warna hitam di matamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Seandainya saja Gaara dapat melihat senyum Sasuke yang bergetar.

"Apa yang... akan kau lakukan?"

Sempat heran dengan pertanyaan terakhir itu pun tidak membantu sama sekali. Tanpa tahu apa maksud semua pertanyaan yang Sasuke berikan padanya, Gaara akhirnya menjawab jujur sesuai yang hatinya katakan, "Aku... akan mengejar orang itu."

Jawaban Gaara membuat Sasuke terhentak. Uchiha bungsu itu menurunkan tangannya dari atas matanya. Ditatapnya Gaara yang masih belum merubah posisinya, "Lalu?"

"Aku akan terus mengejarnya. Selama dia yang memberi cahaya untukku bertahan hidup, aku akan terus mengejarnya. Aku akan berpegangan dengannya, menjadikannya alasanku untuk tetap hidup, dan aku akan selalu menjaganya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, entah kenapa Gaara tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke muak. Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya, "Lucu. Bagaimana jika seandainya dia berlari karena tidak mau kau ada untuk dia? Bagaimana jika dia terus menghindar di saat kau terus berusaha menjaganya?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya yang memegang pistol mulai bergetar, "Bagaimana jika seandainya dia lebih memilih orang lain daripada kau? Karena kau tidak berguna, kau belum cukup, kau tidak pernah ada di hatinya. Karena sejak awal dia tidak pernah menganggapmu ada meskipun kau selalu berada di sisinya," Menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja, Sasuke terus menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar, "Bagaimana?"

Ekspresi Gaara sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap datar, terlebih saat dia menjawab dengan tenang, "Jika keadaannya seperti itu... semuanya akan lebih gampang jika aku cukup menghilangkan orang itu dari hidupnya, 'kan?"

Ah.

Benar. Itu jawaban yang benar.

Getaran tubuh Sasuke menghilang. Kedua bola matanya membulat. Laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kedua matanya tersembunyi di balik poninya, "Benar, begitu ya? Bagus juga jawabanmu, Gaara," Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum penuh arti sebelum dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Gaara yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai semen.

Tanpa Gaara sadari, Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya. Pria yang memiliki rambut berbentuk _raven _tersebut menodongkan pistolnya, mengarahkan moncong pistol segaris dengan kepala Gaara di bawahnya, "Terima kasih atas jawabanmu, brengsek," Jari telunjuk telah berada di depan pelatuk. Tinggal menariknya... maka di sinilah nyawa Sabaku no Gaara akan berakhir.

Jawaban semudah ini, kenapa tidak dari dulu—

"Tapi—" Tiba-tiba Gaara kembali berbicara. Membuat Sasuke bergeming dan menghentikan telunjuknya yang akan menarik pelatuk. Laki-laki itu menatap Gaara yang sedang tersenyum sedih di bawahnya, "—bagaimanapun juga 'dia' adalah cahayaku. Tanpa dia, aku tidak akan bisa melihat dunia. Jika aku menghilangkan orang lain itu, kemungkinannya besar dia akan redup dan aku akan kehilangan cahayaku. Karena itu—"

"—jika dengan bersama orang lain, dia akan bersinar lebih terang... maka aku akan merelakannya. Selama dia bahagia, selama dia tetap memberiku cahaya meskipun tidak bersamaku, selama dia tetap menyinari duniaku bahkan memberi sinar yang jauh lebih terang untukku..."

Sasuke tak dapat menahan ekspresinya untuk tidak berubah.

"...bagiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Entah apakah itu adalah jawaban di luar perkiraan Sasuke atau bukan, yang jelas jawaban Gaara ini membuat Sasuke terdiam seketika. Awalnya Gaara merasa heran, kenapa Sasuke tidak lagi berbicara. Tapi, dengan peraturan yang ada, tentu saja Gaara tidak berani bertanya.

Sasuke sendiri masih belum merubah posisinya. Tapi, kemudian Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya. Memindahkan posisi pistol di samping tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat dia kembali berbicara, "Ternyata kau bisa memberi jawaban yang menarik, Gaara."

"...Eh?" Pertanyaan Gaara tidak mendapat respon apapun. Sasuke melangkahi tubuh Gaara di bawahnya, kemudian dia berjongkok di belakang laki-laki berambut merah itu dan melepaskan ikatan kain yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Harusnya, Gaara merasa lega karena Sasuke akhirnya mengembalikan penglihatannya. Tapi, ternyata tidak semudah itu.

Kedua iris hijau susu Gaara harus langsung membulat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sakura?"

Bisikan Gaara membuat Sasuke meliriknya. Tentu saja Gaara terkejut, karena tak jauh di depannya—kurang lebih berjarak tiga _meter _dari posisinya—Uchiha Sakura juga ada di sana dengan kondisi yang sama seperti dirinya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat, hanya saja mata dan mulutnya tidak ditutup. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, dari gerakan dadanya yang naik turun secara teratur, sepertinya wanita dengan rambut _soft pink _panjangnya yang tergerai itu sedang tertidur.

"Jangan berisik, kau bisa membangunkan istriku," Perkataan Sasuke membuat Gaara memicingkan kedua matanya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih memasang ekspresi datarnya, "yah walau itu sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena obat tidur yang kuberikan padanya akan kehilangan efeknya sebentar lagi."

Gaara menggertakkan giginya, "Apa kau sudah gila!?" teriaknya. Sasuke berdiri dengan tenang, "Aku mengerti jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! Tapi sampai istrimu juga—kemana sebenarnya akal sehatmu? BEDEBAH!" bentak Gaara lebih keras.

"Oh, kau baru saja melanggar peraturan yang kuberikan padamu, Sabaku-_san._"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, LEPASKAN DIA!" Semua rasa takut yang sempat menguasai Gaara menghilang entah kemana. Melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali enggan bergerak, membuat Gaara mendecih dan berusaha menyeret tubuhnya... mendekati Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya, "Kau... benar-benar... pria paling... brengsek... yang pernah... kukenal!" erang Gaara di tengah gerakannya.

_**BHUAG!—**_"AAHK!"

"Tenanglah, jangan membuatku semakin jengkel,"—_**cuh! **_Setelah menendang perut dan meludahi Gaara, Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura. Pria Uchiha itu mengangkat setengah tubuh istrinya sehingga kepala Sakura berada di bahunya, Sasuke sedikit menepuk pipi Sakura lebih keras, "Bangunlah sayang," bisiknya di tengah tepukan itu. Hingga akhirnya Sakura dapat membuka kedua matanya.

Penglihatannya masih buram, namun Sakura dapat langsung mengenali wajah suaminya, "Sasuke..._kun,_" bisik Sakura dengan nada lemah. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sakura mencoba melihat sekelilingnya, "Dimana... kita?" tanyanya.

"Tebaklah," jawab Sasuke sembari meletakkan Sakura kembali di atas lantai semen dengan perlahan. Lalu Sasuke kembali berdiri, "Sementara kau menebak, aku akan menyiapkan hadiah untukmu," lanjut Sasuke, kali ini dia langsung berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan kembali mendekati Gaara.

_**DHUAK! BHUG! DHAAK!**_

Suara-suara aneh itu membuat Sakura akhirnya tersadar dan membuka penuh kedua matanya. Dia berusaha bergerak, tapi menyadari kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat, Sakura kini mulai panik. Namun semua niatnya untuk berteriak kaget itu langsung tertahan begitu dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat suaminya sedang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menendang-nendang seseorang di bawah kakinya. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, berusaha menangkap wajah siapa itu yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Ga-Gaara? GAARA!" Teriakan Sakura menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu melirik Sakura dari balik bahunya. Sementara Gaara berusaha bernapas dan kedua matanya yang mulai membiru berusaha terbuka untuk melihat ke arah wanita yang terlihat panik dan mencoba mendekatinya.

"Sakura..." Terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya, setelah itu Gaara terengah. Napasnya tidak teratur, Sasuke menendang tubuhnya begitu keras, "...jangan... ke sini..." ucapnya lemas.

"Gaara! Sasuke-_kun, _ada apa? Kumohon hentikan!" Sakura berusaha menyamankan posisinya. Dia juga berusaha membuka ikatan di tangan dan kakinya, "Kenapa? Aku sudah menjadi istrimu, Gaara sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita lagi, kumohon... hentikan... aku akan melakukan apapun, karena itu kumohon hentikan, Sasuke-_kun..._" pinta Sakura. Napasnya memburu tidak teratur.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Tapi—_**DHUAAK!—**_kali ini kepala Gaara adalah sasaran tendangannya.

"UKH!"

"SASUKE-_KUN!_"

"Kau berisik, Sakura," Menginjak kepala Gaara adalah hal terakhir sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan laki-laki berambut merah itu lalu kembali mendekati istrinya. Gaara hanya bisa tergeletak lemas sekarang sembari mengatur napasnya di atas lantai semen yang dingin. Dengan kondisi wajah yang sudah babak belur, Gaara hanya dapat melihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar ketakutan dengan kedua mata yang setengah terbuka.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia takut menghadapi suaminya sendiri, tapi... dia juga tidak mau melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya terluka seperti itu. Begitu Sasuke telah sampai di hadapannya, secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, membuat wanita malang itu berteriak parau, "Benar juga, kau mencintaiku, 'kan? Sakura..." tanyanya dengan nada rendah. Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Sembari menahan sakit, wanita bernama sama dengan bunga Jepang itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan di depan laki-laki sampah itu?" Sasuke menunjuk Gaara di belakangnya, Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu berbisik di telinga istrinya, "ayo, kita bercinta di depan dia."

Mengerti maksudnya, Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Jangan... jangan Sasuke-_kun, _ja-jangan..." Wanita itu berusaha berontak, dia menangis. Tak kuasa menahan air mata untuk tidak mengalir di wajahnya. "Ja-Jangan... kumohon... aku akan melakukannya sebanyak yang kau mau ta-tapi jangan di sini... jangan di depan Gaara..."

"Oh, kenapa?" Sakura berjengit kaget ketika Sasuke langsung menciumi lehernya tanpa memberi jeda sedikitpun. Wajah Sakura memerah, kedua matanya melirik Gaara dengan takut, "Bukankah kita sudah menjadi suami istri? Gaara sudah tahu, semua orang sudah tahu. Jadi, apa salahnya melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi hak kita?" tanya Sasuke sembari membuka kancing atas baju yang dikenakan Sakura sementara lidahnya menjilati leher jenjang istrinya.

Sakura terus menggeleng, "Ta-Tapi—"

Di tengah jilatan itu, Sasuke akhirnya berhenti. Laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengangkat kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, jika Gaara tidak melihat, maka kau akan menuruti semua kata-kataku, begitu 'kan?" Iris _onyx _menatap iris hijau _emerald _di hadapannya. Akhirnya, dengan ragu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

Pria berambut _raven _itu tiba-tiba berdiri, memaksa Sakura untuk ikut berdiri. Di tengah kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terikat, Sakura terus merintih kesakitan karena Sasuke memaksanya untuk berjalan. Kini mereka berdua telah tepat berada di samping Gaara yang hanya bisa melihat sepasang suami istri ini dengan heran. Hanya saja, itu tak bertahan lama ketika Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi—"

_**CRAK!**_

"—kau akan menuruti semua kata-kataku... selama Gaara tidak melihat atau tidak ada, benar, 'kan?"

Baik Sakura maupun Gaara, kedua mata mereka membulat kaget. Sebelah tangan Sasuke masih memegangi Sakura, tapi sebelah tangannya lagi telah mengarahkan pistol tepat di atas kepala Gaara. Sakura langsung berteriak, "Jangan! Sasuke-_kun!_"

"Yang kubutuhkan hanya jawaban antara iya dan tidak," Sakura kembali bergerak mencoba melepaskan ikatan dirinya. Sayangnya, dia tidak sempat melihat ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi memasang senyum penuh arti, lalu berkata, "tapi apapun jawabanmu, aku tetap akan membunuh laki-laki ini."

"Kenapa!? Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun!?_" Sakura berteriak histeris, menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis lebih keras, "Aku sudah menjadi istrimu. Apa itu... tidak lebih dari cukup?" Isakannya mengeras dan tubuh Sakura kembali bergetar, "Kumohon... Gaara hanyalah orang luar, jangan libatkan dia dalam kehidupan kita, Sasuke-_kun..._" pinta Sakura lebih keras.

"...Aku tidak puas," Sasuke berkata lagi. Seakan memancing sesuatu, laki-laki itu terus berkata, "Selama ada dia, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku."

"Itu tidak benar! Aku selalu melihatmu, aku—"

"Tidakkah kau muak terus berbohong seperti ini, Sakura?" Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat kaget. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Senyum itu... di hadapannya, "Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menerima mentah-mentah semua kebohonganmu yang mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya dapat membisu sementara air matanya terus mengalir. Hal ini membuat Sasuke tertawa dan menunduk, menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu istrinya.

"Setidaknya... kau bisa membantahku, Sakura—"

Wanita itu tetap diam, mulutnya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara saat Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan air matanya.

Laki-laki itu menangis.

Kali ini dia menunjukkan wajah aslinya.

"—meskipun kau harus berbohong lagi."

Wajah aslinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Sasuke-_kun... _maafkan... aku..." bisiknya di tengah isakannya. Sasuke terdiam melihat itu, dia ikut menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi, mulai sekarang... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbohong lagi," Menarik kerah Sakura, Sasuke kembali menyiapkan pistolnya, "Sekarang akan kubiarkan Gaara melihat kemesraan kita sebelum pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Agar di kepalanya tercatat bahwa kau adalah milikku, Uchiha Sakura."

"A-Apa? JANGAN—HMMMPPH!"

Sakura bersumpah dia tidak pernah berharap hari ini akan datang. Sasuke telah menyiapkan jari telunjuknya di depan pelatuk, moncong pistol sudah menempel di pelipis Gaara. Bahkan pria berambut merah itu sendiri telah membulatkan kedua bola matanya, kaget tidak menyangka seperti inilah akhir hidupnya. Sakura terus menangis. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melihat ini. Di tengah ciuman paksanya dengan Sasuke, Sakura mengerang keras dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Setelah ini...

_**DOOOR**_

...ucapkan selamat tinggal pada laki-laki yang kau cintai, Uchiha Sakura.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Waktu terus bergulir. Namun, Sakura akan terus berharap waktunya berhenti saat ini juga.

Ah ya, setelah ciuman ini berakhir... dia akan melihat mayat pria yang dicintainya. Sabaku no Gaara dengan lubang di kepalanya dan nyawa yang telah direnggut paksa dari tubuh malangnya.

Sungguh, mungkin lebih baik Sakura menggigit lidahnya sendiri lalu mati saat ini juga sebelum melihat semua bayangan yang mengerikan itu.

Ternyata sampai kapanpun, hatinya... akan terus membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Lidah Sasuke sudah tidak bergerak lagi di dalam mulutnya, namun dia tidak menyadari itu. Wanita itu terus mengalirkan air matanya... dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak mengangkat kepalanya seperti biasa.

Sebaliknya, pria yang dibencinya itu merosot di atas tubuhnya, semakin menurun. Setelah itu, tidak ada gerakan lain lagi. Kepala Sasuke entah kenapa berhenti di atas bahunya tanpa berbuat apapun.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Sakura akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Dalam takut namun juga penasaran, dia akhirnya memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu melihat ke arahnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat kaget. Mulutnya terbuka. Wajahnya yang babak belur itu terlihat semakin pucat dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Ah, dia masih hidup! Sabaku no Gaara masih hidup!

Apa ini? Kenapa? Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Semua rasa takutnya lenyap seketika. Mungkinkah Sasuke berubah pikiran dan melesetkan tembakannya agar Gaara tetap hidup? Berarti Sasuke berubah pikiran? Syukurlah! Apapun itu Sakura harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke sekarang, "Sasuke—"

_**BRUK**_

Bergerak sedikit, dan tubuh Sasuke terjatuh di samping kakinya. Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya kaget, "Sasuke-_kun?_" Dengan gerakan terbatas karena kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat, Sakura berusaha membalik tubuh Sasuke. Rasa lega menghilangkan semua rasa takutnya pada suaminya sendiri, Sakura benar-benar ingin berterima kasih pada Sasuke sekarang. Ya, setelah ini, Sakura akan menuruti apapun yang ingin Sasuke katakan padanya, "Sasuke-_kun, _terima—"

Apa itu...

...lubang di pelipis kanannya?

"Sasuke..._kun?_" Pistol masih tertahan di tangan Sasuke. Bekas luka bakar yang juga ada di sekitar lubang di pelipis kanan Sasuke membuat Sakura bergetar ketakutan, "Sasuke-_kun? _Sasuke-_kun?_" Masih belum menyerah, Sakura berusaha memanggil. Mencoba menutup semua kemungkinan menakutkan di dalam hatinya. Lalu, dia mendekatkan telinganya pada dada bidang suaminya itu.

Tidak ada.

Mana? Mana? Mana?

Mana detak jantungnya?

"Tidak... Tidak..." Sakura menangis lagi, dia menggertakkan giginya. Kali ini dia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu berteriak di atas wajah suaminya, "Sasuke-_kun! _Sasuke-_kun! _SASUKE-_KUUUUN!_" Darah mengalir dari sisi wajah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang. Seolah sengaja mengabaikan wanita yang dicintainya itu menangis histeris di atas tubuhnya, "Jawab aku! Jawab aku, SASUKE-_KUN!_"

Teriakan Sakura membahana di tengah gudang besar ini. Gaara hanya bisa menatap kosong. Dia masih syok dengan apa yang dia lihat sebelum semua ini terjadi. Seandainya saja... dia bergerak lebih cepat. Seandainya dia langsung mendorong Sasuke tatkala Sasuke memindahkan moncong pistol dari pelipisnya ke pelipis laki-laki berambut _raven _itu sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Apapun itu... semuanya sudah terlambat.

Sudah tidak perlu mengandai-andai, takdir yang sudah berjalan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Bodoh..." Gaara menggertakkan giginya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Kedua tangannya terkepal, telinganya semakin sakit mendengar tangisan Sakura yang semakin keras. Tanpa bisa menahannya, Sabaku no Gaara ikut menangis, "...kau sangat bodoh, Sasuke."

Ya, laki-laki yang telah buta itu pada akhirnya memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh wanita yang dicintainya.

Dengan menukar nyawanya.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa dia sendiri—Uchiha Sasuke—adalah salah satu orang terpenting di dalam hidupnya—Uchiha Sakura. Bahwa dia adalah cahaya yang lain untuk wanita itu.

Bodoh sekali.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**20 tahun kemudian...**_

Meskipun hari ini siang sangat terik, itu tidak menghalangi seseorang untuk datang berziarah ke salah satu komplek pemakaman. Seseorang itu terus melangkah, melewati ilalang atau rumput-rumput liar yang tinggi dan mengganggu jalannya. Dia membawa dua buket bunga dengan berbagai macam warna. Wajahnya datar saat melewati semua rintangan itu bahkan setelah dia sampai di depan makam yang menjadi tujuannya.

Saat dia akan membungkuk untuk menaruh buket bunga itu, tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsinya, "Ah, suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," Merasa suara itu ditujukan padanya, seseorang yang merupakan laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang. Hanya untuk mendapati pria lain yang lebih tua darinya itu menyapanya dengan mencoba tersenyum ramah, "lama tak bertemu, Haru."

Tidak merespon, sebaliknya pemuda bernama asli Uchiha Haru itu mengabaikan pria tua di belakangnya dan menaruh buket bunga sebelum kemudian berdiri lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, Haru berbalik dan mencoba berjalan melewati pria tua yang menyapanya, "Kau yakin hanya ingin menaruh buket bunga itu?" Langkahnya terhenti, namun dia tidak membalikkan badan, "Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakan apapun atau sekedar mendoakan mereka?" Pria tua berambut merah itu tersenyum ramah.

"Mereka kedua orang tuamu, lho."

Entah kenapa rasanya kesal disinggung seperti itu, akhirnya setelah terus diam, Haru angkat bicara, "Bukan urusanmu, pak tua," Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "tadinya memang begitu rencanaku, tapi aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini bersamamu," lanjutnya sembari siap untuk berjalan lagi.

"Jangan dingin begitu," Kali ini pria tua itu yang berjalan, mendekati kedua makam yang menjadi tujuannya, pria tua itu berjongkok lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya. Mendoakan kedua orang terdekatnya yang sudah berada di alam sana, "meskipun bukan kandung, aku masih orang tuamu."

Mendengar itu, membuat telinga Haru memanas. Kehilangan pengendalian emosinya. Pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun pada tahun ini tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap berang pria tua yang berjongkok membelakanginya, "AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI ORANG TUA YANG MEMISAHKAN KEDUA ORANG TUA KANDUNGKU, GAARA!" teriaknya.

Pria tua yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan dengan Gaara yang masih memasang wajah tenangnya, "Berapa kali harus kubilang... bukan aku yang memisahkan orang tuamu. Tapi ayahmu sendiri yang dengan bodohnya memilih pergi dari kehidupan aku dan ibumu."

"Ya mungkin, tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mengambil kesempatan dengan menikahi ibuku, dasar sampah."

Gaara hanya diam saat anak yang jauh lebih mudanya itu menghinanya. Diperhatikannya laki-laki muda itu, rambutnya cepak berwarna hitam, iris kedua matanya berwarna _onyx,_ dia sangat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih dari itu, mungkin dia adalah jiplakan Uchiha Sasuke—hanya bentuk rambutnya yang berbeda.

Haru mendecih lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Sudahlah, aku muak lama-lama di sini dengan—"

"Haru."

Panggilan Gaara menghentikan gerakannya. Pria berambut merah itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Tumpukan kertas yang telah diikat rapi dengan karet. Sembari tetap memegangnya, Gaara berjalan mendekati anak Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura di depannya, "Aku tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa memberikannya padamu, mungkin ini adalah saatnya," Menyodorkan tumpukan kertas itu, Gaara kembali berkata, "bacalah."

Setelah memberi tumpukan kertas itu, Sabaku no Gaara berjalan melewatinya dengan tenang. Uchiha Haru terdiam dan membuka ikatannya, ternyata tumpukan kertas itu adalah secarik kertas beserta kumpulan foto-foto lama. Foto-foto ibunya dan ayahnya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura—yang setelah kematian Sasuke berubah menjadi Sabaku no Sakura—dari sejak umur mereka masih muda hingga remaja—sebelum semua peristiwa pembuat trauma ibunya dimulai.

"Itu adalah peninggalan ayahmu." Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Aku sudah tidak punya hak untuk menyimpannya lagi, lalu—"

Uchiha Haru terdiam. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya saat ayah angkatnya itu tersenyum sedih.

"—maafkan aku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gaara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menjauh. Sementara itu, Haru mulai membaca isi surat yang mungkin ditulis oleh ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Membacanya membuat kedua bola matanya membulat kaget. Dengan cepat, Haru mengangkat kepalanya dan bermaksud mencari Gaara, "A—"

"KAK HARU!"

Terkejut, Haru hanya dapat mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, "Ka-Kalian—" bisiknya melihat dua anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang sebenarnya adalah dua saudara kembar itu berlari ke arahnya. Mereka berdua tertawa melihat wajah kakak mereka yang satu ibu namun berbeda ayah, "—_etto, _mana ayah kalian? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Ayah sudah kembali ke mobil, kak Haru!" ucap Sabaku no Rin. Anak perempuan dengan iris hijau _emerald_-nya yang penuh semangat dan rambut pendeknya berwarna _soft pink._

"Ayah memberi tahu kami ada kak Haru di sini, jadi kami langsung ke sini," ucap Sabaku no Kei. Anak laki-laki dengan iris hijau susu yang datar dan rambutnya berwarna merah.

Sebenarnya melihat dua anak kembar berumur lima belas tahun itu membuat Haru melihat duplikasi antara ibunya dengan ayah angkatnya tersebut. Mengesampingkan betapa bencinya Haru dengan Gaara, Haru sangat menyayangi kedua adik kembarnya. Sebenarnya saat memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah yang juga berarti meninggalkan adik kembarnya, Haru sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun seperti ayahnya, egonya mengalahkan semuanya. Dia muak satu rumah dengan seseorang yang dibencinya, terlebih semenjak ibunya meninggal karena sakit sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tidak peduli ayahnya bunuh diri karena merasa telah menyiksa ibunya, Haru tetap membenci Gaara yang dianggapnya adalah sumber utama kehancuran.

Tapi, sepertinya itupun salah.

"Kak Haru?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Haru menundukkan kepalanya. Mendapati kedua adik kembarnya menatapnya khawatir. Melihat itu, Uchiha Haru tersenyum lembut lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk kedua adik kembarnya itu.

"Tenang, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sedikit banyak, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengingat.

Uchiha Haru menatap ke atas langit. Teringat setiap kali ibunya mengelus kepalanya untuk menidurkannya. Dulu, setiap malam, Haru tidak akan pernah bosan bertanya dengan polos sebelum jatuh terlelap ke dalam dunia mimpi...

"Ibu, ayah dan ayah Gaara, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Dan setiap mendengar itu pula, Sakura tidak akan pernah bosan tertawa lalu berkata sembari mencubit pipi anaknya.

"Tidak ada yang akan ibu pilih. Karena ibu sangat mencintai ayah Gaara."

Lalu dia mencium pipi anaknya—untuk menutupi senyum sedih yang bergetar setiap mengingat wajahnya—wajah teman semasa kecilnya.

Wajah laki-laki yang selalu melindunginya dan juga menyiksanya secara bersamaan. Lebih dari apapun, dialah pemberi warna lain di dalam hidupnya.

Jika Sabaku no Gaara adalah pemberi warna langit yang akan selalu melindungi dan menenangkannya—

—maka Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemberi warna tanah yang akan selalu menjadi pijakannnya ketika dia terjatuh dan membutuhkan sandaran.

"Dan ibu sangat menyayangi ayahmu... pria yang bernama Sasuke-_kun._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangkai mawar berduri sudah tidak ada.

Laki-laki yang telah buta itu pun tiba-tiba menghilang, meninggalkan ribuan tanya yang menyiksa.

Sang wanita menangis. Keras. Semakin keras. Tidak terima. Tidak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Sementara dia terus menangis, laki-laki lain datang mendengar tangisannya.

Dipanggil berapa kalipun tak menyahut, wanita itu terlalu syok dengan keadaannya yang berubah secara drastis. Akhirnya laki-laki yang baru datang itu hanya bisa menunggu sampai tangisan sang wanita malang terhenti dengan sendirinya.

Saat menunggu itulah, tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Sepucuk surat yang sepertinya sudah ditulis dengan baik.

Awalnya si laki-laki lain mengira itu adalah surat dari si laki-laki buta untuk wanita yang dicintainya. Nyatanya tidak. Surat itu untuk dirinya. Namanya tertulis dengan jelas di atas surat tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan ragu, si laki-laki lain membukanya dan membaca isinya.

"Hei, kau yang ada di sana. Jika kau sudah membaca isi surat ini, itu berarti aku sudah tiada dan memutuskan untuk memberikan dia padamu."

"Jagalah dia. Jaga dia dengan baik. Buat dia tetap tersenyum dan tertawa. Tugas ini, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Karena kaulah yang dicintai olehnya."

"Aku kalah. Pada akhirnya aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Aku terlalu mencintainya, terlalu berambisi untuk memilikinya, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah membuatnya kehilangan senyumnya—sumber utama kekuatanku."

"Aku telah buta. Aku telah menyiksanya. Aku telah membuat dia membenciku. Tak peduli apapun yang akan kulakukan, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Pada akhirnya aku putus asa."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku harap meskipun dia membenciku, dia tahu dan percaya akan hal ini. Aku... hanya tidak bisa menunjukkannya dengan baik."

"Ya, kau boleh menyebutku bodoh sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Oh satu lagi, sampaikan permintaan maafku pada orang tuaku dan orang tuanya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan untuk mereka, maaf aku pergi begitu saja tanpa seizin mereka, maaf aku telah menjadi anak yang brengsek."

"Ah, aku juga harus minta maaf padamu. Setelah selama ini seenaknya menaruh kebencianku padamu, menargetkanmu sebagai seseorang yang harus kubunuh, menyalahkan semuanya padamu... sekarang aku malah meminta tolong padamu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mencintainya seperti aku yang mencintainya. Tapi, kalaupun kau memang tidak mencintainya, maka aku memohon padamu dengan amat sangat..."

"...cintailah dia. Hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong. Karena dia adalah cahayaku sementara kau adalah cahayanya."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan keegoisanku."

"Lalu, ini yang terakhir. Benar-benar yang terakhir..."

"Tolong jaga anakku."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah anakku adalah perempuan atau laki-laki, tapi yang jelas... jika kau merasa waktunya telah tiba, tolong katakan padanya—"

"—janganlah menjadi orang buta yang bodoh sepertiku."

"Dan katakan padanya, bahwa aku... ayahnya akan selalu menyayanginya meskipun aku sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda."

"Terima kasih... Gaara."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**In order to not hurt our feelings**_

_**We made up lies to cover it up**_

**.**

_**But by doing that, we ended up getting hurt again**_

_**I guess such people are fragile idiots**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Who is the me that reflected in your eyes?**_

_- Hatsune Miku (Usotsuki no Sekai)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks for :**_

_**Eysha 'CherrybBlossom, **__Horyzza, __**kHaLerie Hikari, **__Aozu Misora, __**Princess Cherry Blossom, **__Hikari 'HongRhii, __**zhyagaem06, **__IisVadelova, __**dechaideicha1, **__erika merilana, __**Cherry Uchiha, **__Emeralyn Onix, __**parinza ananda 9, **__shawol21bangs, __**usashiro, **__Guest (7x), __**Tomat-23, **__lovelly uchiha, __**yokomiyamoto, **__sasuke kasihan, __**Allysum fumiko, **__Natsumo Kagerou, __**furiikuhime, **__Reako Mizuumi, __**khoirunnisa740, **__Aozora Straw, __**Nuria23agazta, **__Shiori Higashino, __**Afifah LuFany, **__Liandi (2x), __**always silent, **__o O rambu no baka, __**Kuro Nami, **__hayashida tami, __**RaihanSofyan, **__miikodesu, __**Sakura Sakamaki, **__Lilids Lilac, __**jideragon21, **__miss GAMB, __**FuuYa31, **__Uchiwa, __**prince ice cheery, **__Wong Kurang Kerjaan, __**Elang23, **__Arakafsya Uchiha, __**just sasusaku, **__saga desu, __**p w sasuke, **__faridaanggra, __**Kara chiha, **__Cichoo, __**rikaochan, **__TheOnyxDevil, __**iya baka-san, **__Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, __**Uchiha Ratih, **__Minri, __**Joely Uchiha, **__Lactobacilluss, __**Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha, **__Heicchin, __**Balok Bambu, **__Diva-hime, __**Icchi, **__ex silent reader, __**cherry, **__ahalya, __**mizuira, **__kazuran, __**fiv (2x), **__nerd94, __**jimoon, **__Aoi Lia Uchiha, __**UchihAzusa, **__sasusakulunatic, __**Kim Yui Rie, **__estusetyo paweling, __**Laiila Haruno, **__SHL48, __**lutfitasari, **__Anonim cute, __**Qamara-chan Hyuuga, **__Tentaiki H Funf, __**secret, **__hikari, __**citrusims, **__er-scarlet, __**Lhylia Kiryu, **__meimei, __**Anahinanaru, **__Kuro Ao, __**Rey619, **__EryukaELF, __**Uchiha ITA Name, **__Hyu, __**karina karin, **__Purple and Blue, __**sakura puchiko, **__Yuki, __**Yuuki hime, **__alicia, __**Hikari kireina, **__LIVERPOOLFC, __**cherry blossom, **__Kim Na Na, __**azhuichan, **__Alicia (2x), __**fuji pangesti, **__cherry liyana, __**karisaardelia, **__dian saputri, __**choi, **__lily's flower, __**haha**_

Benar-benar minta maaf atas telatnya _update _fic ini, maaaaaf sekali. Saya baru selesai UN kemaren, jadi setelah itu baru banyak waktu lagi. Dan 10.000an _words _ini juga di luar perkiraan saya, maaf sekali kalau kepanjangan. Soalnya walau mau dibagi dua chapter, jatuhnya jadi nanggung. Maaf yaa :"D

Terima kasih banyaaaaak buat semuanya yang udah setia nungguin fic ini. Maaf sekali kalau mengecewakan, _ending _inilah yang sudah datang di kepala saya sejak awal saya memutuskan untuk membuat _**BLIND**__. _Semoga kerasa _feel-_nya

Terima kasih sekali lagi, doakan saya bisa aktif lagi di FFn ya x"D

_I love all my readers and I always respect every reviews, faves, and alerts._

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya. _Jaa ne! _'v')/


End file.
